sunset
by Fernanda Ferreira
Summary: Minha mente me levava a lugares felizes. Lugares onde não havia a escuridão daquela sala. Lugares aconchegantes e quentes. Eu estava no melhor lugar do mundo. Nos braços dele. Onde eu jamais estaria de novo.
1. Prólogo

**prologo**

Tudo estava acabando. Eu podia sentir. O sangue jorrava de todas as partes do meu corpo. Formando grandes poças no chão de madeira onde eu me encontrava. Jogada. Acabada. Despedaçada. Ele havia tirado tudo de mim. Tirar a minha vida não seria nada comparado a tudo que ele tinha me tirado.

Minha visão era apenas um borrão. Mas ela não via o que realmente estava na minha frente. Minha mente me levava a lugares felizes. Lugares onde não havia a escuridão daquela sala. Lugares aconchegantes e quentes. Eu estava no melhor lugar do mundo. Nos braços dele. Onde eu jamais estaria de novo.


	2. Capítulo 1

sunset

Capitulo I

O sol batia timidamente entre os galhos das árvores. Eu estava encostada no tronco de uma delas, brincando distraída com uma pequena mecha do meu cabelo que acabara de cair, quando me dei conta de que os pequenos raios de sol haviam desaparecido e nuvens de um tom escuro haviam ocupado todo o céu de Forks. Era comum, mas havia algo muito estranho.

Os galhos das árvores já não tinham mais folhas e uma brisa gélida batia em meu rosto trazendo algumas gotas de chuva. Olhei para frente, tentando entender o que estava acontecendo, e foi ai que me deparei com uma silhueta de algo chegando perto de mim. A sombra era grande e tinha um ar imponente e inconscientemente me encolhi apoiando-me mais no tronco da árvore. Ela pareceu perceber minha hesitação e soltou um grande grito enfurecido. Eu ainda não via seu rosto, nem nenhuma parte de seu corpo, mas pela voz eu podia dizer que era um homem. Ele começou a correr em minha direção, enquanto eu ouvia o som de seus passos e o chão embaixo de mim dava leves trepidadas. Quando ele estava a alguns passos de distância de mim, tudo ficou claro e o frio havia sumido. Agora fazia um calor aconchegante e eu olhei para frente de novo, não encontrando mais a sombra. Ao em vez dela, me deparei com um lobo de uma coloração marrom avermelhado, ele corria na minha direção. Agora eu não tinha mais medo. Eu sabia que ele não me machucaria. Eu o conhecia. Era ele, era Jacob.

Com o baque de seu cheiro nas minhas narinas, eu acordei, sentando-me violentamente na cama, tentando entender onde estava, o que era sonho, o que era real. Olhei em minha volta, as árvores haviam sumido e ao invés delas haviam paredes de um tom azul claro. Certo, eu estava no meu quarto e aquilo tudo não passara de um sonho. Foi então que eu ouvi a conversa que vinha do andar de baixo:

- Jacob! Você precisa parar de chegar assim de repente! Assustou Renesmee - minha mãe, Bella, dizia em um tom furioso - Está ouvindo? Parece que o coração dela vai sair pela boca.

Ouvindo o comentário de minha mãe, parei pra observar a minha pulsação e... nossa! É... estava realmente alterada, mas eu não tinha certeza se era por causa do sonho ou se era pelo cheiro dele, que agora já tinha se espalhado pela casa inteira.

- Ela não esta assim por culpa de Jacob... ela só estava tendo um sonho ruim - era meu pai, Edward, que falava com seu tom calmo e sua voz angelical que só com a pronúncia de uma frase você já tem vontade de dormir.

- Pesadelos? Eu vou lá em cima ver como que ela ta.

Não era mais meu pai que falava, era Jacob e ele parecia realmente preocupado. Já conseguia até imaginar a expressão de seu rosto e a forma que ele bagunçava o cabelo quando ficava deste jeito. Eu estava rindo ainda sentada na minha cama, lembrando de cada expressão que ele fazia. Fiquei algum tempo admirando as que eu mais gostava: a primeira era a cara de mandão. Era hilária! Ele tentava ficar sério, mas passava meio minuto e ele já estava lá com o sorriso bobo de sempre. E essa era a minha favorita. Quando o sorriso aparecia nos seus lábios, apertando levemente seus olhos, era como presentes na noite de natal, entendem? Natal é ótimo, mas o que seria do natal sem os presentes? Comecei a rir da minha estúpida analogia, foi então que me dei conta que ele já estava lá no meu quarto, escorado na parede com os braços cruzados, apenas com a calça velha de moletom.

- E eu achando que você estava morrendo de medo do seu pesadelo, e você ai rindo sozinha!

Senti o sangue indo para minhas bochechas deixando elas quentes. Abaixei a cabeça e fiquei encarando minhas cobertas brancas, ouvi ele se aproximar, e sentar na cama. Ele levantou meu rosto e me encarou, com o sorriso bobo que eu tanto amava. Não pude deixar de sorrir em resposta.

- Pode me contar a piada? Também quero rir. - ele falava, sério agora.

Eu continuava sorrindo, era quase impossível ficar seria quando Jake estava presente, então eu decidi mostrar porque estava rindo. Levantei minhas mãos e toquei seu rosto, olhando fundo nos olhos dele. Mostrei a cara de mandão que ele havia feito há alguns anos atrás quando eu tinha subido em uma árvore, e ele ordenava para que eu descesse, mas foi só eu atirar um beijo pra ele que o sorriso bobo estava no seu rosto. Tive que parar de passar imagens para ele, porque eu sabia que se me focasse no sorriso, tudo ficaria muito meloso. Larguei seu rosto com certa resistência, era tão bom tocá-lo, ele era quente e macio, e quando eu o tocava parecia que tudo estava completo, certo.

Ele me encarava agora com uma cara de quem fingia estar totalmente ofendido.

- Ah, então eu sou a piada é?

- Você sempre foi a piada, Rex - falei finalmente, brincando com ele

- E você a mais esquisita de todos nós, meio-humana, meio-vampira. - ele fez cara de nojo, mostrando a língua.

- OH! Me desculpe por ter nascido. - desta vez, fui eu quem fingiu estar ofendida.

Ele me encarava sorrindo, mas o sorriso não estava refletindo nos seus olhos. Eu podia ver que seus pensamentos estavam em outro lugar.

- Então... - ele começou, parecendo acordar do transe - quer me contar do pesadelo?

Eu não estava prestando muita atenção nos oito corações silenciosos que estavam no andar de baixo, mas eu tinha certeza que meu pai provavelmente já havia contato sobre o sonho sem sentido para todos. Portanto não havia mal nenhum em contar a Jake, porque o sonho não fazia sentido mesmo. Contei a ele tudo que lembrava do sonho, e ele apenas disse: "E quem era você? A chapeuzinho vermelho?" E então lá estávamos nós discutindo e rindo de novo. Jake era uma daquelas crianças chatas, mas que são uma fofura, e dai você não consegue ficar braba com elas.

- Porque você veio aqui tão cedo? – eu perguntei depois que nossa discussão havia terminado.

- Eu incomodo você vindo aqui? – ele perguntou, num tom tão triste que me fez olha-lo com incredulidade.

Jacob andava tão sentimental depois que minha mãe flagrou nós dois dormindo juntos inocentemente depois de uma tarde de caça, e acabou contado tudo pra mim sobre a tal da Impressão que Jake tinha tido comigo quando eu era um bebê. Ele, na certa, pensava que eu estava chateada com ele, mas eu não estava. Pra mim nada tinha mudado. Eu continuava não sabendo o que sentia por ele, só que agora eu sabia que um dia ia ser um sentimento grande demais, sentimento que eu não sabia se ele já sentia por mim.

- Dá pra parar de ser bobo? – eu comecei, tirando as cobertas de cima do meu corpo e levantando da cama. Fiquei de pé, na frente dele, e peguei o seu rosto com as duas mãos, olhando-o no fundo dos olhos.

- Você NUNCA me incomoda! E se um dia me incomodar eu vou dizer. Não se preocupe... – terminei a frase dando um beijo em sua bochecha e, para minha felicidade, o olhar triste sumiu e ele sorriu pra mim, mas foi só por um breve instante, quando larguei seu rosto a tristeza estava lá de novo.

- A gente precisa conversar sobre... – ele começou, garanto que ia começar a falar da tal chatice de impressão, mas eu logo o cortei.

- Não, a gente já conversou demais – peguei as mãos dele e o fiz levantar da minha cama, colocando-o pra fora do meu quarto. – E o que eu realmente preciso é escovar os dentes, trocar de roupa e caçar. E o senhor precisa me esperar lá embaixo. Desço em um minuto.

Ele fez uma cara feia, mas me obedeceu. Fechei minha porta e fui em direção ao banheiro, fazer o que havia dito que faria. Coloquei a primeira peça de roupa que encontrei, um vestido branco que Alice havia me dado no meu ultimo aniversario quando completei 17 anos físicos. Estava arrumando minha cama quando ouvi um rosnado vindo do andar de baixo, e logo a voz cheia de fúria de Jake.

- Não se intrometa Edward, isso não tem nada haver com você!

- Jacob, você irá só machuca-la se continuar com essas atitudes. – meu pai estava com a voz em um tom baixo, mas cheio de fúria.

Ignorei completamente minha cama, e disparei em direção ao andar de baixo. Quando cheguei a sala estavam todos lá, imóveis parecendo uma pintura. Jacob encarava meu pai com raiva e Jasper e Carlisle estavam atrás dele. Provavelmente Jasper estava tentando acalmar as coisas, mas não parecia estar dando muito certo. Emmett e minha mãe estavam bem próximos ao meu pai, já Alice, Esme e Rose mantinham certa distância. Pareciam apenas observar a pintura, como eu fazia até agora.

- Parem com isso agora! – eu não gritei. Não precisava. Todos ali podiam me ouvir muito bem. Eu caminhei rápido em direção a eles, ignorando todos os olhares que agora me acompanhavam menos o dele. Jacob estava tremendo por causa da raiva. Se não se acalmasse, ele explodiria em lobo a qualquer momento e uma briga muito feia ia começar de novo.

Ele me olhava ofegante enquanto eu ia me aproximando dele.

- Renesmee, fique longe dele – meu pai dizia em um tom autoritário.

Simplesmente o ignorei, eu sabia que Jake não me machucaria. Ele só precisava se acalmar, e era isso que eu faria. Era isso que eu sempre fazia. Cheguei bem perto dele agora, olhando fundo nos seus olhos negros e colocando minhas mãos em sua cintura. Me aconcheguei em seu peito nu. Ele pareceu relaxar um pouco, mas ainda não estava totalmente calmo. Tirei uma das minhas mãos da sua cintura, e coloquei em seu rosto, fazendo carinho em sua face e olhando pra ele com o meu melhor sorriso.

Ele respirou fundo, e colocou seus enormes braços em volta da minha cintura, me puxando em um abraço apertado murmurando um "me desculpe".

- Vem, vamos sair daqui – sussurrei perto do seu ouvido, mesmo sabendo que todos já haviam ouvido. Peguei sua mão, o guiando até a porta.

- Renesmee Carlie Cullen – não era mais meu pai que falava, era Bella, com seu tom mandão que nunca funcionava.

- Mãe, prometo que não demoro. E depois a gente precisa ter uma conversinha com o papai – pisquei para ela, e dei um olhar severo para Edward. Ele não podia brigar toda vez que via Jacob, isto já estava ficando insuportável.

- Mas... – Mamãe começou, mas para minha surpresa, meu pai a interrompeu.

- Deixa amor, ela tem sempre razão quando se trata dele. – ele disse calmo demais. A frase não tinha feito nenhum sentido pra mim, mas isso não me fez parar para questionar. Continuei arrastando Jacob para fora.

Quando chegamos na rua, o dia estava totalmente não-Forks. Havia sol, um sol tímido, mas que estava lá. O calor tocou minha face e minha pele começou a ficar com um certo brilho, nada comparada com o arco-íris que emanava da minha família, o meu brilho era quase imperceptível. Eu olhei para floresta que cercava nossa casa, e olhei para Jacob que me encarava como se tivesse admirando algo que não entendi o que era.

- Pronto? – perguntei sorrindo, ficando em posição de corrida do seu lado, mas ele ainda parecia aborrecido.

- Nessie, espera, eu... - o tom serio dele não era nada bom, então eu simplesmente não deixei ele começar.

- Um...

- Não Nessie, não comece, a gente precisa... – continuei a ignorá-lo, interrompendo mais uma vez.

- Dois...

- AH! Eu odeio quando você faz isso! Me leva a sério pelo menos uma vez... – ele não parecia tão brabo quanto no começo, então continuei a ignorar.

- Três! – sussurrei no ouvido dele e dei um beijo na sua bochecha, começando a correr entrando no meio da floresta.

Eu era rápida, muito rápida comparada aos meus tios. Ele podia ganhar fácil de mim, era só as duas pernas se transformarem em patas que eu perderia, mas ele sempre me deixava ganhar. Ele me mimava, e claro que eu gostava.

Fui reduzindo quando estava longe o suficiente de casa. Jacob estava me seguindo, um pouco distante ainda, mas não demoraria para ele estar lá. Parei totalmente no meio das árvores e olhei ao redor. Eu poderia jurar que tinha visto algo se mexer, mas não havia cheiro algum, nem de animal, nem de humano e nem muito menos de vampiros. Apenas um cheiro agora estava tomando conta do lugar. Jake já deveria estar parado atrás de mim, me observando como sempre.

- Sério, eu odeio quando você faz isso. – havia um tom brincalhão e um pouco ofegante nas palavras dele. Me virei para encará-lo e meu sorriso bobo estava lá. Respirei aliviada. Ótimo, ele não estava bravo.

- Não seja um mau perdedor, Jake – me sentei em uma pedra perto de uma árvore. Fechei meus olhos, inclinando minha cabeça pra cima, encostando-me ao tronco de uma árvore. Respirando fundo o cheiro da floresta misturado com o cheiro dele.

Ouvi Jacob se aproximar, mas não abri os olhos. O sol estava fraco ainda no meio das nuvens, mas agora ele estava acompanhado por uma brisa um pouco fria que batia no meu rosto lentamente.

- Você é linda, sabia? – a voz de Jacob era nada mais que um sussurro perto do meu ouvido. Quando que ele havia se aproximado tanto? Eu nem havia percebido.

Abri meus olhos rapidamente, me deparando com um Jake melancólico de pé na minha frente. Ele parecia tão atormentado, mas eu não fazia idéia do motivo. As mãos dele estavam nos meus ombros e foram descendo devagar toda a extensão dos meus braços até entrelaçarem-se com as minhas. Eu retribuí o gesto sem hesitar. Peguei uma de suas mãos ainda entrelaçada com a minha e coloquei no meu rosto, segurando-a lá.

Ele começou a passar o polegar ternamente em minha bochecha, com um leve sorriso nos lábios. Ele abaixou o rosto, encarando o chão da floresta e quando voltou a olhar nos meus olhos, ele tirou a mão do meu rosto e me encarou com um olhar frio, duro e decidido.

- Eu quero te pedir uma coisa... – ele disse em uma voz nervosa, até um pouco sombria, nem parecia a mesma que havia falado que eu era linda a minutos atrás.

– Renesmee... – oh não. Isso não seria nada bom. – Eu quero que você esqueça tudo que sua mãe falou aquele dia sobre a Impressão.

**N/A: ****Primeira Fic. Primeiro Capítulo. E isto significa? Não tenho muito o que escrever. **

**Espero que gostem da fic :D e bom, reviews são um combustível para minha imaginação então, por favor quero saber o que realmente pensam :D**

**Agradecimento especial : - Dessa-chan ! you brought light to the darkness.**

**Sem ela essa fic não seria nada. Obrigada dessa 3 **


	3. Capítulo 2

**Disclaimer : **twilight não é meu, se fosse eu estaria em Vancouver fazendo a cena do saco de dormir com sr. Lautner *snif snif*

**Capítulo II **

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_- Eu quero te pedir uma coisa... – ele disse em uma voz nervosa, ate um pouco sombria, nem parecia a mesma que havia falado que eu era linda a minutos atrás. _

– _Renesmee... – oh não. Isso não seria nada bom. – Eu quero que você esqueça tudo que sua mãe falou aquele dia sobre a Impressão._

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Esquecer tudo sobre a tal da Impressão? Eu estava pronta para gritar um "Fechado!", pois eu não agüentava mais nada daquilo. Jacob sempre triste. Meu pai vasculhando minha mente pra tentar entender o que eu sentia por Jake e as brigas que ocorriam freqüentemente, agora entre toda minha família X Jacob. Até mesmo Esme havia se alterado uma vez.

Eu queria muito poder voltar ao tempo em que Jacob podia entrar no meu quarto no meio da noite e me abraçar forte até eu estar inconsciente. Queria que meu sorriso bobo voltasse a ser algo constante em seu rosto, não ser apenas uma lembrança de tardes chuvosas no meio da floresta.

A felicidade que as lembranças me trouxeram foi rapidamente substituída por algo que eu nunca tinha sentido, até agora.

- Eu vou embora Nessie. – ele sussurrou com lágrimas nos olhos – Eu não quero que você fique presa a algo que você não quer.

Mesmo com as lágrimas ali ele parecia tão decidido. Tão disposto a deixar a casa dele, a família, o bando e La Push. Tão disposto a _me_ deixar.

- Por quê? Porque você ta falando isso? – Minha voz era um misto de raiva e lágrimas não derramadas, mas que estavam prontas para cair. Levantei-me da pedra onde estava sentada sem tirar os olhos dele, mas a expressão dele não mudou. Ele continuava frio.

- Eu sei como é... Não poder decidir. Fazer coisas que a gente não quer. Eu não quero que você se sinta obrigada a... você sabe, ficar comigo.

Então era esse o problema? Toda a dor que eu via nos olhos dele. Toda a dor que eu sentia agora. Tudo era por minha culpa?

Só porque eu ainda não entendia o que sentia por ele não queria dizer que eu não o amava. Era óbvio que eu o amava, será que só ele não via isso?

- Eu não posso... não posso deixar você ir embora – ilustrei minhas palavras abraçando ele forte, como eu sempre fazia, por puro instinto. Pura necessidade.

Para meu desespero, ele não retribuiu meu abraço, suas mãos continuavam em forma de punhos caídas ao lado de seu corpo.

O ar começou a faltar, e me senti um pouco zonza, como se tivessem tirado algum órgão vital de dentro de mim ou como se o chão houvesse desaparecido. Tentei ignorar o mal estar. Eu precisava saber o Porquê? Porque ele precisava ir embora? Porque ele não me abraçou? Porque eu sentia tanta dor? Por quê?

- Porque você ta fazendo isso comigo? – eu consegui sussurrar no meio de lágrimas que caiam loucamente. Enterrei meu rosto no seu pescoço, mas ele continuava imóvel. Eu não queria olhar nos olhos dele. Eu não queria encarar a frieza deles.

- Diz alguma coisa Jacob! – eu agora batia com minhas mãos em seu peito. Não havia força da minha parte. Apenas uma vontade desesperada de tentar botar as palavras dele para fora.

- Diz, por favor... - com uma última batida eu senti tudo ficar escuro e minhas pernas cederem. Eu estava mergulhando em algo frio, escuro e sem fim. Um nada. Eu ia cair e eu não ia conseguir mais levantar, porque eu não teria motivos pra sair do nada em que estava entrando. Foi então que braços grandes e quentes me pegaram. Não me permitindo me perder na escuridão. O chão estava embaixo dos meus pés de novo, como sempre teria que estar.

- - -

Meus pensamentos ainda estavam na floresta. No vento frio que soprava. Em Jacob.

Eu não conseguia parar de rever a cena em que ele dizia que ia embora, os olhos duros e frios me encarando. A cena acabava quando ele não retribuiu meu abraço, e então a frase pronunciada com tanta determinação, voltava a me atormentar:

_- Eu vou embora Nessie. - Eu vou embora Nessie. - Eu vou embora Nessie._

De novo, de novo, de novo e de novo. Com certeza estar inconsciente naquele momento não estava ajudando em nada.

Minha sessão de _flash backs_ foi repetida apenas mais 3 vezes até ser interrompida por um som familiar, a voz dele. A frase que ele estava pronunciando era diferente daquela que eu tinha arrepios só em pensar em ouvir de novo, mas eu tinha certeza. Era a voz dele, e não estava longe.

- Eu... Eu não sabia que ela... ela ia ficar...daquele jeito – a voz dele era um sussurro.

Abri meus olhos encarando as paredes azuis do meu quarto. Provavelmente Jacob havia me trazido pra casa em quanto eu estava inconsciente. Olhei pela janela encontrando escuridão e chuva. Quanto tempo será que eu estive inconsciente?

Coloquei minhas pernas para fora da cama, me levantando, mas caindo depois que havia dado um passo.

Meio segundo após minha queda, quatro faces angelicais já estavam na minha volta. Rose, Alice, Esme e Bella. As quatro colocaram as mãos em mim me colocando de volta para a cama.

- Cachorro maldito! Eu juro que um dia... – Rose falava ameaçadoramente em quanto me cobria.

- Rose, não agora. Por favor. – Esme e sua voz de anjo, calma como sempre.

- Nessie? Amor? Está tudo bem? – minha mãe estava realmente preocupada, mas eu não ia conseguir responder a pergunta dela antes de saber uma coisa.

- Jake? Cadê o Jake? – me surpreendi com o tom da minha voz, estava tão baixo e sem vida que até me perguntei se elas tinham ouvido minha pergunta.

- Ele não foi embora Nessie. Não se preocupe. – Alice falava de uma forma serena. Tirando algumas mechas de cabelo do meu rosto e sorrindo daquele jeito que só ela sorria

Respirei um pouco mais aliviada. Pelo que parecia a voz que eu havia ouvido não era apenas fruto da minha imaginação. Era realmente ele. Alice não mentiria pra mim. Ele não havia ido embora, mas isso ainda poderia acontecer não poderia?

- Eu preciso ver ela. – Jacob estava falando de novo. Sua voz triste vinha da sala.

Eu não consegui me conter desta vez. Levantei me obrigando a ficar de pé. Apoiando-me nas paredes. Nenhum dos braços gelados tentou me parar, mas eu sentia que elas estavam a minha volta, prontas para me pegar se eu me desequilibrasse.

A fraqueza que eu sentia era forte, mas o meu desejo de vê-lo era maior. Eu continuava buscando apoio nas paredes da casa para me mover quando cheguei à escada e me agarrei no corrimão. Eu estava tão preocupada em não cair que nem havia percebido que ele já me encarava. Ele tinha um olhar preocupado e grandes olheiras. Mesmo com a certa distancia que havia entre nós, seus braços já estavam estendidos, prontos para me segurar se eu precisasse.

Alice não havia mentido, ele realmente estava ali. Com uma aparência muito menos saudável da que eu lembrava, mas ele estava ali.

- Oi – ele sussurrou. Dando um passo em minha direção.

Oi? Tanta coisa pra dizer e ele dizia "Oi"? Certo, aquele não era o melhor lugar para grandes conversas porque minha família toda estava na sala. Mas, "Oi"? Depois de toda a dor apenas um misero "Oi"?

Ele me encarava esperando uma resposta. Foi ai que eu vi que ele estava sorrindo, daquele jeito. Eu literalmente derreti. Senti meu coração bater de uma maneira que ele nunca havia batido. O sorriso estava lá, onde devia estar. Isso me fez esquecer de tudo e me deu forças para largar o corrimão e me atirar nos braços dele.

- Oi – respondi finalmente. Enrosquei meus braços em volta do pescoço dele, que para minha total felicidade, retribuiu o meu abraço. Do mesmo jeito louco e doentio que eu fazia. Como se quiséssemos nos fundir para nunca mais ficarmos longe um do outro. Esses pensamentos me fizeram derramar algumas lágrimas sobre o ombro dele. Ele percebeu. Tirou meu rosto do seu ombro, me encarando.

- Desculpa, Eu... – a tristeza estava voltando com toda a força para os olhos dele. Como se cada palavra que ele fosse falar doesse quando pronunciada. Eu não iria deixar a dor voltar, nunca mais. Nem para ele, nem para mim.

- É, você é um idiota. Isso todo mundo já sabe. – ouvi algumas risadas atrás de mim. Para meu alivio Jacob também estava rindo. Ele passava o polegar embaixo dos meus olhos tentando limpar as lagrimas, mas elas continuavam caindo.

Ele colocou o braço em volta da minha cintura. Dando-me apoio para chegar até o sofá. Sentada eu podia ver todos na sala. Eles me olhavam de um jeito estranho, como se tivessem entendido algo que pelo que parecia, apenas eu não havia. Rose, Esme, Alice e Bella já haviam descido as escadas e estavam indo para o lado de seus companheiros. Jacob estava de pé do meu lado. Não tirando os olhos de mim.

Olhei para ele, sorrindo. Ele parecia tão mais feliz, mais relaxado. Me pareceu que meu surto havia valido a pena. Ele parecia ter entendido que eu precisava dele, que eu o amava. Talvez, não do jeito que ele queria, mas eu o amava.

Encarei os casais de rostos esculpidos á minha frente. Deixei minha mente ir para um tempo que não parecia tão longe. Onde eu e Jacob fazíamos parte dos pares, não apenas como dois amigos que se gostavam demais. Como um casal de verdade. Sacudi minha cabeça tentando tirar os pensamentos dela. Porque diabos eu estava pensando aquilo?

Tarde demais. Edward tossiu. Provavelmente desconfortável com meus pensamentos.

"_Pai"_ – comecei uma conversinha mental com Edward. Ele olhava para mim e Jacob com uma certa raiva. – _"Por favor, não fique bravo com ele. Eu preciso que ele fique comigo hoje." _

Percebi que minha mãe apertou levemente seu braço. Ele suspirou e me pareceu mais calmo. Ele me encarou mais uma vez. Acenando com a cabeça em um gesto positivo. Dei um largo sorriso e murmurei um "obrigada".

Virei meu rosto para encarar Jacob que olhava para frente com um olhar preocupado. Não tive tempo de olhar o que, ou como muito menos o porque de tudo que aconteceu. Tudo aconteceu rápido demais. Quando me dei conta Jacob já estava na minha frente. Me protegendo de alguém que vinha correndo em minha direção. A única coisa que eu conseguia olhar eram suas costas enquanto um barulho de rochas se colidindo tomava conta da sala.

- Emmett, PARE !

**N/A: :O e agora senhor? D:**

**Prometo que não demoro com o próximo capítulo e vo parar com tanta tragédia.**

**Ou talvez não MUHAHAHA.**

**Fiz uma capinha feia pra minha fic bonita: ****http://img35(ponto)imageshack(ponto)us/i/sunsetficiiicopy(ponto)jpg/**

***se não rolar neste link, tem o link certinho no perfil) :***

**Hollidaay'****: **Holly *-* você foi a primeira pessoa que eu não tive que subornar para me deixar uma review HAHAHA. Que bom que gostou, espero que leia sempre e, é JAKEJAKEJAKEJAKE, ele ainda me mata x_x

**Dessa-I-Re****: **Jake totoso vontade de morde *_* [2] mas eu estou ignorando ele lembra? HAHAHA. AAAH! Você não revisou os últimos 5 parágrafos. Isso vai da problema .-.


	4. Capítulo 3

**Disclaimer : **twilight não é meu. Se fosse a Rechelle não teria ido embora ;___;

_Quando me dei conta Jacob já estava na minha frente. Me protegendo de alguém que vinha correndo em minha direção. A única coisa que eu conseguia olhar eram suas costas enquanto um barulho de rochas se colidindo tomava conta da sala._

_- Emmett, PARE ! _

**Capitulo III**

A voz do meu pai ainda ecoava na minha cabeça. A tentativa desesperada dele de tentar parar Emmett havia sido em vão. Ele só havia parado porque tinha se chocado com Jacob. Ele usava toda a sua força para conter Emmett que continuava insistindo em passar. Para chegar até mim.

Eu estava totalmente perdida. Porque tudo aquilo estava acontecendo? O que eu havia feito para deixar Emmett, justo Emmett, tão furioso?

Minhas perguntas foram respondidas quando consegui encarar o olhar do meu tio por cima do ombro de Jacob. Os olhos dourados não estavam lá. Ao invez deles encontrei um par de olhos brancos. Completamente sem vida.

- Aberração. – Emmett havia mexido os lábios. Eu podia dizer com certeza que não era sua voz. Era uma voz fria. Sombria. Mas um pouco familiar. – Você não vai sobreviver, aberração.

As palavras da "coisa" que estava controlando meu tio foram lentamente me ferindo. Eu sabia que não era Emmett. Mas estava doendo demais ver alguém que eu amava me dizer aquelas coisas.

Eles sempre diziam que eu era especial. A mais especial de todos eles. Eles me mimavam demais. Eles me amavam demais. Será que aquele amor todo não havia os deixado cegos? Talvez a palavra "especial" só fosse um jeito mais sutil para definir "aberração". Olhando por aquele ângulo, fazia muito sentido pra mim.

Acordei dos meus devaneios quando senti as mãos de Jacob me levantarem. Me segurando pela cintura. Eu encarei a sala novamente. A atmosfera totalmente mudada. Os casais não estavam mais juntos apenas admirando a mim e a Jacob. Todos agora pareciam tentar segurar Emmett. Que ainda tinha os olhos completamente brancos e se retorcia tentando se livrar de Jasper, Edward, Carlisle e Bella que o seguravam pelos braços e pelas pernas.

- Emmett. Pare com isso, Por favor. Volte – Rose estava na frente dele agora. Acariciando seu rosto. Sem medo algum que ele fosse a machucar. Como eu fazia quando Jake estava nervoso. Mas ela não estava tendo tanto sucesso.

- Jacob! – a voz de Edward estava totalmente descontrolada. Ele não mantinha seu tom diplomático e calmo de sempre. Ele estava realmente nervoso.

- Tire Renesmee daqui, agora. – Jacob já estava me puxando em direção a porta meio segundo depois que meu pai havia pronunciado a frase.

- Mas Pai... – comecei a argumentar. Fazendo Jacob parar de me puxar. Eu queria ficar. Queria saber o que estava acontecendo. Como tio Emmett ia se sentir depois daquilo tudo. Ele ficaria bem, não ficaria? Eu queria tentar acalma-lo. Queria ajudar minha família.

- Eu disse AGORA, RENESMEE ! – Edward nunca havia gritado daquele jeito comigo. Com tanta fúria nos olhos.

Jacob mais uma vez me puxava em direção a saída. Desta vez eu não resisti. Quando já estávamos na parte de fora da casa. De frente para a floresta, Jacob me pegou no colo. Agradeci mentalmente. Eu não tinha forças pra nada. Tanta coisa havia acontecido em menos de 48 horas. Eu estava completamente perdida.

Em quanto ele corria em direção a La Push. Senti a chuva batendo forte em todo o meu corpo. Os pingos estavam grosso. Encharcando o pijama que provavelmente, Bella havia vestido em mim. Escondi meu rosto no peito de Jacob. Respirando o cheiro dele que por incrível que pareça, ficava melhor ainda misturado com a chuva. Tentei esquecer da cena que acabara de presenciar. Mas foi impossível. Agora não era mais a voz de Jacob dizendo que iria embora que me atormentava. Era a voz do estranho no corpo de Emmett que me falava uma verdade que nunca tinham me deixado enxergar.

_- Aberração. - Aberração. - Aberração. - Aberração. - Aberração. - Aberração. - Aberração._

---

Jacob estava caminhando agora. Tirei meu rosto do seu peito e percebi que já estávamos na frente da casa dele. Indo em direção a porta.

O lugar estava totalmente silencioso e escuro. Jake acendeu as luzes da sala. Deparei-me com um ambiente totalmente familiar. Fazia quase 1 ano que eu havia sido proibida, por Edward, de vir a casa de Jacob. Mas estava tudo do mesmo jeito que eu lembrava. Dois sofás antigos. Um grande balcão e uma TV de 29 polegadas. Pronto, era apenas isto que havia na sala.

- Nessie? Consegue caminhar? – parei de admirar a pequena mas confortável sala dos Black e fiz um gesto positivo com a cabeça. Ele foi me colocando sobre meus pés lentamente. Segurando-me forte pela cintura. Eu encarei seus olhos. Cheios de preocupação. Mas ele não colocou a preocupação pra fora. Ele apenas sorriu. O meu sorriso. Ele estava com o corpo todo molhado devido a chuva. Ainda caiam algumas gotas de seu cabelo. Ele estava com a lateral do corpo grudado na minha. Dando-me apoio. O calor que emanava dele era algo tão bom. Minha mão deslizou do seu pescoço para o seu peito quente. Acariciando a pele macia dele. Imediatamente senti minha pulsação aumentar. E o ar começar começando a faltar. Então me dei conta que eu só conseguia ouvir dois corações pulsando.

- Cadê o Billy? – perguntei sussurrando. Tentando recuperar o fôlego. Tirando imediatamente a minha mão de onde ela estava.

- Com Charlie. – ele informou sorridente. Eu sabia que ele podia ouvir meu coração. Estava se divertindo as minhas custas. Mas eu não começaria uma discussão boba. Eu não estava em condições para discutir.

- Toda molhada... – ele sussurrou. Passando a mão que estava livre no meu cabelo. Enquanto a outra que estava na minha cintura passeava pelas minhas costas. O calor das mãos aqueciam minha pele. Fazendo-a ficar toda arrepiada.

Eu queria xingá-lo. Dizer pra me levar de volta pra casa agora. Eu precisava saber como tudo tinha terminado. Se é que já havia terminado. Mas eu não conseguia. O calor. As mãos. Os olhos. Faziam-me esquecer de tudo.

- Vem, preciso te secar – ele não esperou por minha resposta. Aquilo era uma ordem. Ele foi me guiando até o banheiro, não tirando a mão da minha cintura.

Seguimos em um corredor pela cozinha e por mais duas portas fechadas. Paramos em frente a uma terceira porta. Ele a abriu e me colocou para dentro do banheiro. Entrando junto comigo.

O banheiro não era tão pequeno, mas Jacob era grande demais. Não tínhamos espaço nenhum para circular. Ele também pareceu ficar incomodado com a falta de espaço. Me pegando, agora com as duas mãos em minha cintura. Colocando-me sentada no balcão onde ficava a pia e um armário embaixo dela. Ele se abaixou e logo voltou com uma toalha branca nas mãos.

- O que você...? – ele colocou o dedo indicador nos meus lábios. Acompanhado de um "shhhhh". Me impedindo de terminar a frase.

Ele continuou ainda alguns segundos mais com o dedo no meu lábio. Olhando fundo nos meus olhos. Ele estava perto. Perto demais. Eu havia ficado quase do tamanho dele sentada em cima do balcão. Era quase impossível desviar os olhos dele. Ele lentamente tirou o dedo da minha boca. Passando a mão pelo meu rosto. Eu podia ouvir um coração em ritmo acelerado, mas não tinha certeza se era o meu.

- Seja boazinha e me deixa cuidar de você, ok? – ele passou devagar a toalha no meu rosto. Nunca tirando os olhos dos meus. Indo em direção aos meus cabelos. Apertando levemente para tirar a água que havia nele.

- Eu podia muito bem... – tentei novamente argumentar. Ele estava muito perto e aquilo não era bom. Mas fui parada novamente

- Eu to tentando ser gentil, sabia? – ele disse, em um tom serio. Apoiando as mãos no balcão, uma de cada lado do meu corpo. Bloqueando-me para que eu não fugisse.

- Você não faz o tipo gentil. – fiquei realmente surpresa com a minha resposta. E ele também. Fui sincera. Se você olhasse pelo lado romântico, Jacob com certeza não se encaixava em um perfeito cavalheiro. Mas eu gostava desse jeito "não estou nem aí" dele. Tentei aliviar o clima, porque vi que Jake havia ficado um pouco chateado pelo meu comentário. – Você fica melhor só sendo o idiota.

- Muito engraçada. – ele riu de modo sarcástico. – Só achei que você gostasse de ser mimada ás vezes – suas voz era em um tom um pouco frustrado. Mas ele sorria enquanto estendia a toalha sobre minhas costas. Se afastando um pouco de mim.

- Eu gosto mas... – encarei o chão. Ele se afastar de mim me fez lembrar porque eu estava em La Push. Foi então que a dor voltou – Você... me pegou em uma semana...esquisita.

Provavelmente ele viu a tristeza nos meus olhos quando o encarei. Imediatamente ele me abraçou. Forte. Quente. Me fazendo levantar do balcão, porém não me deixando por os pés no chão. Coloquei meus braços em volta do seu pescoço. Não consegui mais conter as lagrimas.

- Ness – ele sussurrava no meu ouvido. Passando a mão nos meus cabelos. – Eu prometo, não vou deixar ninguém encostar um dedo em você.

- Não, não é isso. – me afastei um pouco dele para olha-lo. Limpando minhas lagrimas. – Eu...Foi o que... Emmett, ou melhor... A 'coisa' falou...

- Do que você ta falando, Nessie? – ele me olhava franzindo o cenho. Ele não sabia do que eu estava falando? Mas ele estava segurando Emmett, era impossível ele não ter ouvir.

- Aberração... Ele me chamou de... aberração. – eu tentei engolir o choro desta vez. – Jake, não brinca, eu sei que você ouviu.

- Não, eu não ouvi nada. Juro. – Ele realmente não estava mentindo. Mas como aquilo tinha acontecido? Eu lembrava claramente da boca de Emmett se movendo e as palavras saindo alto e claro.

- Tenta esquecer isso agora, por favor? – ele foi me colocando no chão. Dando um beijo demorado na minha bochecha. – Amanhã a gente pensa nisso, certo?

Ele estava querendo me distrair. E o pior, estava conseguindo. Mas eu queria pensar. Queria ter as respostas pra tudo que tinha acontecido. Queria poder ajudar minha família.

- Vem, precisa tirar essa roupa molhada. – as palavras dele me tiraram totalmente do que eu estava pensando. O que ele havia dito? Ele não ia dar mais uma de "gentil", certo?

- O que você vai fazer? – perguntei nervosa. Vi que estávamos entrando no quarto dele. Outro cômodo da casa dos Black que estava exatamente como eu lembrava. O quarto de Jacob era uma bagunça muito organizada. Estava tudo fora do lugar mas não parecia que estava. Ele abriu o guarda-roupa e tirou uma camiseta branca e uma calça de moletom de um tom cinza claro.

- Vai ficar um pouco grande, mas é melhor que roupa molhada. – ele disse sorrindo. Pegou a camiseta branca colocando-a perto do nariz. Respirando forte. Fazendo uma cara de nojo.

- Cheiro de lobo! – ele me entregou a camiseta e a calça. Ainda tinha a expressão de nojo no seu rosto. Eu sorri para ele. Pegando a camiseta e respirando fundo perto dela. Fechando os meus olhos.

- Amo seu cheiro. É o melhor cheiro do mundo – admiti. – Mas eu acabei de descobrir que gosto mais quando tem cheiro de chuva misturado. – Abri meus olhos. Rindo. Pronta para encarar um Jacob que ia debochar de mim a vida inteira por este comentário. Mas não o encontrei. Ao invés dele encontrei um Jacob com a boca entre aberta. E um pouco, ofegante? Sim, ele parecia realmente ofegante.

- O que foi, Jake? – eu conseguia ouvir o coração dele batendo forte. Parecia que tinha corrido uma maratona.

- Eu... Eu... Preciso... Banho. – ele pegou algumas peças de roupa e saiu em disparada fechando a porta do quarto. Logo depois fechando a porta do banheiro.

Eu encarei por alguns segundos a porta fechada. O que tinha dado nele? Eu ouvi o barulho do chuveiro sendo ligado em um movimento rápido. Até um pouco desesperado. Parecia que Jake queria fugir de algo.

Ouvi a água se chocar com algo. Tão forte quanto o chão. Mas mesmo assim macio e confortável. Podia até imaginar a água batendo em suas costa. Passando por cada curva dos seus músculos...

Sacudi minha cabeça. Respirando fundo. "CALA A BOCA RENESMEE!" me xinguei mentalmente. Se eu pudesse me chutar, com certeza eu faria.

Tentei ignorar completamente o barulho da água. Ocupei minha mente com a tarefa de tirar minhas roupas molhadas e troca-las pelas de Jacob. As duas peças ficaram enormes. Caberiam mais duas de mim sem nenhum problema dentro delas. Mas como Jake havia dito, era melhor que ficar com aquela roupa molhada.

A tarefa de trocar de roupa havia terminado. E para meu alivio o barulho do chuveiro tinha parado. Mas eu podia ouvi-lo. Ele continuava no banheiro.

Me sentei na pequena cama de solteiro dele. O cansaço estava começando a chegar. Eu sentia meus olhos ficarem pesados e meu corpo meio mole. Resolvi me deitar enquanto esperava ele sair do banho. O travesseiro. As cobertas. A roupa que eu vestia. Tudo tinha um forte cheiro dele. Isso me ajudou a relaxar. Fechei meus olhos. Pareceu passar apenas alguns segundos. Mas quando os abri novamente. Ele já estava do meu lado. Sentado na cama. Me encarando.

- Minhas roupas ficam bem melhor em você. – Ele sorria enquanto olhava a blusa e a calça cinza. Ele parecia bem mais calmo. O coração que voava agora era o meu.

- Quer trocar de guarda roupa um dia desses? – perguntei. Me sentando na cama. Tentando me acalmar

- Quem sabe. Ia ser legal ter umas roupas de grife. – Ele se levantou em quanto respondia. Logo depois me pegando no colo.

- Pra onde você ta me levando agora? – Eu tentei me livrar dos braços dele. Eu já estava conseguindo caminhar perfeitamente bem. Mas quando a minha pele tocou na dele. Eu me rendi novamente.

- Não sei você, mas eu não durmo a dois dias. Então, preciso dormir. – passamos pelo pequeno corredor novamente. Entrando na sala. Para minha surpresa um dos sofás tinha virado uma grande cama, com dois travesseiros e uma coberta bege. Eu congelei nos braços dele. Ia ser a primeira vez depois de tudo que dormiríamos juntos de novo. Eu não podia negar, as coisas estavam diferentes depois que eu soube da Impressão. Talvez saber da Impressão não foi o que mais pesou. Depois que ele tinha ameaçado me deixar que tudo tinha mudado. Certo, eu só havia passado algumas horas um tanto que conturbadas com ele. Mas eu podia ver que as coisas tinham mudado, e muito.

- Sabe, eu posso ir dormir na sua cama e você fica com essa aqui inteirinha pra você. Que tal? – fui tropeçando nas minhas palavras em quando ele me deitava no sofá-cama. Eu queria que ele concordasse com a minha proposta. Mas ao mesmo tempo queria tanto ficar ali. Dormir com ele de novo.

- Não, vai ter que me aturar a noite toda. – ele falou em quanto se deitava do outro lado do sofá. Eu me sentei olhando para frente. Enquanto ele se virava pro meu lado. Arrumando a travesseiro.

- Se estiver sem sono pode ligar a tv. Não me importo. – ele já estava com os olhos fechados. Os braços cruzados em cima do peito nu. E uma calça de pijama preta. Deus! Ele estava lindo. Ele era lindo.

- Não, também to morrendo de sono. – me entreguei novamente. Eu sabia que ele não ia me deixar sair de perto. Deitei-me virada para o lado contrário do dele.

- Você ficou dormindo dois dias, não pode ta com tanto sono – ele falou rindo. Senti ele se mexer um pouco. Pelo calor que eu sentia agora nas minhas costas, ele estava chegando perto.

- Eu não tava dormindo. Minha consciência ficou me perturbando – as lembranças já não doíam tanto. Porque eu sabia que ele não ia me deixar.

- Como assim? – me virei para ele. Ele me encarava esperando minha resposta. Cheguei um pouco mais perto dele. Segurei seu rosto. Passando as imagens que minha consciência passou pra mim durante aqueles dois dias. A voz dele dizendo que ia embora. O abraço não correspondido. Os olhar duro e frio me encarando.

Ele não disse nada quando terminei de passar as imagens. Ele apenas me abraçou. Com tanta força que chegava a machucar. Mas eu não me importava. Eu podia sentir os braços grandes em volta de mim. A respiração quente batendo no meu rosto. Dois corações pulsando rápido demais.

Naquele momento eu não pensava em nada além dele. Todo o resto poderia esperar. A única coisa que importava era ele. Eu queria colocar aquilo pra fora. Dizer pra ele que as coisas estavam mudando. E mudando rápido demais pra mim.

Mas eu não consegui pronunciar se quer uma palavra. O calor foi me invadindo e eu fui relaxando nos braços dele. Não demorou muito eu estava inconsciente. Mas eu ainda podia senti-lo em minha volta.

Finalmente eu entendi que era ali, com ele que eu deveria ficar. Que eu morreria se o tirassem de mim. E que eu o amava mais que tudo.

---

O barulho da chuva não havia parado a noite toda. Já estava claro em La Push. Mas só agora que eu percebia. Fui retomando a consciência lentamente. Senti os braços quentes e fortes em volta da minha cintura. Eu estava deitada em cima dele. Meu rosto apoiado em seu peito. Minhas mãos em volta do seu pescoço.

Suspirei forte. Abrindo meus olhos. Tirei minha cabeça do seu peito e o encarei. Ele continuava dormindo. Respirando lentamente.

Os olhos fechados. O cabelo curto todo bagunçado. As bochechas levemente avermelhadas. A boca entre aberta. Como eu nunca havia percebido que ele era tão lindo? O que diabos eu tinha na cabeça pra não prestar atenção nele?

Tirei minha mão do peito dele. Toquei o seu rosto bem devagar. Ele se mexeu um pouco, levando o rosto em direção a minha mão. Como se ele quisesse que eu o tocasse mais. Achei que ele havia acordado, mas a respiração continuava no mesmo compasso calmo.

- Ness... – ele sussurrou em meio a um suspiro. Quase sem movimentar os lábios. Me apertando mais contra seu corpo.

Eu realmente nunca tinha reparado que Jacob falava em quanto dormia. Certo, eu não havia reparado muita coisa em relação a Jake. Como, por exemplo, os lábios. A pronuncia do meu nome tinha feito minha atenção ser toda voltada para aquele pequeno pedaço de Jacob.

Inclinei meu rosto. Ficando um pouco mais próxima do rosto dele. Minha mão foi deslizando pelo seu rosto. Até que toquei levemente com meu polegar no seu lábio inferior. Era quente e macio. Como todo ele era.

Eu estava tão perto dele agora. Ofegante e corando. Mas minha vantagem é que ele continuava dormindo, e não presenciava esse momento patético.

Me aproximei ainda mais. Eu não estava raciocinando muito bem. Eu só pensava em como seria sentir os lábios dele.

Eu tremia. Não podia ser assim, certo? Ele estava dormindo, Renesmee! Mas esse pensamento só foi um flash rápido de sanidade que passou pela minha mente. Segundos depois eu estava com meus olhos fechados. Já podendo sentir a respiração dele bater no meu rosto. Encostei de leve meu nariz no dele. Eu pude sentir uma força sobrenatural que me puxava pra mais perto dele. Parecia que Jacob sentia o mesmo. Foi apenas o simples toque da nossa pele que o fez querer mais. Que me fez querer mais.

Ele se aproximou. Tentando alcançar meus lábios. Eu não me importava mais se ele estava dormindo ou se fingia dormir. Eu precisava senti-lo. Eu não podia mais controlar. A força estranha não me deixava parar. Eu não queria parar.

- JACOB !

O grito forte e cheia de fúria fez tudo parar. O ar começou a voltar levemente aos meus pulmões. Os tremores começavam a sumir lentamente. A força que me arrastava para Jacob tinha agora desaparecido. Abri meus olhos e entendi porque todas aquelas sensações tinham passado. Embaixo de mim agora só havia o antigo e agora frio sofá dos Black.

x-x-x

**N/A: essa calça de pijama preta do senhor Black, me fez lembrar do senhor Lautner saindo da academia esses tempos e :BBBBBB**

**ok, não me matem pelos erros de português. Não quero mais incomodar minha revisadora (LIIIINDA|MARAVILHOOOSA) DUSIHDUISD então vão ter que agüentar minha ignorância \hm ._.**

**Cap grande hãn? *-* por isso que demorou, espero que gostem!**

**NESSIE LEEEEERDA ! PEGA ELE LOGO :***

**REVIEWSREVIEWSREVIEWSREVIEWSREVIEWS, é sempre bom receber reviews :B**

**Dessa-I-Re****: **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH ! postei :B DON'T KILL ME ! eu queria despachar esse cap logo se não eu não ia terminar nunca D: LOOOOOOOOOVE YA 3

**Anna R Black****: **você chorou aninha? *-* que liiindo também chorei escrevendo o 2° cap, mas calma ainda vai chorar muuito mais MUHAHAHA ! que bom que gostou :*

**Karla Valéria: **Nossa Karla ! MUUITO mas muuito obrigada mesmo. Essa foi minha intenção desde o começo, mostrar a FOOOUFURA desses dois *-* espero que continue lendo a fic e gostando cada vez mais ;D


	5. Capítulo 4

**Disclaimer: **twilight não é meu, se fosse eu encolhia e pegava o Booboo Stewart ;s

_A força que me arrastava para Jacob tinha agora desaparecido. Abri meus olhos e entendi porque todas aquelas sensações tinham passado. Embaixo de mim agora só havia o antigo e agora frio sofá dos Black._

**Capítulo IV**

Minha família estava provavelmente toda reunida. Tentando descobrir o que havia atacado Emmett. Planejando maneiras de me deixar a salvo de algo desconhecido. E o que eu fazia? Tentava agarrar o cara que eu conheço desde sempre. Como eu estava sendo útil.

Agora era fácil raciocinar, porque ele não estava mais com o corpo quente colado no meu. Nem com a boca tão perto da minha. Eu estava completamente agradecida pelo grito que fez todas as sensações pararem. Mas a gratidão rapidamente passou quando eu encarei quem havia gritado.

Jacob estava de pé. Em cima do sofá-cama. Na minha frente, me protegendo mais uma vez. Em uma posição de ataque. Pronto para pular na garganta de quem quer que fosse.

- Pai – eu sussurrei. Abaixando minha cabeça imediatamente. Eu estava com tanta vergonha. Tanto nojo de mim mesma. Aquele, definitivamente, estava longe de ser o momento para começar minha vida amorosa.

Edward tinha uma expressão cansada. Mas principalmente uma expressão de raiva no rosto. Ele tinha toda a razão de estar com raiva. Eu era a criatura mais repulsiva, egoísta e insensível de todo o planeta. Ele tinha todo o direito de gritar. De colocar pra fora tudo que eu já sabia que eu era. Ele tinha todo o direito de dizer que eu não merecia ter uma família como eles. Uma família que faria o possível e o impossível pra me ver bem e feliz. Ele tinha direito até de dizer que eu não merecia Jacob. Que ele era bom demais pra mim.

Eu não tiraria a razão dele se ele falasse tudo aquilo pra mim. Porque era verdade. Eu sabia que era.

Quando tomei coragem para encarar meu pai nos olhos novamente, a raiva tinha se dissipado. Ele me olhava com certa tristeza agora. Edward suspirou. Desviando do meu olhar e encarando Jacob. Que para minha surpresa continuava lá. Na mesma posição de ataque.

- Jacob? Você poderia me deixar falar á sós com Renesmee? – Não era apenas sua expressão que tinha mudado. A voz de Edward ainda tinha certa raiva. Mas era sempre esse tom ameaçador que ele usava com Jacob.

Jake rapidamente saiu da posição que estava. Sentando-se no sofá para poder me olhar. Os olhos dele encontraram os meus. Pude ler pela sua expressão que ele queria saber se ele podia ir. Fiz um sinal positivo com a cabeça. Ele suspirou. Chegando perto de mim. Colocou uma das mãos na minha nuca. Dando um beijo lento em meu rosto.

Ele passou rosnando por Edward. Com um olhar totalmente furioso. Mas meu pai apenas o acompanhou com os olhos até ele sair pela porta da frente.

Olhei pela janela da sala. Consegui ver Jacob se afastar um pouco e logo depois só pude ouvir o barulho das patas no chão da floresta. Ele já estava em uma distancia razoável. O barulho e o cheiro estavam desaparecendo.

- Como consegue suporta-lo, Nessie? – Edward falava sorrindo. Tentado fazer uma piada. Bom, não estava funcionando.

Em resposta, eu apenas dei de ombros. Eu queria tanto que ele gritasse. Que falasse tudo que eu precisava ouvir. Mas ele insistiu nas piadas.

- Alice ficou a beira de uma crise de nervos, quando lembrou que você só estava vestindo um pijama ao sair de casa. – Ele se aproximou e sentou-se onde Jacob havia sentado. Mostrando uma maleta de uma cor bege, com alguns detalhes em dourado.

- Ela me obrigou a trazer isto. Bem, você conhece a pequena. É bem possível que tenha peças suficientes para você usar até o fim do ano. – Ele sorriu novamente. O sorriso torto que ficava lindo combinado ao seu eterno rosto adolescente.

- Obrigada. – Respondi devolvendo o mesmo sorrido. Algo que tinha herdado dele, como os cabelos, alguns traços e algumas manias. Manias estas que de acordo com Jacob, eram as piores coisas em mim.

- Devo dar razão ao Cachorro desta vez. – Ele respondeu aos meus pensamentos em meio a um suspiro. – Queria que não cometesse os mesmos erros que eu. Ser extremamente altruísta nunca é bom.

- Eu? Altruísta? – Sorri com sarcasmo. Eu já sentia a umidade aumento nos meus olhos. E minha voz começando a falhar. – Você teve um ótimo exemplo de como eu sou altruísta quando entrou, não teve?

- Tive. Bom, pelo menos quando você voltou a raciocinar, tive sim. – o sorriso torto estava nos lábios dele novamente.

Não consegui mais conter as lagrimas. Edward estava sendo tão compreensivo com aquilo tudo. Compreensivo demais. Eu não merecia tanto.

Ele se aproximou de mim. Com o olhar triste voltando ao seu rosto. Ele parou um tempo. Apenas me analisando. Até que depois de um tempo ele sussurrou:

- Nada disto é culpa sua, querida. – Ele dizia. Acariciando meu rosto. Mas quando consegui assimilar a frase, desviei o rosto das mãos gélidas dele. Levantando-me.

- Você quer dizer que a culpa é de Jacob então, Edward? – Eu não gritava. O choro não me deixava aumentar o tom de minha voz. Mas minha voz era forte e cheia de raiva.

- Ele não tem culpa alguma disto tudo. – Edward continuava sentado. Me olhando. – Eu tenho certeza que... – as lagrimas começavam a aumentar. -...se ele pudesse...ele não escolheria...

Eu precisava completar a frase. Mas não encontrei forças para fazê-lo. A dor que senti quando Jacob disse que iria me deixar, agora voltava com toda a força. A duvida e a rejeição tomando conta de cada parte do meu corpo.

E se o que eu estava preste a falar fosse verdade? E se não houvesse impressão? Se não houvesse lobisomens ou vampiros? Se eu e ele fossemos apenas duas pessoas normais, ele ainda seria o meu Jacob? E enquanto ao que eu sentia por ele? Nada mudaria, certo?

_Claro que não_. – respondi a mim mesma para a ultima pergunta. Mas e ele? Eu não sabia. Mas eu tinha uma idéia.

Foi pensando nisso que me entreguei as lagrimas, mais uma vez. Mas agora eu não tinha forças para tentar disfarçar, nem muito menos me importar pelo fato de Edward estar lá. A dor me arrastava para já conhecida escuridão.

- Filha... – A voz de Edward parecia estar tão distante. Foi então que senti os braços de meu pai em volta de mim. Me abraçando. Beijando minha testa.

No fundo eu sabia que estava sendo estúpida. Porque afinal havia a impressão. Ele era um lobisomem. Eu era uma meia-vampira. E nós não éramos nem de longe pessoas normais. Mas, só agora que eu conseguia ver o lado dele. Como ele deveria se sentir em relação há não ter escolha. Estar preso a algo que ele não queria.

Um estrondoso "click" berrou dentro da minha cabeça. E junto com ele o barulho da porta da casa dos Black sendo praticamente arrancada.

"_Eu vou embora Nessie. Eu não quero que você fique presa a algo que você não quer._" Ele havia dito. Parecia que fazia tanto tempo, mas só agora que eu realmente entendia.

- O QUE VOCÊ FEZ COM ELA?

Ele ia ser capaz de ir embora para poupar _meu_ sofrimento. Mas e ele? E a dor que ele sentia? Eu não era a única a não ter escolha. Ele também não tinha.

Fui tomando consciência do ambiente em volta de mim aos poucos. Senti Edward afrouxar o abraço que me dava. E as mãos geladas e pálidas serem substituídas por um par de mãos morenas e quentes.

Jacob me puxou para seus braços. Fazendo que meu rosto ficasse grudado em seu peito. Ele mantinha uma mão em minha cintura, que inconscientemente, me puxava mais pra perto dele. E outra acariciando meus cabelos.

O calor e o cheiro dele me invadiram mais uma vez. A dor e as lagrimas começavam a parar.

- Calma Ness. Eu to aqui. – ele sussurrou perto do meu ouvido. Com um tom preocupado, mas ao mesmo tempo tão doce e calmo.

Enquanto as lagrimas paravam e eu começava a me acalmar, eu chegava a uma conclusão. Eu, definitivamente, não tinha herdado a mania altruísta de Edward. Agora eu tinha a prova disto. Eu nunca teria coragem de fazer o que Jake havia tentado fazer comigo. Nem que fosse para o bem dele, eu não teria. Eu precisava demais dele. Eu nunca poderia deixá-lo ir embora. Nem muito menos tentar ir embora sem ele.

Coloquei minhas mãos nas costas dele. Pressionando-o contra mim. Ele enroscou ainda mais os braços em minha cintura. Colocando os lábios no meu rosto e dando leves beijos nele.

Não pude evitar suspirar quando senti os lábios dele tocarem na minha pele. E pude ouvir Edward suspirar também. Um suspiro triste, como se ele estivesse se rendendo.

- É, estou. – ele disse em uma voz baixa e calma.

Não acreditando na paz que vinha de sua voz. Tirei meu rosto do ombro de Jacob. E o encarei. Ele não poderia ter aceitado, poderia?

- Teremos tempo para discutir isso. – ele disse finalmente. Sussurrando. - Agora só te peço calma, filha. Deixe tudo isso acabar, e depois...

- Emmett? Como ele esta? – perguntei antes mesmo de Edward terminar o que dizia. As palavras "._..deixe tudo isso acabar..." _ me fizeram ser um pouco menos egoísta. Como Edward havia dito. Depois que tudo acabasse, teríamos tempo.

- Quer muito lhe pedir desculpas. Mas ele esta ótimo fisicamente. – o sorriso torto estava nos lábios dele novamente. Na certa estava apenas tentando me convencer que as coisas estavam realmente bem.

- Mas _estão_ realmente bem. – meu pai continuou mais uma vez respondendo a meus pensamentos. Jacob devia estar achando aquela conversa totalmente sem sentido, mas mesmo assim não interrompeu.

- Alice já tem uma pista de quem seja. E bem, estamos indo procurar o que ela viu. – Edward falava olhando para Jacob agora, certamente respondendo a alguma pergunta dele.

- Por isso que queremos que volte para casa filha.

- Ela NÃO vai voltar! – Jacob quase gritou. Desmanchando o abraço que me dava. Chegando um pouco mais perto de Edward. – O que você ta tentando fazer _sanguessuga_? Colocar ela como isca?

- Não _cachorro_! Eu nunca faria isto. – os dois estavam perdendo o tom diplomático de sempre, e isto não era nada bom. – Eu apenas não confio nos outros lobos.

- Não seja idiota, eles nunca iam machucar ela. Eu não deixaria – Jacob falava alto mais uma vez. Os tremores começando a tomar conta de seu corpo.

- Jake... – eu tentei acalma-lo, mas logo fui cortada por meu pai.

- Eles estão em maior numero. E nós não sabemos quantas mentes a coisa pode controlar. – meu pai tentava acalmar-se, mas não estava conseguindo. - Tente raciocinar pelo menos uma vez.

Jacob rosnava, mas os tremores já não estavam tão fortes. Eu encarei seu rosto. Ele tinha os olhos focados no rosto de Edward. Com uma expressão de raiva, mas uma certa tristeza escondida nos olhos. Eles ficaram algum tempo se encarando, até que Edward falou:

- Errado de novo. – Meu pai parou de encará-lo, e preferiu falar com o chão da sala. Edward estava mais calmo. Falando em um tom envergonhado, mas sincero. – Você é o único que pode. E...bem, o único que confio pra protege-la.

- É por causa da impressão, não é? – foi a vez de Jacob encarar o chão. Falando em nada mais que um sussurro.

- Nós pensamos que sim. – Edward respondeu. Sua voz, desta vez, estava calma. Mas ele continuou encarando o chão.

- Vocês podem me dizer do que estão falando? – Olhei de meu pai para Jacob. Ele apenas me olhou, um olhar um tanto envergonhado. Eu continuei encarando-o, mas a resposta não veio. Edward que resolveu falar algo.

- Filha, ontem, quem era a pessoa mais próxima de você? – Edward perguntou lentamente para que eu entendesse de imediato. E deu certo. Ele não precisou dizer mais nada. Apenas juntei o que eles estavam falando com o que Edward havia me perguntado.

A pessoa mais próxima a mim era Jacob. Emmett talvez fosse a segunda pessoa mais próxima a mim. Então porque o monstro não resolveu atacar através de Jacob? A impressão.

_Então, Jake é o único que não poderá me atacar? _– perguntei mentalmente a Edward.

- Achamos que sim Nessie.- Edward estudava a minha expressão. Desviei dos olhos dele. Tentando fazer ele parar de ouvir o que eu pensava. Como se aquilo fosse ajudar em algo.

Mais uma vez ele não tinha escolha. Era evidente que meu pai estava contando com ele para me proteger. O jeito que Edward havia dito que ele era o único em quem ele confiava para me proteger, foi dito em um tom que eu nunca havia ouvido Edward falar com Jacob.

- Você pode voltar pra casa quando quiser. – Edward estava perto de mim. Sussurrando. Me fazendo parar de pensar. Ele encostou os lábios frios no topo da minha cabeça. Dando um beijo leve.

- Cuide de Jacob, certo? – O sorriso estava lá novamente. E o que ele disse me fez sorrir também. Claro, porque era Jacob que precisava de proteção, não é mesmo?

Eu apenas acenei com a cabeça. Atirando-me nos braços de Edward. Dando um abraço forte nele.

- Obrigada pai. – dei um beijo em seu rosto. Ele me olhou sorridente. Saindo do meu abraço e indo em direção a porta.

Jacob, que continuava a encarar o chão, apenas acompanhou Edward até a porta. Eu tive a sensação de que meu pai ia falar algo, mas acabou apenas atravessando a porta e indo embora.

Olhei pela janela, Edward já havia desaparecido. Sem deixar nenhum vestígio de sua passagem. Encarei Jacob, que agora estava apoiado na parede. Ele me olhava tristemente. Como se tudo aquilo que tivesse acontecendo fosse culpa dele. Lobo idiota.

A única culpada era eu. A única que tinha o direito de ser culpada era eu. Mas parecia que ninguém via. Que todos queriam facilitar as coisas pra mim.

- Sabe... – eu comecei. Aquele silêncio todo não estava me fazendo bem. – Você não precisa ir junto, se não quiser. Edward disse que esta tudo bem, então, se não quiser ficar comigo...

Não pensei muito antes de dizer aquilo. Mas, depois que havia dito, elas tiveram outro significado pra mim. E parecia que para Jacob também. Ele ainda me olhava tristemente, mas havia mais alguma coisa que eu não consegui identificar.

- Quando será que você vai entender... – ele sussurrava. Se aproximando de mim. Colocando uma das mãos em minha nuca. Levantando meu rosto com a outra, me fazendo encara-lo.

-...que eu _nunca_ vou te deixar?

- Talvez ainda demore um pouco. – sorri para ele. Corando loucamente. Tentei tirar meus olhos dos deles, mas ele não deixou. Continuou segurando meu rosto e aproximou o seu.

- Bom, eu não to com pressa. – ele também sorria agora. O meu sorriso bobo. Seus dedos passavam levemente pelas minhas bochechas coradas e o sorriso só aumentava. Chegando em seus olhos e me fazendo, literalmente, derreter.

Mais uma vez eu queria dizer tudo pra ele. Mas falhei novamente. A voz de Edward voltava a minha mente lembrando-me que eu tinha que ter calma, ser paciente e tentar ser altruísta. Era difícil, ainda mais com ele ali, tão perto. Mas como Jake havia dito, ele não tinha pressa.

- É, nem eu. – Sussurrei. Sendo verdadeira, ou pelo menos tentando ser.

x-x-x

**N/A: quem NÃO gostou do cap levanta a mão o/**

**Sabem, não ia ser o Ed que ia aparecer, a ana e a karla são as culpadas pela mudança HAHA ! ;D Ia ser o vovô Charlie, mas não ficou legal, entaaao...segui a voz do povo SUIDHSUDH**

**Desculpeeeem pela demora, o Ed me fez empacar. JURO que o próximo não demora tanto eee, as coisas vão ficar tensas em sunset :***

REVIEWSREVIEWSREVIESREVIEWSREVIEWS, é sempre bom receber reviews :B

**Lizaaa****:** AAAH ! obrigada *-* que bom que você gostou, espero que continue lendo :*

**Karla Valéria: **É karla, você teve sorte na primeira vez, mas agora... sei que demorei e desculpa por isso! ç___ç HAHA é não ia ser o Edward mas, você e a ana fizeram minha cabeça.

Espero que não tenha odiado tanto este cap :*

**Anna R Black****: **você influenciou este cap Ana, DUISHDUSHD. Faz tipo, anos que não te vejo on no msn ç__ç Espero que goste do cap :*

**Dessa-I-Re****: **MIIIIIIIIIIINHA DIVA 3

SAUDADE ;______;

**Nessie Black: **obriiiiiiigada *-*

**Patty Carvalho****: **aan, demorei ;s DESCULPA PATTY, o próximo não demora tanto não, promessa :*


	6. Capítulo 5

**Disclaimer : **twilight não é meu, se fosse Robsten seria algo que _no_ _existe_ '-'

_A voz de Edward voltava a minha mente lembrando me que eu tinha que ter calma, ser paciente e tentar ser altruísta. Era difícil, ainda mais com ele ali, tão perto. Mas como Jake havia dito, ele não tinha pressa. _

_- É, nem eu. – Sussurrei. Sendo verdadeira, ou pelo menos tentando ser._

**Capítulo V**

Logo após aquelas poucas palavras com Jacob, decidi pegar a "pequena" maleta que Alice havia mandado, tomar um banho e colocar minhas próprias roupas. Não que eu não estivesse confortável nas roupas de Jacob, eu estava e até demais. Por isso era hora de me livrar da minha droga, o cheiro dele.

Demorei um tempo maior que necessário no chuveiro. Fiquei pensando nas palavras de Edward, tão convicto de que estava tudo bem. Aquilo havia me aliviado, mas de certa forma me preocupado com o que viria depois que tudo ficasse bem.

_Porque tudo acabava nele?_ Eu estava tentando fugir. Pensar no que era realmente importante, mas não adiantava. Ele sempre voltava aos meus pensamentos por mais que eu lutasse contra isto. _Talvez acabasse um dia, certo?_ Talvez quando eu não precisasse apenas imaginar como seria toca-lo. Como seria sentir os lábios dele na minha pele. As mãos grandes e quentes passando pelo meu corpo sem restrições.

Suspirei e coloquei-me embaixo do chuveiro novamente. Tentando tirar aqueles pensamentos da minha mente. Tentando fugir de algo que nem se eu quisesse eu conseguiria. É, talvez acabasse um dia, ou talvez só aumentasse.

Vendo que não teria sucesso em tentar tira-lo da minha cabeça, sai do banho. Torci para que houvesse algo básico dentro da minha maleta. Felizmente, encontrei uma calça jeens e uma blusa azul-marinho de linha. Tentei tirar mais a umidade dos meus cabelos e logo depois, sai do banheiro.

Encontrei Jacob com o rosto dentro da geladeira. Comendo algo que parecia o resto do jantar. Não consegui evitar e comecei a rir. Ele percebeu, virando-se pra mim, fingindo estar surpreso em me ver ali.

- Quer um pedaço? – Ele dizia com a boca cheia. Fechando a geladeira e trazendo consigo um prato com resto de pizza. Sentando-se na pequena mesa que ficava no centro da cozinha.

- Não obrigada, sou alérgica a pizza. – Continuei rindo. Sentando na cadeira a frente dele.

- Ow, que vida miserável essa. – Ele fazia uma careta. Fingindo que estava com pena.

- É... Bem, não tenho saúde, mas pelo menos sou _bonita_. – Ilustrei a palavra jogando meus cabelos pra trás. Sorrindo e piscando meus olhos pra ele. Dando uma gargalhada logo depois.

Ele me olhava com os lábios entreabertos e um sorriso que me deixou sem ar. Não era o meu sorriso bobo. Havia algo mais naquele sorriso, mas eu não sabia o que era. Parei de sorrir imediatamente e comecei a encarar a pequena mesa de madeira. Desviando daqueles olhos negros.

É, as coisas tinham mudado. O silêncio nunca ficava entre nós antigamente, sempre brincávamos, riamos juntos. Duas eternas crianças. _Sempre felizes demais_, como dizia Rose. Mas agora, eu não o via como uma criança. Não o via como o meu melhor amigo. O pior é que eu não fazia idéia se estava feliz ou triste com essa mudança. Ao mesmo tempo em que eu queria o meu Jacob bobo de volta, eu também queria Jacob de uma maneira nada inocente.

- Então...- Tentei evitar o silêncio. Parecendo casual. – O que a gente vai fazer hoje?

- Você viu que horas são, Renesmee? – Ele falou meu nome em um tom divertido. Eu tomei coragem e olhei pra ele. _Aquele_ sorriso ainda estava em seus lábios.

Usando com um pretexto para parar de olha-lo. Procurei em volta por um relógio. Logo encontrando um pendurado na parede da cozinha.

- Seis horas? A gente dormiu tanto assim? – Não acreditando me levantei e fui até a janela. O céu já começava a escurecer e a chuva continuava a cair.

- Eu teria dormido muito mais se _ele_ não tivesse me acordado.- Jacob havia me seguido até a janela. Ele ficou olhando para o céu enquanto eu o encarava.

- Você... não tava acordado antes dele chegar? – Mais uma vez tentei ser casual, porém a curiosidade me maltratava por dentro.

- Claro que não. Tava na melhor parte do sono. – Ele disse em um tom mau humorado, mas eu podia ver que ele falava a verdade.

- Ah... certo. – Abaixei a cabeça encarando o chão. Nem havia prestado muita atenção no que eu havia respondido a ele. Apenas pensei na sua resposta.

Bem, eu sabia que ele estava dormindo. Pelos seus batimentos e pelo compasso da sua respiração era evidente que estava. Mas, como ele podia ter retribuído ao meu toque com tanta consciência? Como ele podia ter quase me beijado se estava dormindo?

Pensando melhor, haviam tantas outras perguntas sem resposta, como por exemplo, como ele sabia tanto sobre mim? Como ele sabia sempre o que eu queria, sem nem ao menos eu estar certa do que eu realmente queria? Como ele sabia sempre o que dizer, o que fazer na hora certa? Como ele podia ser o único que não me machucaria? Será que até mesmo Carlisle, Rose ou até Bella poderiam me machucar?

Aquele pensamento me machucou tanto, mais do que eu esperava. Porque afinal Emmett já tinha tentado me atacar. E se apenas Jacob não poderia, era bem provável que _ele _tentasse me atacar por intermédio da minha família novamente.

Apertei meus olhos com força. Tentando fazer com que as palavras de Edward voltassem a minha cabeça para me acalmar. Mas não consegui. Eu queria estar junto deles. Queria tentar protege-los. Eu sabia que não podia, m as eu queria ao menos ficar perto deles para tentar.

Meus olhos subitamente começaram a arder e senti lagrimas começando a escorrer deles. Antes que as lagrimas caíssem por completo, senti uma mão quente no meu rosto que amparava minhas lagrimas.

Jake estava agora na minha frente. Tampando totalmente a visão que eu tinha da janela. Passando delicadamente o polegar pelo meu rosto. Ainda lutando contra as lagrimas. Encarei seu rosto e vi que estava calmo. Me olhando com uma expressão vazia. Ele parecia estar longe dali também, perdido nos próprios pensamentos.

- Vamos pra casa? – Ele perguntou. Depois de algum tempo em silêncio.

- Você já esta em casa. – Eu sorri pra ele. Achando absurda a idéia dele preferir estar na minha casa, do que em La push.

Ele deu de ombros. Não respondendo de imediato. Encarou meu rosto umas duas ou três vezes. Sempre muito pensativo. Até que finalmente ele abriu um sorriso e disse:

- É, mas sabe como é... Sinto falta da loira.

Ele sorriu. Um sorriso que não tocou seus olhos. Mas mesmo assim retribui o sorriso. Ele agora entrelaçava a mão que estava antes no meu rosto á uma das minhas. Os movimentos foram lentos. Como se ele estivesse tentando me dizer algo. Mas ele não o fez. Apenas apertou minha mão fortemente, me encarando nos olhos.

Desejei por um momento ter o dom de Edward ao invés deste meu dom inútil. Ou talvez, apenas conhece-lo do jeito que ele me conhecia. Saber o que ele queria melhor do que ele mesmo.

- Hey crianças.

A voz que vinha da porta era muito familiar. Uma voz forte, mas ao mesmo tempo calorosa e reconfortante. Soltei a mão de Jacob e me virei para encarar o dono da voz.

- Billy! – Fui em direção a cadeira de rodas. Me abaixando um pouco para abraça-lo. Eu estava realmente feliz em vê-lo.

- Nossa, não faz tanto tempo assim que não nos vemos. – Ele me olhou dos pés a cabeça. Logo depois que parei de abraça-lo. – E olha só pra você, esta linda.

Billy havia desviado os olhos de mim e olhava para Jacob enquanto pronunciava a ultima frase, com um sorriso no rosto. Jake apenas revirou os olhos e deu um pequeno empurrão na cadeira de rodas. Fazendo Billy parar de olha-lo e parar de sorrir.

- Estive pescando com Charlie, Nessie. – Billy agora arrastava a cadeira de rodas em direção a cozinha. Largando um pacote na geladeira. Onde, pelo cheiro podia ter certeza que haviam peixes.

- Ele disse que você é a pior neta que alguém poderia ter.

Billy havia falado aquilo de uma maneira brincalhona. Mas eu sabia que era verdade. Fazia algum tempo que não via Charlie. Obviamente não tanto tempo assim, mas definitivamente era tempo suficiente para deixá-lo triste.

- É, tenho sido mesmo. – Foi apenas isto que consegui responder a Billy. Queria poder dizer que amanha mesmo iria ver Charlie, mas eu não sabia o que poderia acontecer quando eu voltasse para casa. E não queria envolver mais um membro da família nessa confusão toda.

- Sam me contou o que aconteceu. – Billy havia voltado a sala. Olhando para Jacob que estava encostado na parede do hall.

- Como ele soube? – Perguntei antes de Jacob poder falar qualquer coisa.

- Eu, me transformei quando Edward estava aqui. Então... –Jake me respondeu meio envergonhado.

- Ah, sim. – eu sussurrei. Lembrando-me de mais uma das _coisas de lobo_. A pior delas de acordo com Jacob. A consciência coletiva.

- O que estão pensando em fazer? – Billy perguntou falando com Jacob mais uma vez.

- Edward disse que tem uma pista de onde _a coisa_ está.- Jacob disse enquanto caminhava até o fim do corredor. Entrando no próprio quarto e voltando alguns segundos depois. Ele já não vestia o pijama. Agora usava uma calça jeens e ainda terminava de vestir uma camiseta preta.

- Talvez já devem até ter ido atrás dele. Então vou levar Nessie de volta pra casa, e vou ficar lá com ela.

- Certo. – Billy disse ainda com um sorriso nos lábios. Mas parecia um pouco triste por Jacob ter que deixar La push.

Eu não havia movido um músculo enquanto os dois tinham aquela conversa. Mas não pude evitar de suspirar quando vi a tristeza nos olhos de Billy. A culpa me atingindo em cheio novamente.

- Não se preocupe Nessie. É só não esquecer da ração, que ele não vai incomodar.– Billy disse dando um soco no estomago de Jacob. Claro que Jake não havia sentido nada, mas fingiu estar machucado. Começando a revidar e dar leves cascudos na cabeça do pai.

O ambiente começou a se encher de risadas enquanto os dois continuavam em uma batalha, que Jake poderia vencer facilmente se quisesse. Mas preferiu se entregar antes que machucasse Billy.

Jacob olhou em minha direção, vendo que eu ainda continuava parada lá. Mantendo certa distancia daqueles dois malucos, porém eu continuava sorrindo. Era legal ver o relacionamento que os dois tinham. Sarah, a mãe de Jacob, já havia morrido há tanto tempo. Ele nem falava muito dela. Talvez porque Billy tenha feito um ótimo trabalho sendo pai e mãe. E olhando eles ali daquele jeito, eu tinha certeza que Billy era o melhor pai do mundo.

Uma _família feliz_. Senti certa dor ao pensar nisto. Pensar em como meu passado havia sido feliz. E como meu futuro era incerto. Tentei rapidamente recompor minha expressão, mas já era tarde demais. Jacob se aproximou pegando minha mão e me levando em direção a porta.

- Vejo vocês depois crianças. – Billy acenava da varanda. Enquanto Jacob me arrastava em direção ao Rabbit, que estava estacionado na frente de casa. Tentei responder ao aceno de Billy, mas Jacob me fez entrar no carro antes que eu conseguisse.

- Porque essa pressa toda? – Perguntei depois que ele já tínhamos entrado no carro. E ele agora ligava o Rabbit. Parecendo com pressa.

Jacob arrancou o carro. Fazendo os pneus deslizarem sob o chão cheio de lama. Porém, não me respondeu. Encarei seu rosto e encontrei uma expressão vazia. Mas era evidente que estava irritado.

- O que foi? – Ele voltou a me ignorar. Prestando atenção somente na estrada. Que agora já nos fazia sair de La Push.

- Pra que usar o Rabbit? A gente podia ter ido correndo, não podia? – Tentei mais uma vez. Pelo caminho que ele fazia, era evidente que ele estava me levando de volta pra casa. Mas novamente, ele me ignorou.

- Jake? – Procurei seus olhos, mas eles desviaram dos meus. Sempre focados na estrada.

- Jacob, fala comigo ! – Foi a ultima vez que tentei. Não conseguindo nem uma palavra dele, a minha raiva explodiu.

- Para o carro. – Eu disse seria. Olhando para frente. E ele, me ignorou mais uma vez.

- Eu disse pra parar essa droga de carro! – Peguei no volante e o virei em direção ao acostamento. Ele foi obrigado a parar se não acabaríamos entrando floresta a dentro.

- O que diabos você ta tentando fazer? – Ele finalmente falou. Aos berros, mas pelo menos falou.

Eu estava realmente irritada. E o grito dele fez tudo piorar. Abri a porta e pulei para fora do carro. A chuva havia aumentado e a escuridão já tinha tomado conta do céu. A única luz que iluminava o caminho eram os faróis do Rabbit. Caminhei em direção a frente do carro. Determinada a voltar para casa sozinha.

- Aonde você pensa que vai? – Ouvi a voz dele não tão distante de onde eu estava. Me seguindo. Eu não parei e também não respondi.

- Responde Renesmee. – Ele segurou meu braço violentamente. Me fazendo virar para encara-lo. Ele estava com a voz sombria. E o corpo já começava a tremer por causa da raiva. Mas desta vez eu não tentei acalma-lo. Porque eu também não estava nem um pouco calma.

- Me solta Jacob! – Eu segurei o pulso dele. Tentando tirar a mão dele do meu braço.

- Não vou soltar. – Ele disse com a voz sombria de novo. Me olhando fundo nos olhos. Eu podia ver o ódio borbulhando no meio do castanho escuro. Aquilo me assustou um pouco. Mas continuei tentando me livrar dele.

- QUAL É O SEU PROBLEMA? – Eu gritei. Depois de varias tentativas frustradas de tentar me libertar do braço dele. Eu era forte. Mas nunca seria tão forte quanto ele.

- VOCÊ. – Ele gritou também. Finalmente largando o meu braço. Virando-se e dando um soco no capo do carro. Deixando praticamente uma cratera na lataria.

Ele ficou algum tempo debruçado sobre o capo do Rabbit. Respirando fundo, umas seis vezes. Para minha surpresa eu estava apenas parada. Sentido a chuva cair cada vez mais forte. Observando cada movimento que ele fazia. Esperando ele começar a falar, ou apenas ir embora e me deixar ali. Vi ele se acalmar aos poucos. Ficar pensativo por vários minutos. E depois virar para mim e me encarar.

- Porque tem que ser tudo tão difícil? – A voz dele não era mais sombria. Era apenas a voz _dele_, que saia em alguns sussurros.

- Ia ter sido tão fácil me apaixonar por você, do jeito normal.- Ele sorria, mas era um sorriso seco, triste. – A gente podia ter se conhecido na escola. Claro que eu ia te achar linda, logo de cara. Então aos poucos eu ia te conhecer. Ia descobri que você era a garota mais inteligente, engraçada e meiga que eu já conheci.

- Então, eu ia ter que te conquistar, do jeito _normal_. – ele frisou a palavra com uma certa dor, mas logo colocou o sorriso falso nos lábio de novo. – Minha primeira opção ia ser pedir conselhos ao Billy, mas isso não ia dar muito certo.

O espaço que havia entre nós era pouco. Mas de repente, Jacob resolveu acabar com a distância. Ficando perto demais de mim.

- Eu ia então, fazer o que todos os caras normais fazem. Eu ia te levar pra ir ao cinema. Pra ver um filme bem assustador, com vampiros e lobisomens. – Ele revirou os olhos e sorriu sarcasticamente. Ele levou a mão dele perto da minha e começou a passar as costas da mão dele na minha.

- Você ia ficar com medo, claro. Porque vampiros e lobisomens são as coisas que você tem mais medo, depois de baratas. Como uma garota _normal_. – Ele então, pegou minha mão. Entrelaçando nossos dedos, como ele sempre fazia. Apertando-a forte.

- Você ia dar um pulo quando o lobisomem mau tenta matar a moçinha. E ia segurar minha mão. E ia ficar segurando até o fim do filme.

- Claro que eu não ia tentar te beijar. Eu ia precisar de mais uns dois encontros pra ter coragem. E bom, depois do beijo eu ainda não sei se você ia retribuir ou eu ia levar um tapa na cara.

Ele deu uma risada. A primeira vez que ele havia sorrido sem tristeza ou sarcasmo. Eu retribui o sorriso, mas não de uma forma muito empolgada. Eu estava confusa demais Pra que aquelas hipóteses todas? O problema não era apenas eu, como ele havia dito?

- Desculpa. – Ele me abraçou. Colando o corpo quente no meu. Passando a mão nos meus cabelos. – Eu só queria que as coisas fossem diferentes.

- Eu não queria sofrer tanto assim, nem muito menos ver você sofrendo. Isso me mata Nessie, me machuca de um jeito que você não imagina. – Ele continuava com o corpo colado no meu. Mas agora olhava nos meus olhos. Eu podia enxergar verdade em cada palavra que ele dizia.

- Eu queria que eu só tivesse que me preocupar com o que eu vou fazer pra você gostar de mim, entende? Nada de inimigos invisíveis, pais que lêem mentes, coisas sobrenaturais ou coisas que nem eu entendo direito. Só queria você e eu.

Jacob tirou uma das mão da minha cintura e colocou no meu rosto. Passando o polegar nas minhas bochechas. Mas eu percebi que ele olhava para os meus lábios.

- Já que eu não posso mudar o que a gente é, eu queria pelo menos poder ir embora. Poder te deixar escolher outra opção. Mas eu não posso. Porque eu já te escolhi. É idiota? Eu sei. Não faz sentido? Também to cansado de saber disso. Mas eu não posso mudar o que eu sou. E você é o que eu sou, Ness.

A mão quente que continuava no meu rosto, foi movendo-se lentamente para a minha nuca. Os olhos dele passeavam por todo o meu rosto. Como se ele analisa-se algo precioso demais. O ar começou a faltar novamente. Eu não sentia a chuva. Mas sabia que ela continuava, porque o cheiro dele estava me intoxicando de um jeito maravilhoso.

Eu queria dizer algo. Afinal depois de tudo aquilo que ele havia dito eu _tinha_ que dizer algo. Mas não consegui. Meus pensamentos. Minha respiração. O mundo tinha parado quando eu vi ele fechar os olhos e colocar os lábios nos meus.

O toque quente dele me fez praticamente derreter em seus braços. Eu não tinha como recusar aquilo. E nem queria. Apenas fechei meus olhos. Sentindo a maciez dos lábios dele, que eram exatamente como eu tinha imaginado. Minhas mãos, que continuavam adormecidas em seu peito, agora começaram a se mover para a sua nuca.

Ele pareceu perceber que eu havia me entregado e que eu também queria, talvez tanto quanto ele. O toque dele não era mais tão calmo como no começo. Nem muito menos o beijo. Com os meus lábios aberto ele invadiu a minha boca. Entrelaçando nossas línguas em um movimento perfeito, porém um tanto bruto. Ele invadia cada canto da minha boca. Enquanto os braços se enroscavam em minha cintura. Definitivamente não me deixando respirar.

O nosso desespero era evidente agora, e só crescia cada vez mais. Eu puxava de leve o cabelo de sua nuca. E ele agora havia abandonado meus lábios para beijar meu pescoço. Parecendo sugar cada gota de chuva que tinha lá.

Quando eu pensei que estivesse recuperando o fôlego, senti as mãos dele passarem pelas minhas costas, por debaixo da minha blusa. Ele parecia me queimar a cada toque. Obvio que ele não era tão quente quanto eu. Mas a sensação realmente parecia de fogo passando pelo meu corpo. Não pude evitar de soltar um gemido, que logo foi abafado pelos lábios dele.

Se eu achei que nós já estávamos desesperados antes. Desta vez foi muito pior. A urgência que meus lábios tinham nos dele não era algo normal. E ele me respondia também com a mesma intensidade. Se nós dois não fossemos tão fortes como éramos, com certeza alguém sairia machucado dali. É, nós realmente não éramos normais.

Foi então que eu congelei nos braços quentes dele. Parando tudo que eu fazia. Fazendo-o parar também e me encarar.

- Ness? – Ele sussurrou. Com os lábios vermelhos e ofegante.

- A gente não é _normal_, Jake. – Eu também apenas sussurrei. Fazendo o que ele havia feito. Colocando a mão em seu rosto. E olhando pra ele.

Eu havia acabado de achar o meu pior defeito. _Porque eu tinha que ser tão racional o tempo todo? _Não ia ser fácil nos parar depois daquele beijo. Apenas se algum dos dois realmente quisesse parar. E eu queria. Bem, pelo menos a parte racional de mim queria.Ele me olhava. Esperando que eu continuasse. Mas eu não o fiz. Eu não conseguia colocar os argumentos para fora. Eu queria apenas voltar da onde a gente tinha parado. Ficar com ele. Sentir ele. Mas eu sabia que eu não podia. Que não era certo, pelo menos não agora.

O suspiro que ele deu não foi de tristeza. Para minha surpresa veio até acompanhado de um sorriso. Um sorriso sem muito animo, mas um sorriso. Ele pareceu entender tudo que eu quis dizer, apenas com aquela frase.

- Eu não to com pressa, e você? – usei a frase que ele havia usado quando conversávamos na casa dele. Acompanhada de um beijo calmo e leve no rosto dele. Tentando mostrar para ele que isso era o máximo que eu podia dar a ele agora. Mas que depois de tudo que ele havia falado. Eu tinha certeza que eu poderia esperar. Porque ele era meu. E eu me sentia cada vez mais dele.

- É, nem eu. – Ele disse. Também lembrando-se da nossa conversa. Ele começou a sorrir. Olhando para o chão. O meu sorriso bobo nos lábios que agora seria quase impossível viver sem.

- O que foi? – Eu perguntei. Também sorrindo. Feliz por ver ele daquele jeito.

- Bom, pelo menos agora eu sei que você não me daria o tapa. – Ele sorria. Tentei acabar com o sorriso dele. Dando um tapa de leve no seu braço. Mas o sorriso só aumentou.

- Vem, vamo sair da chuva.

Entramos no carro. Ensopando os bancos por causa das roupas molhadas. O frio começava a incomodar um pouco. O clima estava tão leve entre nós. Parecia que ambos tinham tirado um grande peso das costas.

Jacob voltou para a estrada. Agora ele não tinha pressa e continuava com um sorriso largo no rosto. O cabelo molhado e bagunçado. As bochechas um pouco vermelhas. E os lábios iam voltando a cor original lentamente.

- O que? – Ele perguntou percebendo que eu o encarava.

- Frio. – Respondi. Chegando perto dele. Colocando a cabeça em seu ombro. E sentindo uma das mãos dele em volta de mim. Apertando-me pra mais perto enquanto ele dirigia.

O pouco frio que eu sentia passou instantaneamente. Mas eu não me afastei dele. Não conseguia. Apenas fechei os olhos. Sentindo o cheiro dele. Lembrando do que ele havia dito "_não posso mudar o que eu sou. E você é o que eu sou, Ness." _. Suspirando ao lembrar de cada palavra. Nem parecia o meu Jacob falando aquelas coisas. Ele parecia mais maduro. Mais centrado. Lembrei do beijo. De como nossos lábios se encaixavam. Do toque dele pelo meu corpo.

Ia ser praticamente impossível não ficar revendo aquela cena na minha mente. Porque era isso que eu queria. Manter bem viva aquela lembrança, até o dia em que eu não precisasse mais raciocinar quando estivesse com ele. Eu não sabia se ia demorar ou não. Mas agora eu realmente não importava. Ele também não parecia se importar. Nós estávamos felizes. Mesmo com todos os incertezas, eu agora tinha uma única e solitária certeza. Mas que já era o suficiente para ter esperança. Ele me amava, isso bastava.

- Ness? Estamos em casa. – Ele informou. Com a boca perto do meu ouvido.

Abri os olhos. Levantando a cabeça e olhando em direção as luzes. Vendo a minha casa.

x-x-x

**N/A: Sério, esse beijo não era pra ter acontecido agora. Mas vocês viram o trailer novo não é mesmo? **_**"Please, stay here. For me"**_** EU MORRI x.x DHSIUDHSUID**

**Então, não deu pra segurar e *toca a musiquinha* ALELUUUIA ! se pegaram ;x**

**MAAAS, minha nessie é idiota e cheia dos complexos, acho que vocês já perceberam, não é mesmo? LOL**

**Okay, ela não é idiota, é só uma relação muuito complicada, no meu ver os sentimentos são muito intensos então, não culpem a nessie se ela é lerdinha SUIDHSUDSUH.**

**QUEM É TEAM BILLY LEVANTA A MÃO o/ HAHA !**

**Eu estou pensando em um cap no POV do Jake (é, me empolguei com ele HAHA) mas ainda não sei se será o próximo ou mais pra frente. O que acham? Devo ou não devo? Ou continuo com o 'cala a boca nessie e deixa o Jake fala' ?**

**Bem, tudo muito lindo e muito feliz neste cap, mas se preparem vem coisa louca por aee ! :***

***Aviso de utilidade publica: **Eu procurei na Internet como é o nome da mãe do Jake. Bem, achei em vários sites que é Sarah Anne Black. Mas que eu me lembre, nunca apareceu em livro nenhum o_o. Então se todas as minhas fontes estiverem erradas, sorry ._. mas eu acho que é esse o nome então, fica Sarah :D

**REVIEWSREVIEWSREVIEWREVIEWSREVIEWSREVIEWS, é sempre bom recebe****r reviews :B**

**Dessa-I-Re****: **PROONTO DESSA ! ela pegoooooou. Na real, ele pegooooou D: olha o periiigon UDISHDUSHDUIHD. VAI ESCREVER SUA FIC AGORA! Uhsidduihsdiushd

**Chantal. Forks Cullen****: **aa, que bom que gostou *-* ta ae, mais pra você, cap bem grandinho até .-. Espero que continue lendo :*

**Anna R Black****: **A nessie tem problemas Ana ç___ç LOL aii ando meio sem tempo, e quando tenho tempo, tenho sono .-. mas um dia desses a gente fica on no mesmo horário o/ beeeijos :*

**Patty Carvalho****: **É *-* no fundinho ele é Team Jacob dushdsuhdsiuhd. HAAA ! uma semaninha só Patty, não demooorei :B dsudshdushd beeeijos :*

**Karla Valéria: **AAAH Karla, adoro seus comentarios *-*. Então pooisé concordo, tem cada Edward louco, estressado e ciumento por ae HAHA. Acho que quem tem mais ciúme e raiva nessa historia toda é a Bella. Talvez eu tente mostrar isto no próximo cap. E sim, se o charlie tivesse aparecido o cap ia ter que ficar engraçado, e eu não consegui deixar engraçado, por isso que eu desisti :D

Obrigada por continuar lendo, espero que tenha gostado desse cap. Beeeijos :*


	7. Capítulo 6

_Mesmo com todos os incertezas, eu agora tinha uma única e solitária certeza. Mas que já era o suficiente para ter esperança. Ele me amava, isso bastava._

_- Ness? Estamos em casa. – Ele informou. Com a boca perto do meu ouvido._

_Abri os olhos. Levantando a cabeça e olhando em direção as luzes. Vendo a minha casa._

**Capítulo VI**

Todas as luzes de todos os cômodos pareciam estar acesas. Mas o barulho que vinha de dentro da casa era muito pouco.

- Ele ainda dirige _aquilo_?

Estávamos saindo do Rabbit. Indo em direção a porta da frente, quando ouvi a voz de Rosalie. Como sempre com um tom de desgosto e repulsa quando o assunto era Jacob, ou qualquer coisa que envolvia ele. Eu não costumava dar bola para as provocações dela. Porque como Bella sempre dizia, Rose só tinha ciúmes. Mas aquilo estava começando a me irritar. Ela podia apenas estar feliz pela minha volta, não podia?

Jacob abriu a porta da grande casa de vidro. Mantendo a mão na minha cintura. Me puxando para dentro. Deixando-me atrás dele. Como se ele estivesse preparado para o pior. Mas quando encarei a sala. Encarei todos os rostos, ele não pode me segurar.

Emmett era o único que se mantinha longe da porta. No hall estavam Roselie e Esme perto de uma das janelas. Bella e Alice estavam na frente da porta. Com um grande sorriso nos rostos. Minha mãe abriu os braços no momento em que saí de perto de Jacob. Atirei-me no colo dela. Já não podendo conter as lagrimas. Sentindo os braços gelados de Alice em minhas costas. As duas me prensando em um grande abraço.

Obvio que aquela não tinha sido a primeira noite que eu passava fora de casa. Quando eu era menor, passava as noites do fim de semana em La Push, ou em Forks com Charlie. Mas aquela ultima noite tinha sido completamente diferente das outras. Eu não havia saído de casa porque estava com saudade de Charlie ou Jacob. Os motivos eram totalmente diferentes desta vez.

Talvez fosse por isto que eu não conseguia parar de chorar. Que Bella e Alice não conseguiam me largar. Obrigando Rose e Esme juntarem-se a nós em um grande abraço grupal. Eu as amava tanto. Não suportaria ficar sem nenhuma delas. Não suportaria ficar sem minha família por perto.

Fui me desvencilhando dos braços gelado aos poucos. Olhando para cada rosto perfeito. Um de cada vez. Todos estariam as lagrimas se pudessem. Quando encarei o rosto de Bella por ultimo. Ela me olhava de uma maneira terna. Passando as mãos nos meus cabelos. Mas minha atenção foi logo voltada para o ser imóvel no canto da sala. Emmett parecia ter sido pregado no chão. Mas seu rosto tinha o sorriso amigável de sempre. Os olhos dourados estavam longe de ser os brancos de que eu lembrava. E a voz era definitivamente a de meu tio favorito.

- Oi Nessie. – Ele sorriu novamente. Acenando. Mas não se movendo um milímetro de onde estava.

Minha reação foi automática quando percebi que ele não se moveria. Resolvi ignorar as mãos geladas que ainda estavam em mim. Caminhando em direção a ele. Porém, logo após o segundo passo, a mão quente dele me barrava. Segurando-me pela cintura. Pressionando minhas costas em seu peito de um jeito possessivo.

- Não Nessie. Por favor, não. – Ele sussurrou. Com a boca encostada no meu ouvido. Em um tom sério, cheio de preocupação.

Quando o peito quente dele chocou-se com minhas costas ainda um tanto molhadas, e quando os lábios chegaram perto do meu ouvido. Foi como se uma corrente elétrica tivesse passado por dentro do meu corpo. Fazendo o ar faltar. O coração bater descompassado. E, de repente, eu tinha voltado a minutos atrás. Para de baixo da chuva. Sentindo os lábios dele pelo meu pescoço. Sentindo as mãos explorarem minhas costas e o meu corpo colado no dele.

Com um suspiro pesado voltei a realidade. Agradecendo que meu leitor de mentes favorito não estivesse ali para ver aquilo. Me virei. Encarando Jacob, tentando me recompor. Quando vi seu rosto, e o medo estampado nele, não pude fazer muito. Apenas dei um leve beijo em seu rosto. Peguei a mão que estava agora nas minhas costas. Segurando-a e o guiando junto a mim até onde Emmett estava. Ele não tentou me parar desta vez. Mas eu podia sentir que ele estava tenso, mas ignorei e continuei caminhando.

Chegando á frente de Emmett, abri um sorriso. Atirando-me naqueles braços enormes. Escondendo meu rosto em seu peito. Percebi que meu tio não esperava que eu fizesse aquilo. Como toda a sala, que agora davam todos um passo a frente. Tentando ficar perto de onde estávamos. Para minha surpresa, a mão de Jacob que tentava me conter foi se soltando lentamente. Enquanto Emmett me apertava em um grande abraço de urso. Levantando-me do chão.

Emmett sussurrou um singelo "Desculpe". Obviamente não fazia sentido nenhum ele se desculpar, mas mesmo assim ele o fez.

- Certo baixinha, é melhor sair de perto antes que o vira-lata tenha um infarto. – Ele gargalhava. Enquanto me colocava no chão.

Pude ouvir as risadas de Alice e Esme. A respiração irritada de Rosalie. O andar apressado de Bella em minha direção. A chuva forte batendo no telhado e no chão da floresta. O andar de algum animal pequeno sobre as folhas. E o coração descompassado de Jacob. Perdi algum tempo admirando o ultimo som. Ouvindo o coração voltar ao compasso normal lentamente. Enquanto Bella me puxava para mais um abraço.

Minha mãe parecia se certificar se eu estava em ordem. Se estava tudo no lugar certo. Percebi que enquanto fazia isto ela dava olhares severos para Jacob.

- Porque ela esta molhada? – Bella dizia em um tom rude. Claramente não falando comigo, mas sim com Jacob.

Ele apenas encarou o chão. Fazendo-me lembrar do porque de eu estar molhada. Senti meu rosto corar ferozmente. Mas tentei ignorar a vergonha e dar uma resposta.

- Ah mãe! Com essa chuva toda, como você esperava que eu estivesse? – Tentei parecer divertida. Não sabia se tinha tido sucesso com minha mentira. Pois Bella ainda encarava Jacob. Era evidente que a mente dela trabalhava enlouquecidamente. Eu apenas torcia para que ela não acertasse.

- A casa ta tão... vazia. – Eu sussurrei depois de algum tempo.

- Vão todos voltar na terça. – Alice informou. Saltitando para perto de mim.

- Quando eles decidiram isto, Alice? – Bella perguntou. Finalmente tirando os olhos de Jacob.

- Carlisle. Alguns minutos atrás. Antes desses dois entrarem. – Alice me abraçou. Beijando meu rosto. Passando a mão nos meus cabelos molhados. Tentando arruma-los.

- Edward disse que você tinha uma pista de quem era. – Foi a vez de Jacob falar. Ele estava imóvel. Perto de uma das janelas. Mas devia estar a três passos de distancia de mim.

- O nome dele é Marshal. Ele vive na Inglaterra já faz muito tempo. Carlisle chegou a conhecê-lo quando ainda vivia lá. Mas, pelo que sei nunca se deram muito bem. – Alice respondia. Terminando de fazer um coque em meu cabelo.

- Isso não importa.– Jacob havia alterado a voz, mas continuava imóvel perto da janela.- O que ele quer com ela?

- Não sei Jacob. – Alice me soltou. Olhando para ele irritada. – Achei que você ja tinha entendido que é difícil pra mim enxergar algo quando é em relação a ela.

- Você não consegue vê-lo, Alice? – Perguntei. Ignorando os rosnados de Jacob para Alice.

- Não. – Alice me olhava. Envergonhada. Franzindo os olhos. Parecendo com dor. – Ele é um vampiro mas é tudo tão, nublado. O problema deve ser comigo. Me desculpe, Nessie.

- Oh Alice, não é sua culpa... esta tudo bem, não é mesmo? A gente não precisa se preocupar agora, né? – Minha voz saiu um tanto nervosa e cheia de duvidas. Minha intenção foi tentar acalmar Jacob e Alice. Mas a aquela altura nem eu estava calma. Com todos eles longe, só voltando daqui a dois dias. Alice não podendo vê-lo e apenas Jacob pra me proteger, seria fácil a coisa chegar e fazer o que queria fazer.

- Claro que esta querida. – Esme atravessava a sala falando. Parando em minha frente e me dando um abraço. – Você não precisa ficar preocupada, amanhã eles vão voltar. E, Jacob vai ficar conosco por um tempo, não é mesmo?

Todos olhavam para Jacob. Que abria um sorriso educado para Esme. Respondendo que sim com a cabeça. Ele sempre dizia que Esme era a terceira vampira favorita dele. Talvez ele apenas gostasse tanto de Esme porque era ela quem sempre se preocupava se Jacob estava com fome.

- Um tempo. – Rose bufou no canto da sala. Em um sussurro que foi o bastante para que todos ouvissem. – Como se ele não já praticamente morasse aqui.

- Rose. – Esme dizia em um tom repreendedor. Enquanto me abraçava. – Não é hora pra isso.

- Nunca é hora, Esme! Eu...Eu não suporto mais ele aqui. – Rosalie falava alto. Encurtando a distancia que havia entre nós.- Nós não precisamos dele aqui. A gente vai resolver isso sem ajuda dele.

- Rose, ele precisa ficar. – quem falava agora era Bella. De um jeito calmo, tentando acalmar Rose. Enquanto Emmett fazia o mesmo. Indo para perto dela.

- AH ! claro, a maldita _impressão_. – Rosalie falava com nojo. Desviando dos braços de Emmett. Indo em direção a Bella. – Porque a gente tem que entender que o vira-lata não tinha escolha, certo? Porque temos que entender que ele não pode ficar longe dela, não é? Porque precisamos esperar até que ela entenda o que sente por ele, né?

- Sabem o que eu acho? Nessie nunca vai sentir nada por ele. Essa coisa de impressão não deve funcionar com ela. Não pode funcionar com ela. Ele não merece ficar com ela. Não é justo. Ele não é bom o bastante pra ela. Um vira-lata nojento, com a _minha_ Nessie?

- Eu tenho certeza que se ele tentar ir embora de novo. Em pouco tempo Nessie esquece ele. Nós acabamos com esse tal de Marshal e vamos ser uma família feliz. Apenas nós. Sem essa aberração nos cercando. Porque no final das contas é tudo culpa dele...

- CALA A BOCA!

A raiva que as palavras de Rosalie causaram em mim, foi maior do que qualquer afeto que eu sentia por ela. O resto da sala estava relativamente calmo. Apenas esperando que o surto de Rosalie passasse. Até Jacob não parecia tão incomodado com as palavras dela. Mas eu, estava apenas começando a explodir.

- Você não tem o direito de botar a culpa nele Rosalie. Você pode esquecer, ele não vai embora. Eu preciso e quero que ele fique aqui, comigo. Se você não esta feliz com Jacob aqui, sinto muito. Mas ele não vai a lugar algum.

- Já você, se quiser ir, eu não vou me importar nem um pouco. Porque sou eu quem não aguenta mais você, Rosalie.

Quando meus gritos pararam, as lagrimas transbordaram dos meus olhos. Eu pude sentir que todos me encaravam. Em minha frente só haviam Rosalie e Emmett, que mantinham os olhos fixos abertos e horrorizados em minha direção. Mas eu tinha certeza que todos mantinham a mesma expressão.

Rosalie ia recuando lentamente. Como se tivesse visto algo que lhe desse repulsa. Como se eu fosse passar algum vírus mortal para ela. O olhar continuava horrorizado quando ela se virou. Correndo em direção a porta. Desaparecendo no meio da escura e chuvosa floresta. Emmett, obviamente a seguiu, com o mesmo olhar horrorizado.

Ao olhar para trás. Vi a mesma expressão do rosto de Rosalie em Esme, Bella e Alice. Elas estavam com os lábios entreabertos. Parecendo que tinham levado um soco e estavam tontas demais para raciocinar. O olhar de Jacob era o único que eu não consegui decifrar. E foi isto que me apavorou e me fez correr escada acima. Indo para o meu quarto. Atirando-me na cama.

Perfeito, eu tinha acabado de magoar todos que eu amava de uma vez só. A raiva que eu sentia por Rose passou no instante em que as palavras terminaram de sair. Agora eu conseguia raciocinar. Ver que o que eu tinha feito foi errado. Mas, ver ela falando de Jacob daquele jeito foi o suficiente para eu não me importar com mais nada alem dele.

Eu tinha apenas me jogado de bruços na cama. Ficando lá, imóvel por alguns segundos até eu sentir ele sentar do meu lado. Os braços de Jacob foram me levantando. Me fazendo ficar aninhada no colo dele. Com a cabeça encostada no seu peito. Eu podia ouvir o coração pulsar calmamente, e a respiração quente bater no meu rosto de leve. E mais uma vez, eu não pensava em mais nada alem dele.

Aparentemente ele não estava bravo. Porque ele estava ali me acalmando. Passando a mão calmamente pelo meu corpo, de um jeito carinhoso. E dando beijos demorados na minha bochecha. Depois de alguns minutos, entre um suspiro e outro, eu consegui falar:

- Não...Esta bravo comigo?

- Era pra mim estar? – Ele me olhava nos olhos agora. Definitivamente nem um pouco bravo.

- O que eu fiz foi errado, Jake. Eu... Eu não devia ter gritado com ela.

-Errado? – ele deu uma gargalhada. Parando segundos depois ao ver minha cara fechada. – Sabe, eu sempre sonhei em mandar a loira calar a boca. Não do jeito que você fez, porque você até que foi bem legal com ela. Mas foi o suficiente pra realizar meu sonho. Brigado Nessie.

- JACOB! – Apertei forte um dos braços dele que segurava minha cintura. Me afastando um pouco. Mas logo ele me puxava pra perto novamente.

- Desculpa, desculpa. Certo, sem mais piadinhas sobre a loira. – Ele falava serio. Mas aquela não era a primeira vez que ele prometia não mexer mais com Rose. – Eu só... to feliz demais.

- Você...ta...feliz? – O choro começava a voltar com toda a força. _Como ele podia estar feliz? Minha família inteira me odiava, e ele estava feliz com isso? _

- Hey... Calma! Eu sei que eu não devia. Porque você não ta feliz. E ta todo mundo estressado lá fora, mas...

- Eles...nunca vão me perdoar. Muito menos Rose...

- Não fala isso. – ele colocou o dedo indicador nos meus lábios. Me encarando por algum tempo. Me deixando sem ar pelo toque, e pela proximidade exagerada e perigosa em que estávamos.

- Ela te ama. De um jeito meio psicótico, mas te ama. Ela só deve ter ficado em choque pelas coisas que você falou. Como todo mundo ficou, até eu e...Bom mas, ela vai te perdoar. Tenho certeza.

Jacob defendendo Rosalie? Era muita coisa para uma noite só. Mas ele parecia realmente verdadeiro enquanto defendia ela. E também parecia certo de que ela ia me perdoar. Queria eu ter a certeza que ele tinha agora.

- Eu só não consegui ficar quieta, Jake. Ela colocando a culpa toda em cima de você. Como se até a culpa por eu ter nascido fosse sua...

- Não, nem a concebição foi culpa minha. Eu juro! – Ele levantava as mãos pra cima. Com uma cara apavorada, que logo se transformou em um grande sorriso.

- Jake eu to falando sério. – Eu não estava tão irritada como da primeira vez. Talvez fosse pelo sorriso brilhante nos lábios dele, que não me deixava ficar irritada.

- Eu sei, eu sei. – ele tentava parar de sorrir aos poucos. Enquanto me virava de frente pra ele. Sentando sobre as coxas dele. Com uma perna de cada lado do seu corpo.

- Só acho que você tinha mesmo que ter surtado. Quer dizer, agora ela realmente sabe que eu não vou embora. Mas não apenas por mim. Mas porque_ você_ também não quer que eu vá.

O sorriso voltava a brilhar nos seus lábios. Fazendo com que os olhos quase se fechassem por completo. Me fazendo lembrar que eu ainda não sabia o motivo pra tanta felicidade. Coloquei minhas mãos no seu rosto. Olhando fundo nos olhos dele. _"Não vai me contar porque ta tão feliz?" _– perguntei usando meu dom.

- Bom, tirando o fato de eu ter descoberto que eu tenho chances com a garota que eu sou obcecado. E ter visto ela brigar com a tia neurótica por mim. É, da pra dizer que foi um dia bem legal.

Foi a minha vez de sorrir ao ouvir a palavra 'obcecado'. E do jeito como ele falava, fingindo indiferença. Mesmo com apenas a luz da lua cheia entrando pela minha janela eu conseguia ver perfeitamente o brilho que os olhos dele tinham. Um brilho que muitas vezes eu via quando eu era pequena, e nós ficávamos até tarde nos escondendo um do outro na floresta. Ou quando ele via que eu realmente tinha gostado de algo que ele havia feito, ou dito. Ou quando eu apenas aparecia em La Push, de surpresa. Era o mesmo brilho, talvez um pouco mais intenso, mas os olhos ficavam do mesmo jeito. De um jeito feliz e aconchegante, que fazia algum tempo que eu não via.

- Eu cheguei a acreditar em toda a estupidez de... – ele falou em nada mais que um sussurro.

– _Nessie nunca vai sentir nada por ele. Essa coisa de impressão não deve funcionar com ela_. – ele tentava imitar a voz de Rosalie. Fazendo cara de nojo a cada palavra que dizia. Nos fazendo rir da imitação barata dele.

"_Acho que consegui provar que você tava errado, né?" _. – perguntei mentalmente. Tirando a mão do rosto dele. Deixando-as no seu peito.

- É... conseguiu.

Ele parou de falar por algum tempo. Apenas observando meu rosto enquanto passava o dedo indicador por toda a extensão do meu maxilar. Me fazendo, por alguns minutos, acreditar que toda aquela confusão teria um desfecho bom, e que as coisas entre ele, Rose e toda a minha família finalmente se acertariam.

Fechei meus olhos quando senti a mão dele passar pelas minhas costas, em direção a minha cintura. E a outra tirar os fios de cabelo que tampavam meu pescoço. Repousando na minha nuca. A dor gostosa da pele dele queimando na minha voltava com toda a força. Enquanto ele me ajeitava no colo dele. Fazendo nossos corpos se colarem.

Tentando raciocinar. Procurei ouvir os ruídos da minha família lá de baixo. Mas não consegui ouvir nada. Tentei sentir o cheiro deles, mas o único cheiro que eu sentia era o de Jacob. A única coisa que eu sentia era Jacob. E isso não era nada bom pra minha sanidade. Gentilmente eu comecei a afastá-lo. Empurrando devagar o peito dele com minhas mãos. A ultima coisa que eu queria agora era que ele ficasse triste, porque era tão bom vê-lo daquele jeito. Sorrindo e brincando. Mas eu precisava afastá-lo. Eu precisava esperar.

Ele suspirou profundamente ao ver que eu havia me afastado um pouco. Jake fechou os olhos ao mesmo tempo em que mordia o lábio inferior. Passando a mão nos cabelos de um jeito desesperado. Porem, quando os olhos se abriram novamente, para a minha alegria, ele sorriu. Fazendo um gesto positivo com a cabeça. Sem tirar os olhos dos meus.

- Certo, você vai ser durona.

- E você vai ser bomzinho.

Eu sorria. Ao mesmo tempo em que levantava do colo dele. Indo pegar uma roupa seca de dentro do closet, quando passei em frente a minha cômoda. Vendo todas as fotos que eu mantinha lá. Apenas as minhas favoritas. A primeira grudada no espelho, era eu e Emmett, em cima da carcaça de um urso enorme que tínhamos acabado de caçar. Eu devia ter uns 10 anos físicos. Do lado havia uma de Rose, Alice e eu, com os nossos rostos maquiados e roupas recém compradas. Logo abaixo, já em um porta retrato. Haviam eu, Edward e Bella em meus 16 anos na super e exagerada festa que Alice havia organizado. Do mesmo dia da festa haviam mais quatro fotos. Uma com Carlisle e Esme. Outra com Charlie e Sue. Seth me levantando do chão em um abraço apertado. E a ultima era de Jacob vestindo terno e gravata. Beijando meu rosto. Enquanto eu tirava a foto fazendo uma careta de nojo.

Haviam mais algumas fotos espalhadas pela cômoda. Edward e eu sentados na frente do piano na minha primeira aula, quando eu tinha 5 anos. Alice e eu obrigando Jasper a juntar-se a nós a um a sessão de caretas para fotos. Esme me ajudando a fazer um bolo para Jacob, que nos observava ao fundo, sentado na mesa. E por ultimo Charlie, Billy, eu e Jacob no barco, em um dos fins de semana de pescaria.

De repente eu senti tanto medo. Medo de perder todos eles. Medo de que todos aqueles momentos felizes tivessem um fim.

Eu começava a acreditar que a briga com Rose realmente não era o mais preocupante. Mas havia o vampiro que me caçava. O vampiro que queria acabar comigo. Marshal, ele sim era motivo de preocupação.

- Posso saber no que você ta pensando? – Jacob estava atrás de mim. Com a boca perto do meu ouvido. Com as duas mãos segurando meu quadril.

Me virei de frente para ele. Encontrando os lábios com o mesmo sorriso de minutos atrás. Talvez eu já tivesse deixado transparecer a preocupação que eu sentia porque bastou ele ver meu rosto para sorriso desaparecer.

- O que foi?

- Você não ta preocupado com... Marshal?

- Não. – ele disse depois de um longo suspiro. – E você também não precisa se preocupar. Vamo esperar o doutor voltar e ver o que ele tem pra dizer, ok?

- Mas Jake...

- Nessie, por favor, não fica se preocupando antes da hora. – Jacob tocava meu rosto com uma das mãos. Olhando fundo nos meus olhos. – Eu to aqui. E tem também, literalmente, um bando pra te proteger.

- Não Jake, não os envolva nisso. – Tentei parecer brava, mas eu estava mesmo era preocupada. Já era ruim ter minha família caçando ele, e agora minha segunda família também se arriscaria? Eles não podiam se arriscar desse jeito só pra me proteger.

- Não liga para o que o Edward falou. Eles nunca te machucariam.

- Eu sei que não me machucariam, mas eles podem se machucar Jacob.

Nos estávamos olhando um para o outro quando eu ouvi o barulho de algo se movendo na floresta. E a coisa que se movia era grande. Jacob pareceu ouvir também. Saindo de perto de mim e indo em direção a janela.

O som das batidas no chão estavam ficando claras a medida que chegava mais perto. Foi então que eu pude identificar o som, eram patas. E pelo cheiro que eu sentia definitivamente dava pra saber que era um dos lobos.

- É o Sam. – Ele disse aliviado. – Vou descer pra falar com ele, ta?

Eu não queria deixa-lo ir. Nem eu mesma sabia direito porque. Eu apenas não queria ele longe de mim. Mesmo sabendo que para um dos lobos vir até aqui o assunto era importante, eu não queria me afastar dele. Mas não tive outra escolha a não ser balançar a cabeça em um gesto positivo.

Ele já se virava em direção a janela. Pronto para pulá-la quando eu segurei sua mão. Jacob automaticamente se virou para mim. Com a expressão um pouco confusa. Apenas esperando pelas minhas palavras.

A casa estava completamente silenciosa. E agora eu podia dizer com certeza que estava vazia. Pois as duas únicas respirações que eu ouvi era a minha e de Jacob. Que continuava imóvel na minha frente. Esperando pacientemente.

Enquanto ele ficava parado, apenas me olhando. Minha cabeça funcionava a todo vapor. _O que diabos eu devia falar pra ele? _Depois do beijo minha vontade era de colocar tudo pra fora. Falar o que eu realmente sentia. E naquele momento, a vontade era a mesma. Queria falar de como eu me sentia agora. Toda desesperada por ele ter que se afastar por no máximo 15 minutos. Receosa que ele fosse passar mais tempo lá fora. Com medo de que ele não voltasse mais hoje. Apavorada com a idéia de ele encontrar Marshal no meio do caminho e não voltar nunca mais pra mim.

Lembrando das palavras dele. Achei o termo certo pra me definir no momento. Psicótica. Era isso que eu estava me tornando em relação á Jacob. Mas era simplesmente incontrolável.

Ao invés de colocar aquele bando de asneiras para fora, eu apenas me permiti fazer uma coisa. Me aconchegar nos braços dele. Enroscando meus braços em seu pescoço. Sentindo-o fazer o mesmo em minha cintura. Apoiando meu rosto em seu ombro por algum tempo. Sentindo o cheiro doce que vinha do pescoço dele. Segurando forte em sua nuca. Como se eu quisesse prendê-lo ali para sempre.

Desviei o rosto de seu ombro. Dando um leve, mas demorado beijo em sua bochecha.

- Por favor, não demora. – sussurrei perto do seu ouvido. Sentindo-o estremecer um pouco. Mas quando encarei seu rosto. Ele já sorria. O brilho dos olhos dele transbordava. Mas ele não disse nada. Apenas virou-se e pulou pela janela. Correndo rápido demais até se misturar no meio das arvores e eu perde-lo de vista.

Fiquei por uns cinco minutos parada, ao lado da janela. Com os olhos fixos na floresta. Esperando que ele voltasse. Obviamente, ele não voltou tão rápido. E nem voltaria. Pensando nisto que eu finalmente decidi tirar a roupa molhada e substituí-las pelo meu pijama. Tentei me manter ocupada enquanto espera ele voltar. Arrumei algumas coisas no meu quarto. Mas não havia passado nem um minuto e eu já havia terminado.

Resolvi então caminhar um pouco pela casa. Para ver se o tempo passava mais rápido. Passei pelas varias portas fechadas dos cômodos do andar de cima. Chegando na escada que levava em direção a sala. Parei no penúltimo andar. Apenas observando o cômodo vazio. Os três grandes sofás brancos. A tv enorme. Os balcões sempre cheios de lindas flores e alguns porta retratos. As luminárias espalhadas pelos cantos da sala. E por fim, no canto perto das duas grandes janelas, o piano.

Sempre gostei tanto da casa do meu avô. Cada cantinho parecia ter uma historia. Uma lembrança feliz de quando eu era menor. Talvez fosse por isso que eu nunca tive coragem de deixar essa casa e ir viver com Edward e Bella. Mesmo que fosse ali do lado, eu me sentia melhor aqui.

Fui caminhando em direção ao piano. Sentando no banco onde muitas vezes eu e Edward passávamos horas tocando. Comecei a deslizar os dedos pelas teclas. Não tocando nada em especial. Apenas ouvindo a melodia de cada nota. Lembrando da primeira vez que toquei. A sala estava cheia. Todos tinham a atenção voltada para mim. Até mesmo Charlie havia sido convidado. A minha pequena mais nova habilidade tinha virado um grande espetáculo. Como tudo quando caia nas mãos de Alice. Lembro que eu estava tão nervosa com todos eles me olhando. Mas felizmente, Jasper me acalmou. E eu consegui tocar com sucesso a Canção de ninar que meu pai havia feito para Bella.

Comecei então a tocar a musica dela. Lembrando daquele dia. Dos olhos cheios de orgulho de Edward. Da emoção evidente de Bella. Dos aplausos e assovios exagerados de Jacob quando eu acabei...

- Fazia tempo que você não a tocava. – Parei imediatamente ao ouvir a voz de Bella. Ela estava parada na frente do piano. Me olhando com um sorriso estampado no rosto angelical.

- Mãe! – Levantei-me apressada. Dando um forte abraço nela. – Onde estão todos? Cadê Rose? Ela ta bem? Posso falar com ela?

- Hey calma moçinha. – Ela dizia. Passando a mão nos meu cabelos. – Ta tudo bem. Estão todos com Rose.

- Preciso pedir desculpas pra ela. – Eu já estava me afastando de Bella quando ela me impediu de passar.

- Não filha. Hoje não. Ela esta... bom, não é a melhor hora. Espere até amanha certo?

Bella tinha uma expressão triste, porem tentava disfarçar. Mantendo o sorriso falso nos lábios. Obrigando-me a concordar com ela. Talvez ela tivesse mesmo razão. O tempo era o meu poderoso aliado em relação a Rose.

- Cadê nosso cachorro?

- Foi falar com Sam. Mas tenho certeza que ele deve ter ido falar com o bando inteiro.

- Ah... Bom, diga pra ele que eu _mandei _ele dormir no quarto de hospede, ok? – Ela fazia uma cara durona. Seria. Me dando uma vontade louca de rir.

- Você não vai passar a noite aqui?

- Não. Prefiro ficar em casa. Mas... Amanha de manhã nós podemos ir caçar. Só nos duas. O que você acha?

Minha triste por ela não passar a noite ali perto foi logo desaparecendo. Aquela saída com Bella ia ser algo bom. Poderíamos conversar sobre toda a loucura que estava acontecendo. Sobre Rose. Talvez até sobre Jacob.

Por um lado pensar em conversar sobre Jacob me deixou nervosa e ansiosa para que amanhã chegasse logo.

Minha mãe me deu um beijo de boa noite. Me deixando ali parada na sala. Bastou ela fechar a porta da frente da casa, para eu ouvir um estronde de algo se chocando com o chão do meu quarto. Meu coração acelerou quando eu senti o cheiro dele. Disparei escada a cima. Sorrindo que nem uma boba. Louca pra abraça-lo. Toca-lo. Sentir a pele quente na minha.

Quando abri a porta do meu quarto. Para minha surpresa. Havia um enorme lobo marrom-avermelhado. Parado perto da janela, que sorriu e balançou o rabo ao me ver.

- Jake? Porque você não mudou? – Obviamente, ele não respondeu. Apenas continuou me olhando com o sorriso de lobo.

- Certo. Vai ter que me explicar tudo amanhã. – Fui entrando pra dentro do meu quarto. Me aproximando dele. – Ouviu o que Bella disse? Ela mandou você dormir no quarto de hospedes.

Quando terminei a frase. Jacob revirou os olhos e deu um salto. Subindo em cima da minha cama. Deitando nos pés dela. Tentando se acomodar melhor.

- O que você ta fazendo? – eu disse sorrindo. Enquanto olhava ele tentar colocar o corpo inteiro para cima da cama. – Você nunca coube ai. Não vai ser agora que vai caber!

Ele me ignorava completamente. Enquanto eu continuava a reclamar. Depois de algum tempo ele conseguiu se acomodar. Chegando com o focinho perto de mim. Pegando a ponta da minha blusa com a boca. Me puxando pra perto dele.

- Ta bom, ta bom. Já to deitando, calma. – Subi em cima da cama. Usando a barriga dele como travesseiro. Puxando o lençol para me tapar.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa né? Por isso que você não mudou. – Eu olhava para os olhos dele. Tentando descobrir algo. Mas então ele os fechou. Fingindo que dormia.

Eu tirei a cabeça do seu pelo e comecei a bater na barriga dele. Como quem ajeita um travesseiro. Ele começou a gemer e dar uns leves rosnados.

- Bem feito. – Sussurrei. Fechando meus olhos. Ele deu um suspiro e o senti relaxar embaixo de mim. Não pude evitar e fiz o mesmo. Sentindo o sono chegar.

x-x-x

**N/A: Primeiro, desculpem pela demora. Eu meio que surtei vendo as reviews de duas novas leitoras ae. Daí eu empaquei e não consegui escrever mais. Mas, felizmente deu pra terminar.**

**Jake e Nessie voltando pra casa dos Cullens. Barraco. Momentos fofos. Informações importantes. Teve de tudo... e até que ta bem grandinho o cap, então espero que me desculpem meesmo pela demora *-*'**

**REVIEWSREVIEWSREVIEWREVIEWSREVIEWSREVIEWS, é sempre bom recebe****r reviews :B **

**Dessa-I-Re****: **QUEM QUE VAI IR VER NEW MOON A MEIA NOITE? *O*

Nóis vaaaaai, nóis vaaaaaaai ! YDSGYUDGSYDGSYDUS

My drama queen 3 Q por causa da fic, okay? Q

**Anna R Black****: **AAAAH! Não perguntei o nome da musica. Agora sabe se lá quando a gente vai se encontrar de novo no msn né aninha? ;____; :*

**Karla Valéria: **aiai ! Karla e seus comentários que me fazem surtar no meio da faculdade UHDSIUHDDIUHS. Sobre o beijo, me arrependi um pouco de ter colocado agora. Mas fiquei feliz também, porque deu pra perceber que os dois são apenas humanos. Que são levados pelos instintos e que se amam demais. Até ia colocar beijo neste cap, mas resolvi esperar. Haverá outras oportunidades :D

Obrigada pelas maravilhosas reviews Karla. Espero que tenha gostado do cap :*

**Anna-Potter-Cullen****: **OHDEUS! Antes de surtar quero só te dizer Anna, que esta fic só começou porque 'Caminhos' acabou. E você me deixou sem minha dose de Jake/Nessie, então tive que ir a luta ;_______;

OBRIGADAAA mesmo por estar lendo a fic. E estou tão feliz por você estar lendo que sério, cheguei a empacar com a fic de tanta emoção DISHDUSHDUHSD.

É, minha nessie é lerdinha e bobinha e criançinha. Mas pêra só o Jake pega ela de jeito daí ela vai ficar espertinha UISHDUSHDUHSD

De novo, um BIG OBRIGADA por estar lendo. Espero que continue :*

**Mandy Fletcher: **MAAAAANDY ! okay você não me conhece mas eu te conheço. E sou sua fã porque você é fletcher UDSHIDUHSUD.

Um OBRIGADAAAA maiúsculo pra você por estar lendo a fic. Serio mesmo isso significa muuuuito.

Corri pra postar o cap só por causa da sua segunda review. Sem ela talvez eu demorasse mais um mês pra termiar ;______; beeijos e obrigada de novo :*


	8. Capítulo 7

_- Aconteceu alguma coisa né? Por isso que você não mudou. – Eu olhava para os olhos dele. Tentando descobrir algo. Mas então ele os fechou. Fingindo que dormia._

_Eu tirei a cabeça do seu pelo e comecei a bater na barriga dele. Como quem ajeita um travesseiro. Ele começou a gemer e dar uns leves rosnados._

_- Bem feito. – Sussurrei. Fechando meus olhos. Ele deu um suspiro e o senti relaxar embaixo de mim. Não pude evitar e fiz o mesmo. Sentindo o sono chegar._

**Capítulo VII**

Eu podia claramente senti-lo. Sentir o peito nu em minhas costas. O toque da pele macia sobre a minha cintura. A respiração lenta que vinha de sua direção tocar meus cabelos. Tudo em minha volta parecia mais claro, mais quente.

A mão que estava parada em minha cintura, começou a mover-se lentamente. A respiração estava mais perto do meu pescoço, e uma das pernas dele se entrelaçava com a minha. Os lábios tocaram a pele do meu pescoço. Dando leves beijos que depois se transformaram em lambidas. Enquanto a mão que se movia entrava por debaixo da minha blusa. Passando pela minha barriga. Indo em direção ao meu seio.

- Não vou ser bomzinho, Nessie. – Ele susurrou. Enquanto mordia a ponta da minha orelha. Sua voz estava diferente. Fria e seria.

Ele alcançou meu seio. O apertando e massageando com certa violência. Não me deixando outra alternativa a não ser suspirar e gemer. O toque da mão dele não era nem de longe o fogo em brasa. A pele de Jacob estava fria. Dura como uma pedra. Mas para minha própria surpresa, eu não me importei. Eu não raciocinei.

Coloquei minha mão para trás. Retribuindo a violência dele. Segurando forte sua nuca. Arranhando-a. Enquanto ele voltou a lamber meu pescoço. A língua, que agora percorria minha clavícula, também não era quente. E o corpo que parecia estar fundido no meu não emanava o calor habitual.

A mão deslizava pra fora da minha blusa e ele afastava o corpo do meu. Me virando de frente para ele. Deixando-me entre suas pernas. Ele passava as mãos por toda lateral do meu corpo. Coxas, quadris, cintura. Chegando nos meus braços, os apertando com força. Com certeza ele estava deixando grandes hematomas lá.

Foi então que senti as costas de sua mão as minhas bochechas. Uma de cada lado do meu rosto. Ele as deslizava com cuidado em direção ao meu pescoço. Foi quando eu senti as mão se fecharem em volta da minha garganta. Fazendo-me engasgar e o ar começar a faltar.

Desesperada eu me retorcia embaixo dele. Tentando afasta-lo. Mas nada acontecia. As mãos de Jacob eram como algemas presas no meu pescoço que me estrangulavam lentamente.

- Jake...para...para. – Eu tentei formular uma frase mas a falta de ar não me deixava falar mais que aquilo.

Naquele momento eu olhei nos olhos dele e vi o que eu não queria ver. Eu nem me importava se o meu ar estava acabando, nem muito menos se Jacob continuava a me estrangular, porque não era ele. Os olhos brancos e sem vida estavam no lugar dos seus olhos castanho escuro. O sorriso era cheio de repulsa, de sarcasmo. Definitivamente não era Jacob, era Marshal. No rosto dele. No rosto de quem eu mais amava.

- NÃO! JAKE...NÃO.

- Nessie?

- NÃO! NÃO, ELE NÃO.

- Filha? Acorda!

Ao sentir as pequenas mãos geladas no meu rosto, abri meus olhos. O rosto de Jacob havia desaparecido e agora eu encarava o rosto preocupado de Bella.

- Nessie. Calma filha, foi só um pesadelo. – Bella dizia. Puxando-me para um abraço.

Eu ainda permanecia deitada com a cabeça nos pés da cama. O sol batia timidamente na minha janela. Deixando o meu quarto claro. Olhei ao redor mas não havia nenhum sinal do meu lobo.

- Cadê o Jake? – eu disse em um tom fraco. Ainda despertando do pesadelo.

- Ele acabou de sair. Foi á La Push. – O olhar preocupado da minha mãe ainda estava no seu rosto. Mas ela sorriu quando perguntei de Jacob.

Bella passava a ponta dos dedos por toda a extensão da minha face. Tão cuidadosa. Parecia que estava com medo de me machucar.

- Quer me contar sobre o pesadelo?

- Não...Melhor não. – Respondi rápido. Corando ferozmente. Talvez eu até quisesse contar sobre o final do pesadelo para Bella, mas o começo. Eu preferia que ela nem se quer pensasse que minha mente poderia gerar uma coisa daquelas.

- Certo. – Ela respondeu. Imitando meu gesto de encarar a cama abaixo de nós.

- Encontrei o cachorro. Ela o mandou ir embora, Esme? Por favor me diz que ela fez isso.

A voz de Rosalie ecoava por toda a casa. Ao ouvir as palavras que ela dizia acabei me esquecendo que eu queria lhe pedir desculpas e que eu estava arrependida pelo que tinha falado. Muito pelo contrario. Eu sentia raiva. Parecia que nada havia mudado. Que tudo que eu havia falado noite passada não haviam surtido efeito algum. E ela parecia convicta ainda que a culpa era toda de Jacob.

Eu e Bella demos um suspiro quase que sincronicamente. Um suspiro cansado e irritado. Nós nos olhamos por algum tempo. Uma tentando buscar respostas nos olhos da outra. Eu não fazia idéia das perguntas de Bella. Os olhos dourados eram enigmáticos. Mas estavam calmos, aconchegantes.

A única certeza que eu tinha era sobre a pergunta que martelava em minha mente. Será que Bella concordava com Rosalie?

- Que tal um café da manhã longe de casa? – Bella perguntou em um tom tranqüilo. Levantando-se da minha cama.

- Seria ótimo. – Respondi. Louca para sair de perto de Rosalie. Mas com certo receio de ficar sozinha com minha mãe.

- - -

Havíamos saído pela minha janela em uma tentativa desesperada de ignorar Rosalie. Já havíamos pulado o lago e agora corríamos em direção á floresta.

O dia, para mim, estava perfeito. Não caia a típica chuva de Forks e nem fazia sol. O dia de hoje era um mix dos dois. As nuvens estavam nubladas no céu. Fazendo cair uma chuva fina, quase imperceptível. Mas também havia alguns tímidos raios de sol por trás das grandes nuvens cinzas que teimavam em aparecer.

Bella me acompanhava. Correndo do meu lado entre as arvores, que começavam a se fechar à medida que nos afastávamos de casa.

- Vem Nessie, mais rápido. – Bella começava a rir e aumentar a velocidade dos seus passos.

Ela estava a alguns metros na minha frente. Mas isto foi por pouco tempo. Não demorou muito eu passei por ela. Mostrando-lhe a língua enquanto corria cada vez mais rápido. Pude ouvir sua risada atrás de mim, não podendo evitar, fazendo o mesmo.

Nunca corremos tanto como naquela manhã. O bom humor de Bella era algo evidente. No começo eu desconfiei do porque de tanta alegria. Mas depois de algum tempo eu já lhe acompanhava nas gargalhadas sem motivo que ecoavam pela floresta.

Obviamente que nossa falta de concentração e as altas risadas, não nos ajudaram nada em nossa caçada. Mas os poucos pequenos animais que conseguimos foram suficientes para matar a sede, pelo menos a minha.

- Anda mãe! Não seja preguiçosa! – eu gritei pra ela. Enquanto subia nos galhos de um gigantesco pinheiro.

Bella subia a arvore um pouco mais lentamente. Quando estávamos um pouco mais acima do meio resolvi parar. Sentando-me em um galho grosso que encontrei no meio do caminho. Bella fez o mesmo gesto, sentando-se no galho oposto ao meu. O tronco grosso do pinheiro nos separava e servia de apoio pra minhas costas.

- Olha, da pra ver nossa casa. – Ela disse entusiasmada.

- É. – Eu respondi. Mas na verdade eu nem olhava na mesma direção que Bella. Eu estava prestando atenção nas terras do outro lado do lago. Nas terras que costeavam o mar. Eu olhava para La Push, inconscientemente esperando por qualquer sinal dele. Era ridículo fazer aquilo, pois eu estava longe demais pra enxergar qualquer pessoa aquela distancia. Porem, eu continuava forçando meus olhos para tentar encontra-lo.

- O que ta procurando? – Bella apareceu na minha frente. Sentando-se no galho.

- Mãe! Me assustou. – Eu realmente nem havia percebido que Bella havia trocado de lugar.

- É, percebi. – Ela me olhava de um jeito desconfiado. Como ela fazia quando estávamos no meu quarto. Querendo respostas. Mas agora ela parecia mais calma, mais leve.

Mesmo assim decidi desviar o olhar dos dela. Encarando o horizonte, agora sem procurar por nada, ou pelo menos tentado. O sol, que agora brilhava sobre nós, fazendo Bella parecer um diamante. Esquentando a minha pele que emanava os mesmos arco-íris que os dela, mas de uma maneira bem mais fraca. O sol, o calor, o cheiro da floresta até o tronco atrás de mim. Tudo me lembrava ele.

Eu já estava louca para sair dali. Correr entre as arvores. Chegar mais perto do cheiro familiar do mar. Ficar em La Push. Ficar com Jacob.

- É ele não é? – Bella me olhava com uma expressão seria. Porem eu podia ver que ela não estava zangada, ela só parecia querer desesperadamente entender algo.

- Ele quem mãe? – Eu achava que já sabia onde ela queria chegar. Mas eu estava com medo da nossa conversa então, me fiz de desentendida.

- Jacob. – Ela disse. Procurando meus olhos. Fazendo-me corar apenas com a pronuncia do nome dele.

- O que tem ele? – Perguntei. Agora com absoluta certeza de onde aquela conversa ia chegar. E o medo só aumentou.

- Renesmee, eu não sou cega. – Ela alterou um pouco a voz. E a expressão ficou um pouco mais séria. Porem, ela já não me olhava nos olhos. Ela encarava as mãos em cima de seu colo. Mexendo os dedos freneticamente.

Bella passou alguns segundos quieta. Talvez procurando as palavras certas. Era obvio que aquilo tudo também não estava sendo nada fácil pra ela.

- Jake sempre me dizia que quanto mais você soubesse, melhor seria tanto pra você, como para ele. Mas, Edward e eu nunca demos muita atenção. Acho que o instinto paternal nos cegou um pouco.

Um sorriso tímido e fraco apareceu nos lábios da minha mãe. Ela voltava a me encarar. De novo mais calma e com os olhos dourados tranqüilos.

- Mãe, eu...

- Acho que ninguém nunca entendeu isso direito Nessie. Nem muito menos aceitou. Mas depois do que aconteceu... – Bella parou de falar. Franzindo o cenho.

- Depois do que? – A curiosidade me matava. Não pude esperar Bella falar por si. Eu precisei perguntar.

- Alice. – Bella suspirou depois de algum tempo. – Filha, Alice viu você.

- Ela me viu? Como? Quando? – Eu estava agitada. Me movimentando no galho, fazendo com que ele balança-se um pouco. – Mãe isso não faz sentido. Ela...Ela não consegue me ver.

- Mas ela viu Nessie. Por alguns segundos, mas viu. – Bella colocava a mão nos meus ombros tentando me acalmar. – E... na visão, você... Você era uma de nós, completamente uma de nós.

- Isso não é possível mãe. – Eu comecei a rir por causa do nervosismo. – Jacob... Jacob, eu não poderia... Ele...Ele não deixaria...

- Jake não estava mais com a gente.

- O que? – O baque das palavras dela me fizeram bater minhas costas na arvore. E eu já sentia as lagrimas transbordarem dos meus olhos. – Ele vai embora. Ele vai embora.

Eu nem percebia que as palavras estavam saindo da minha boca. Do mesmo jeito que eu não havia percebido que eu havia descido da árvore. Eu estava pronta para começar a correr. Indo em direção a La Push. Tentar impedi-lo de ir embora. Foi quando senti os braços de minha mãe me prenderem onde eu estava.

- Filha. Filha. Para e me escuta. – Bella me virava de frente pra ela. Encarando seus olhos eu a encontrei calma. – Presta bem atenção no que eu vou dizer, tá?

Comecei a respirar fundo, em uma tentativa sem muito êxito de me acalmar. A única coisa que eu pensava era na possibilidade de ele já estar longe a uma hora dessas. Que eu perdesse o rastro do cheiro dele. Que eu não o alcança-se. Que eu não fosse vê-lo nunca mais.

- Alice teve essa visão quando ele estava decidido a ir embora. Naquele dia da floresta, lembra? – Ela falava pausadamente. Passando a mão no meu rosto. – Por isso que a visão foi tão rápida, porque logo ele mudou de idéia.

Consegui respirar um pouco mais aliviada depois do que Bella disse. Mas eu ainda estava longe de ficar calma. Eu precisava vê-lo. Eu precisava ouvir ele dizer que não ia ir. Mesmo que ele já tivesse me garantido, eu estava insegura e com medo de novo, como naquele dia na floresta.

- Você consegue entender Nessie? – Bella me perguntou. Despertando-me dos meus pensamentos.

- O que? – Perguntei. Confusa.

- O porquê que Alice nunca conseguiu ver você?

Enquanto as palavras de Bella iam saindo lentamente, com a mesma velocidade eu fui entendendo o que ela quis dizer.

"_Eu não posso mudar o que eu sou. E você é o que eu sou, Ness."_ Eu lembrava claramente da voz suave. Das mãos quentes. Dos lábios macios contra os meus. Do sorriso que me deixava sem ar. Do olhar calmo, tranqüilo e alegre. Do jeito único como ele dizia meu nome. Do jeito que ele suspirava ou apenas respirava. Eu lembrava dele, eu pensava nele e eu queria mais que tudo ele ali comigo agora.

- Jake. – eu suspirei. Fechando meus olhos e me entregando aos meus pensamentos. Mas que logo foram interrompidos por Bella.

- Sempre foi inútil lutar contra isso, mas mesmo assim nós tentamos. – A voz de Bella se transformou em um sussurro triste. Os olhos dourados pareciam prestes a derramarem lagrimas, se eles pudessem. – Me desculpa filha.

- Mãe... – A abracei com força. Tentando acalma-lá. Mas ela voltou a falar com o mesmo tom que antes.

- Eu não devia ter te contado... Não daquele jeito. Jacob... Jacob que deveria ter te falado. Talvez as coisas estivessem mais fáceis agora pra você se tivesse sido ele a te contar...

- Mãe. Eu to bem, ta tudo bem. Você não tem culpa nenhuma.

- Eu posso ver que você ta confusa. Não preciso do seu pai pra saber disso.

- Não estou. Eu tava, não estou mais.

Bella me olhou nos olhos e suspirou. Os olhos não estavam mais tão tristes, porém a expressão continuava fechada e imóvel.

Passamos algum tempo em silencio. Apenas encarando o chão da floresta. Até que ela voltou a falar.

- Rose sabe de tudo isso, mas ela se recusa a aceitar que não tem volta e...

- E você, já aceitou mãe?

Não pude segurar a pergunta. E também quis evitar o assunto 'Rosalie' no momento, porque sabia que se chegássemos nele ia ser difícil de sair. Queria que Bella me fosse sincera comigo. Dizer o que ela realmente pensava sobre mim e Jacob, para eu poder ter absoluta certeza do que fazer.

- Eu... - Ela começou. Evidentemente ainda pensando no que dizer, como dizer. – Eu só quero que você seja feliz. Mesmo que não seja do jeito normal, eu sei que a única maneira de você ser feliz é com ele. Então, não posso fazer nada a não ser aceitar.

A voz dela saiu toda de uma vez só. Um emaranhado de frases foram entrando no meu cérebro, que demoraram a assimilar todas aquelas palavras. Enquanto nós nos encarávamos, ela definitivamente espantada com as coisas que acabara de dizer. E eu mais ainda.

Tentei organizar meus pensamentos para poder dizer algo pra minha mãe. Mas foi em vão. Meu raciocínio havia parado em uma frase sua: "_Mesmo que não seja do jeito normal_...". Foi inevitável não lembrar dele, das palavras dele:

"_Ia ter sido tão fácil me apaixonar por você, do jeito normal..." _. Ele havia dito. Parecia que fazia tanto tempo, mas ele havia dito aquilo ontem. Ele havia se declarado pra mim e me beijado. Eu estava ocupada demais pensando e não fui capaz de dizer nada pra ele. Talvez porque eu não tivesse nada a dizer, ou apenas porque eu não tive coragem de dizer. Mas ali, naquele momento eu sabia que eu tinha muita coisa pra dizer pra ele. E me sentia corajosa o suficiente para fazê-lo, porque eu sabia que minha família queria me ver feliz, não importava a situação, eles apenas queriam meu bem. E mesmo que a felicidade não fosse de um jeito tão _normal, _eu merecia senti-lá. Ele merecia senti-lá. Com certeza muito mais que eu. E era isso que eu estava determinada a fazer, ser feliz.

Abri um sorriso para Bella que me encarava preocupada. Eu tinha certeza que ela já devia ter chamado minha atenção umas três vezes.

- Nessie? Ta tudo...? – Não deixei ela terminar a frase. Interrompendo-a com um grande e apertado abraço. Quase começando a chorar novamente.

- Eu te amo mãe. – Sorri pra ela. E ela sorriu pra mim. Dei um beijo em seu rosto e me afastei.

- Onde você vai? – Ela perguntou.

- Preciso falar com Jake. – Falei sorrindo. Bella apenas fez um sinal positivo com a cabeça e continuou a sorrir.

Comecei a correr desesperadamente em direção a La Push. Eu não sabia exatamente onde ele estava, mas eu pouco me importava. Eu precisava acha-lo e eu ia acha-lo.

Depois de alguns segundos eu já percebia que a floresta ia ficando menos fechada. E pelo cheiro de lobo que estava no ar eu não estava longe. Fui diminuindo a velocidade ao sentir o cheiro ficar mais forte. Pude ver que dois lobos passaram correndo do meu lado esquerdo. Indo em direção oposta a minha, mas não reconheci quem era pois estavam atrás das arvores. Forcei minha visão, olhando na direção que eles tinham ido. Tentando descobrir pela cor dos pelos quem eram ele, mas não tive sucesso.

- Nessie.

A voz me fez olhar rapidamente pra sua direção. Me fazendo perder completamente o interesse em descobrir quem eram os lobos.

Encarei os olhos cor de chocolate. A pele escura do rosto onde agora tinham pequenas manchas vermelhas na bochecha. Os lábios fechados lentamente se transformando em um sorriso doce e leve. O peito nu e macio, parecia que me chamava para um abraço, assim como os grandes braços que estavam caídos ao lado de seu tronco. O velho shorts escuro, que quase combinava com o tom do seu cabelo. E os pés no chão, quase se camuflando com a terra. E lá estava ele. Apenas me olhando de um jeito desconfiado.

- Você não devia ter vindo sozinha. – ele falou em um tom repreendedor. Dando um passo na minha direção. – Eu já tava indo pra casa.

Meu sorriso aumento quando vi ele diminuir a distancia que havia entre nós. Que por sinal, parecia enorme. Mas ele não tinha pressa. Parecia mesmo desconfiado. Me olhando dos pés a cabeça.

- O que foi? Porque ta me olhando desse jeito esquisito? – Desta vez ele sorriu. O meu sorriso bobo, que parecia iluminar cada canto da floresta. Que tirou meu ar com uma rapidez incrível. E que me fez ter coragem de sair de onde eu estava.

Caminhei na direção dele. E eu vi que o sorriso só aumentava. Não fazia idéia de como minha expressão estava mas por dentro eu estava eufórica. Tentando pensar em algo pra dizer. Prolongando o tempo da minha caminhada para me dar mais tempo para pensar. Mas a cada um passo demorado eu dava dois rápidos com uma ansiedade louca de abraça-lo. De beija-lo. De ter ele pra mim.

Eu estava a quatro passos dele. Sentindo o cheiro dele me embriagar como de costume. Foi então que eu senti uma dor terrível na minha cabeça, acompanhada de um zumbido ensurdecedor. Pressionei forte minhas mãos na minha cabeça, tentando fazer com que o zumbido passasse, mas não passou.

- Nessie? Nessie o que foi? – Eu consegui ouvir a voz preocupada de Jacob. Porem minha visão começava a ficar nublada a medida que o zumbido ia aumentado.

A dor e a sensação de não enxergar nada me fizeram fechar os olhos e gritar. Eu senti minhas costas batendo no tronco de uma arvore e logo depois as mãos de Jacob me segurando.

- Nessie fala comigo! – A voz desesperada de Jacob calou um pouco o zumbido, mas não o suficiente. Eu queria responder mas não conseguia

- Abra os olhos Renesmee. – A voz estranha sussurrou de algum lugar bem perto de mim. Não era Jacob e nem pude reconhecer quem era. Eu só senti que eu precisava obedecer, e foi o que fiz. Porem mesmo com os olhos abertos eu ainda me sentia cega, foi então que eu o ouvi gritar.

- NÃO! NÃO, ELA NÃO.

x-x-x

**OHDEUS! Tomei vergonha na cara e postei ;x**

**Juro, se não fosse por ter assistido lua nova eu não teria conseguido terminar esse cap. Que capitulo mais difícil pra sair, jesus ._. nem as pressões psicológicas da Mandy funcionaram desta vez UISHDUHSDUIHD**

**Bom acho que todo mundo que tem fic do Jacob com seja lá quem for há de concordar comigo que nossa imaginação depois de Lua Nova vai ir a loucura USIDHSUIDHS. Bom pelo menos eu espero que a minha vá .-. quer dizer, PROMETO QUE ELA VAI, e prometo que não demoro com o próximo não, porque esse ficou com suspense e suspenses nos matam, né dona Anna Potter Cullen? ;x UIDHFUDIHFUIHF **

**Obs: Excepcionalmente hoje não irei responder as reviews porque já é 3 horas da manhã e eu quero postar isso hoje ainda antes que vocês me matem D:**

**Mesmo assim beijos para todas, tanto leitoras novas como as velhas xD**

**Espero que gostem do Cap :* **


	9. Capítulo 8

_A voz estranha sussurrou de algum lugar bem perto de mim. Não era Jacob e nem pude reconhecer quem era. Eu só senti que eu precisava obedecer, e foi o que fiz. Porem mesmo com os olhos abertos eu ainda me sentia cega, foi então que eu o ouvi gritar._

_- NÃO! NÃO, ELA NÃO._

**Capítulo VIII**

Eu conseguia ouvir a voz desesperada de Jacob ao meu lado. Mas eu não entendia o porque de seu desespero. O zumbido não me permitia raciocinar. Os meus olhos estavam abertos, eu podia sentir, mas eu estava cega. Meus olhos ardiam, minhas pernas tremiam e eu sentia sede, uma sede incontrolável que queimava minha garganta.

- _NESSIE! POR FAVOR, FALA COMIGO! _– Eu reconhecia a voz de Jacob. Mas agora parecia mais longe, como se tivesse algo entre mim e ele que não me deixava ouvi-lo com clareza. Senti sua mão segurar com força minha cintura e por alguns instantes eu consegui enxergá-lo.

- _NESSIE? _

- Ataque. – A voz sussurrou. Parecia tão perto que até pude sentir o frio invadindo o lado esquerdo do meu corpo. Como se ele estivesse ali, encostado em mim.

A voz havia me deixado cega novamente. Jacob havia desaparecido mas eu ainda sentia sua mão, segurando minha cintura. Foi então que eu ouvi um rosnado furioso vindo de muito perto. Eu sabia que não era Jake, pois o som era de um vampiro, isto eu tinha certeza.

A sede que agora eu sentia era muito maior do que a anterior. Minha garganta pegava fogo. Enquanto o rosnado e o trincar de dentes só aumentavam. O vampiro que estava por perto parecia com tanta sede quanto eu.

Senti a mão quente de Jacob agora no meu rosto, mas não consegui ouvir sua voz. Eu queria mandá-lo ir embora dali. Eu estava com medo do vampiro faminto que nos rodeava, mas não encontrei minha voz para dizer isto a ele.

- Renesmee. Ataque.– A voz falou comigo mais uma vez. Em um tom raivoso e persuasivo.

Eu ouvi o rosnado enfurecido do vampiro mais uma vez e foi então que cheguei a conclusão que não era um vampiro e sim, eu mesma.

Os instintos iam aflorando em mim como toda a vez que estava caçando. Eu virava a predadora, eu virava o monstro. Minha boca foi se abrindo lentamente enquanto os rosnados ameaçadores continuavam. Dei dois passos a frente. Puxada por uma vontade, uma força que eu sabia que não era minha. E para minha surpresa esbarrei no peito quente e macio, que continuava na minha frente, imóvel. E ao encostar minha pele na dele eu consegui enxerga-lo novamente.

A expressão de Jacob era uma mistura de pavor, tristeza e desespero. E agora eu entendia o por que. Eu iria atacá-lo. Mesmo que isso fosse me machucar mais do que a ele, eu não conseguia parar. Tentei mais algumas vezes falar pra ele ir embora, mas o único som que saiu da minha boca foram gritos. Que pareciam aumentar cada vez que eu pensava em agir contra as ordens dele. As ordens que Marshal continuava a sussurrar no meu ouvido.

- Faça o que eu mando Renesmee. Ataque.

O sussurro e o ar gelado fizeram Jacob desaparecer novamente. Fazendo seu cheiro desaparecer. Fazendo-me esquecer do toque quente na minha pele. Fazendo-me esquecer de como eu o amava. Eu apenas sentia a sede me invadir e o rosnado furioso sair dos meus lábios.

Foi quando sem pensar. Sem ao menos sentir meus próprios movimentos, lá estava minha boca, grudada em uma pele macia, que lentamente ia sendo perfurada pelos meus dentes.

- _NÃO!_

Eu não reconheci de quem era a voz cheia de dor que acabará de gritar. O zunido continuo e a cegueira não me permitiam identificar. Mas eu tinha uma idéia de quem era e do porque que ele estava gritando.

Mesmo tendo plena consciência de que se continuasse daquele jeito eu iria mata-lo, eu não conseguia parar. Fui sugando goles de sangue. Sem ao menos sentir o gosto. E quase gritando de dor. Uma dor horrível, a dor da culpa.

Pareciam ter passado minutos em que eu estava naquela batalha interna, que eu já havia perdido. Então eu senti uma mão agarrar forte minha cintura e outra pegar meu braço. Obrigando-me a tirar minhas prezas de onde estavam.

O calor e o cheiro fizeram tudo passar. Eu me sentia muito fraca e zonza. Mas o zunido havia acabado e minha visão voltado.

A primeira e única imagem que eu tive foi do rosto de Jacob. Ele estava molhado com lagrimas e sangue. Não tanto sangue como eu imaginava que estaria, mas havia sangue. Eu tinha machucado ele. Não fazia idéia de quão grave ele estava ferido e nem tive tempo de perguntar. As arvores giravam em volta de mim e uma dor imensa me invadia. Fazendo minha visão escurecer novamente. Mas deixando lá, gravado, a ultima imagem que eu tinha visto.

- - -

- _Carlisle? Tem certeza que ela ta bem? _

- _Você não esta sendo nada útil, nervoso desse jeito..._

- _Não falei com você sanguessuga!_

- _Vocês podem se acalmar! Edward, por favor?_

Carlisle? Edward? Eu reconhecia os nomes, mas as vozes pareciam tão distantes e desconhecidas pra mim. Eu podia sentir duas mãos frias. Uma tocando meu braço direito, e a outra acariciando meu rosto. Tentei abri meus olhos, mas não tive sucesso. Minhas pálpebras pareciam tão pesadas que acabei desistindo de tentar abri-las. Fazendo-me voltar a prestar atenção nas vozes em volta de mim.

- _Isso... é muito estranho._

- _Não tínhamos como saber, Carlisle. Ninguém ia ter coragem de machucá-la._

- _Eu só queria entender...como que isto foi transferido pra ela..._

_- Jacob, você quer por favor se acalmar? _

- NÃO ESTA FELIZ? ENTÃO SAIA DA MINHA CABEÇA!

Talvez o que havia me feito cair na realidade tenha sido a força do grito, ou apenas o som da voz dele. Fazendo-me lembrar do que havia acontecido. Não podendo evitar de sentir uma alegria enorme ao saber que ele estava bem. Que, aparentemente, ele não tinha se machucado.

Tentei checar com meus próprios olhos. Procurando-o entre o quarto iluminado pelo sol. Porém, minha visão continuava não querendo cooperar. Eu conseguia ver dois rostos nublados bem perto de mim. E outros dois igualmente irreconhecíveis um pouco mais distantes.

- Jake? Jake? – Eu sussurrei. Tentei levantar meus braços para toca-lo. Mas senti uma dor terrível. Uma sensação de que minha pele estava rasgada.

A dor, inconscientemente, me fez gritar. Obrigando-me a abrir meus olhos. A imagem voltava ao normal. Consegui ver o quarto da casa dos meus pais, que era reservado para mim. Carlisle segurando firme meu braço direito, com seu olhar calmo e sereno. O rosto preocupado de Bella me encarando. Atrás dela, com a mesma expressão, e para minha surpresa, estava meu pai.

_Pai? Quando chegaram? Esta tudo bem? Descobriram algo? _– O turbilhão de pensamentos foi diretamente para os ouvidos de Edward, mas não consegui fixar o olhar nele para saber as respostas para minhas perguntas. Pois percebi que ainda não tinha visto o ultimo rosto. E quando percebi de quem era, nem me importei mais em saber as respostas.

Encarei-o dos pés a cabeça. Procurando por algum vestígio de sangue, ou alguma cicatriz. Porém, não achei absolutamente nada.

Jacob olhava fixamente através da janela do meu quarto. A expressão dura. Triste e melancólica. Mas também cheia de fúria e sombria. Os braços estavam caídos ao lado de seu tronco em forma de punhos. E a mandíbula se trincava a cada suspiro de ódio e dor que ele dava.

Tentei achar minha voz para chama-lo. Para que ele olhasse para mim. Mas não consegui. Minha mente continuava procurando por respostas sobre aquela manhã na floresta. Certo, Jake não estava machucado. Isto era um alivio. Mas então o que tinha acontecido?

- Filha? Amor? Você ta bem? – A voz suave de Bella me fez tirar os olhos de Jacob. Encarei seu rosto. E nele estava estampado um sorriso doce. Fazendo-me encher os olhos de água.

- Mãe? O que aconteceu? – Sussurrei. Voltando imediatamente meus olhos para Jacob. Que continuava lá. Imóvel apenas olhando para a floresta. Ele pareceu nem ter me escutado. Parecia que eu nem estava ali.

A indiferença dele naquele momento machucou mais do que devia. Mas essa dor foi substituída por uma outra dor. A pele do meu braço queimava. Como se minha pele se rasgasse e se juntasse a cada momento. De novo, de novo e de novo. O grito, mais uma vez foi inevitável.

Senti meus olhos se fecharem mais uma vez. E serem tomados pelas lagrimas. Porém me esforcei para abri-los e tentar descobrir porque eu sentia tanta dor.

A imagem que eu via, parecia que ia melhorando aos poucos. Os rostos estavam mais nítidos do que da ultima vez. E depois do meu grito, todos olhavam para mim. Até mesmo, _ele_.

Olhei na direção de onde a dor vinha e encontrei meu braço cheio de rasgões e sangue. As mordidas estavam espalhadas por toda a extensão. Algumas mais profundas, do que as outras. Mas todas elas estavam com uma aparência horrível.

- Como se sente querida? – Carlisle perguntou. Enquanto ainda segurava meu braço. Passando algum remédio nos ferimentos.

Ninguém havia respondido minha pergunta. Mas pelas evidencias, e pela expressão de cada rosto, principalmente o de Jacob, dava pra entender o que tinha acontecido. Não pude evitar de soltar um suspiro aliviado quando percebi que a única pessoa que tinha se machucado era eu mesma. E o mais importante, que Jake estava fisicamente bem.

- Estou bem Vô. – Sussurrei. Ainda encarando meu braço.

Eu estava tão satisfeita comigo mesma, que olhei para o sangue e os cortes como se fosse um troféu. Até meus lábios se curvaram em forma de sorriso uma vez. Mas logo se desfez ao ver os rostos confusos na minha frente. Menos o de Edward, que parecia apenas feliz por eu estar feliz. Mas era evidente que não estava nada contente com a nossa situação e com o que havia acontecido.

- Já esta medicada. Você pode ficar com bastante sono. – Carlisle havia largado meu braço. E agora acariciava meu rosto. – A dor logo, logo vai passar.

Ouvi o suspiro de dor de Jacob e ele voltou a encarar a floresta através da janela. Eu não conseguia entender o que estava acontecendo na mente dele. Culpa? Raiva? Eu não sabia. Olhei para Edward mais uma vez. Procurando por respostas. Mas desta vez, ele desviou o olhar do meu.

_Certo, quando eu preciso que você me conte algo você não me ajuda! Obrigada pai!_

- Pode me contar pelo menos o que aconteceu na Inglaterra? – Desta vez falei com meu pai em voz alta. Um tanto chateada com ele por estar querendo mostrar imparcialidade em uma hora dessas.

- Nada disso. Você precisa descansar. – Bella dizia. Repreendendo-me

- Já disse que estou bem mãe.

- Depois conversamos Nessie. – Edward falou. Caminhando em direção a Bella. – Acho que é melhor sairmos por um momento.

Edward olhava para Jacob, que mantinha-se ocupado demais olhando para a floresta. Bella levantou-se sem questionar. Dando-me um beijo na testa. Logo Carlisle seguiu os dois. E todos haviam saído do meu quarto. Agora era apenas eu e Jacob.

Fiquei observando suas costas por um longo e quase eterno minuto. Os músculos ficavam tensos e depois relaxavam, a respiração era profunda, mas calma. Mesmo assim era evidente o nervosismo dele. Eu estava dando meu melhor para tentar descobrir o porque daquele drama todo. Ele estava bem, não era isso que importava?

Ele pareceu ouvir meus pensamentos. Virando-se pra mim e me olhando de um jeito tão profundo, chegava a doer. O mar de chocolate estava calmo, mas cheio de dor escondido na íris negra. Não pude evitar de me certificar de novo se ele estava realmente inteiro. E novamente vi que ele estava completamente bem. Quando voltei ao seu rosto, os olhos continuavam com a mesma expressão, quase atravessando meu corpo de tão profundos.

Os evitei. Abaixei meu rosto e fitei meu braço, que agora não doía tanto. Vi as marcas de dentes novamente e percebi quão perigoso aquilo tudo tinha sido. Quão perto eu estive de ter machucado a pessoa que eu mais amava na vida. E o pior, quão perto eu estive de perde-lo.

A dor que vi nos olhos de Jacob pareceu ser toda transferida de uma só vez pra mim. E se Marshal tentasse machuca-lo de novo? Eu ia conseguir para-lo? Eu ia conseguir me parar? E se não conseguisse, eu seria capaz de matar Jacob?

Quando olhei pra cima, pude vê-lo ali. Sentado na cama, bem perto de mim. Tocando meu rosto. Segurando minha cintura. Puxando-me para um abraço. Forte e quente. Dando-me tudo que eu precisava naquele momento.

Ficamos algum tempo ali. Apenas sentindo um a pele do outro. Sentindo o calor dos nossos corpos juntos. Ouvindo nossos corações baterem descompassados. Até que ele se afastou um pouco para me olhar. Mas logo ele se aproximou novamente. Beijando lentamente meu rosto. Roçando levemente seu nariz no meu. Encostando sua boca no canto da minha. E por fim, beijou meus lábios. Tão doce e calmo. Passando a mão na minha cintura cuidadosamente enquanto a boca ia se abrindo e invadindo a minha.

Lembrei do nosso primeiro beijo, e com o gesto dele eu já sabia o que esperar. Mas para minha surpresa, a violência e o desejo incontrolável não vieram. Ele continuava calmo. Nos fazendo sentir cada movimento lentamente. Tocando carinhosamente o lado esquerdo do meu corpo. Como se ele quisesse ter certeza de que eu estava ali.

Eu não havia decidido não pensar e deixar as coisas acontecerem. Mas era exatamente o que eu fazia. E o mais incrível de tudo é que o sentimento de culpa parecia ter desaparecido. Talvez fosse o medo de perde-lo que me fez agir daquele jeito. Esquecendo de tudo e apenas sentindo ele ali comigo, como eu sempre quis fazer. Sem culpa e sem dor.

A mão que não estava machucada passeava pelas costas dele. Acariciando sua nuca. E por fim puxando de leve seu cabelo. Ele, por sua vez, continuava com o joguinho da calma. Saboreando minha boca lentamente entre beijos longos e pequenos.

Depois de mais alguns longos beijos, ele um pouco relutante, se afastou. Jacob estava ofegante e com os lábios vermelhos. E, definitivamente, menos triste.

- Tirando essa parte, hoje foi o pior dia da minha vida. Sabia? – Ele sussurrava. Com o nariz ainda encostado no meu. Me olhando de um jeito doce mas cheio de preocupação.

- Não acha que ta sendo um pouco dramático? – Respondi no mesmo tom. Agora fechando os olhos. Sentindo a pele dele na minha. Respirando fundo o cheiro dele.

Então o efeito dele sobre mim estava lá novamente. Eu me sentia calma e feliz. Como se nada mais importasse.

Foi então que o calor sumiu. E ao abrir os olhos encontrei Jacob já longe. Perto da janela, novamente. Mas continuava me olhando. Agora, com certeza eu podia ver raiva nos seus olhos.

- Eu quase te perdi.

- Mas não perdeu.

- E se tivesse?

- Não teria sido culpa sua.

- Claro que ia!

- Claro que não ia!

- Eu tinha que ter te protegido.

- Você não tinha como!

- Eu ia dar um jeito.

- Como o que? Chamar o bando e lutar com um cara invisível que tava dentro da minha cabeça? Ótimo plano!

Não era nem perto de sussurros que falávamos agora. Foi inevitável não explodir de raiva quando percebi o motivo daquele drama todo. Ele estava se culpando de novo. E desta vez eu fiquei mais irritada porque não tinha nexo nenhum ele se culpar. Como todas as vezes, a culpa era única e exclusivamente minha.

Obviamente se eu falasse isto ai sim ele se culparia ainda mais. Então resolvi não falar nada. Levantei da minha cama, com um certo desequilíbrio. E Jacob já estava perto de mim novamente. Pronto pra me amparar se eu caísse.

Por precaução me segurei nos seus braços. E ele respondeu segurando forte minha cintura, mas ainda matinha certa distância. Os olhos também já não encaravam os meus. Ele estava com o rosto baixo. Encarando o chão e respirando fundo.

-Jake... – Coloquei a mão no seu rosto. Levantando ele e o obrigando a olhar pra mim.- Olha... Desculpa, Eu não ...

- Um garoto novo do bando já sabia que ele tava por perto. – Ele sussurrava tristemente. – Hal Elon, tem 15 anos, acabou de se transformar... Ninguém acreditou nele. Eu muito menos, porque tecnicamente Edward era para estar matando a coisa na Inglaterra!

- Então Jared e Quil forem fazer a patrulha e... encontraram mesmo o cheiro _dele_. Eu tava indo correndo pra sua casa pra te tirar daqui. Mas, então... bom, você sabe o que aconteceu.

A voz de Jacob era um misto de raiva e tristeza contando aquilo tudo. Como se ele estivesse confessando um assassinato. Com tanta repulsa e ódio de si mesmo. Ele fechava os olhos. Apertando-os com força. Como se quisesse esquecer tudo aquilo. Acordar logo daquele pesadelo.

- Eles estão bem? Jared e Quil? E o menino? Marshal machucou algum deles? – Perguntei. Tropeçando nas palavras. Preocupada demais com Jared e Quil. Mas mais ainda com o garoto, que não tinha nada haver com a historia e podia estar machucado agora.

Jacob me olhava com certa incredulidade. Porem, a expressão foi lentamente se transformando em um sorriso falso.

- Fala Jake. Ele machucou alguém? Por favor, fala! – Insisti. Depois de perceber que ele não ia me responder. Já sentindo a culpa me invadir novamente.

- Não... – Ele suspirou. Tentando afastar a raiva e ao mesmo tempo me afastando dele. – Ninguém se machucou, só...

Ao falar isso ele se afastou por completo. Quase se colando a janela. Olhando tristemente pra mim, mas era raiva que tomava conta dele. Sempre do mesmo jeito. O corpo tremulo. As mãos fechadas em punho. A respiração forte e profunda. A mandíbula trincada e os olhos fechados.

Mas como sempre eu ignorei tudo aquilo, e tentei acalma-lo. Acabando com a distancia que havia entre nos e abraçando sua cintura.

Encaixei-me nos seus braços, enquanto ele ia relaxando. Ouvi seu coração bater forte quando meus lábios encontraram a pele do seu pescoço. E ao deitar minha cabeça no seu peito ele finalmente retribuiu meu abraço. Jacob respirava fundo enquanto ia mergulhando os dedos entre meus cabelos. Abraçando-me forte e me tirando do chão.

A sensação de felicidade por ter ele ali, literalmente grudado em mim durou muito pouco. Eu novamente sentia meu braço queimar. A pele se abrir e se fechar rapidamente.

Respirei fundo. Segurando forte os braços dele. Fechado meus olhos, tentando não gritar desta vez. Enquanto ele, automaticamente, me segurava forte. Dando-me apoio.

- Nessie? – A voz preocupada dele saiu em um sussurro.

- Não se preocupa... – Falei. Com dificuldade em controlar o tom da minha voz. Preocupada demais em gritar. – Eu to bem.

Fui respirando e abrindo os olhos lentamente. Enquanto a dor ia amenizando. Encarei os olhos preocupados de Jake e sorri. Tentando mostrar que tava tudo bem.

- É uma dor estranha, não é? – Ele disse. Pegando meu braço direito. Passando levemente os dedos por toda a sua extensão. – Parece que vai te queimar inteiro.

- Como... Como você sabe? – Perguntei confusa.

- Carlisle falou que... bom, que você pode se curar rápido. Igual a mim. Então, acho que a dor deve ser a mesma.

Ele ficou me olhando. Esperando a minha reação. Pensei em enche-lo de perguntas, mas eu sabia que ele não ia ter respostas. Ele entendia tanto quanto eu nossa complicada relação. Pensei em Carlisle e Edward, talvez eles tivessem resposta. Eles sempre tinham respostas e soluções para tudo. Ele deviam ter respostas para aquilo. Como uma coisa que só lobos tinha foi parar em mim?

Jacob mantinha os olhos fixos em mim. Esperando alguma reação. Então, eu apenas sorri. Sacudindo minha cabeça negativamente.

- Será que tem algum jeito de eu ser mais esquisita?

- Acho que quando você tiver um rabo, daí vai ser o limite. – Ele sorriu. Meu sorriso. Iluminando todo meu quarto e me contagiando automaticamente.

- Não ta preocupada com isso? – Ele perguntou. Agora já um pouco serio.

- Nunca quis saber se eu sou Humana, Vampira ou Lobisomen. – Sussurrei. Entrelaçando minhas mãos com as dele. – Nunca me importei, não vai ser agora que eu vou me importar.

- Mas talvez seja por isso que ele quer... _matar_, você. – Jacob sussurrou. Falando a frase com tanta dor e medo. – Por você ser tão...

- Diferente?

Jake me olhava ainda com dor e medo. Tirando a mão de uma das minhas. Acariciando meu rosto lentamente. Olhando fundo nos meus olhos. Como se memoriza-se algo. Ou apenas estava perdido nos próprios pensamentos.

- To com medo de te perder. – Ele sussurrava mais uma vez. Apertando os olhos como se algo estivesse machucando ele. – Muito medo.

- Não se preocupa. Você não pode se livrar de mim, esqueceu? – Tentei amenizar a minha dor e a dele. Tentando sorrir para que ele sorrise também. Mas não tive sucesso.

Ele continuava perdido. Com o olhar distante. Preocupado demais. Procurei seus olhos. Levantando seu rosto, mas no momento em que fiz isto, senti uma grande tontura. Que me fez cambalear um pouco para o lado.

- Viu? Não devia ta de pé! – Jake falou. Pegando-me no colo e me acomodando na cama.

- Eu to bem.

- Fica quieta ai! Descansa. – Ele havia se sentado ao meu lado. Deixando-me ficar encostada no seu peito.

Não foi preciso ele dizer mais nada. O calor e provavelmente o efeito dos remédios já faziam efeito. Ele passava a mão cuidadosamente em meus cabelos enquanto o sono vinha. Fazendo a preocupação, a tristeza e o medo desaparecerem. Por enquanto.

x-x-x

**N/A: OI ;x * se esconde das pedras, legumes e objetos cortantes* Q**

**Eu tinha feito uma promessa para mim mesma que o cap ia sair no natal, mas como vocês podem ver, não deu muito certo. MIL desculpas gente! Eu sei que eu sempre falo isso mas, o próximo eu não demoro tanto não. JURO! **

**Espero que tenham gostado do cap. Acho que as coisas estão começando a ficar claras, ou não? D:**

**Aah, e feliz natal e feliz ano novo atrasado para vocês todas ;D Espero que esse ano seja maravilhoso, e que vocês consigam realizar todos os seus sonhos. R que continuem lendo a fic! Porque vocês são meu combustível 3 **

**(talvez foi por isso que eu demorei tanto né? A dona Mandy me abandonou ;__;) USIAHSUIAHUSH.**

**Ps: Um dos motivos de eu ter demorado pra postar é que eu tenho essa canal no Youtube, que eu edito vídeo de HP e twilight ...**

_**www(ponto)youtube(ponto)com(barra)user(barra)twisfer **_

**Tem dois do Jake e Nessie. To pensando em fazer um 'trailer' para a fanfic ;D. Se gostarem dos vídeos e quiserem um trailer, fala ae :D**

**Beeijos ;***

**REVIEWSREVIEWSREVIEWS REVIEWSREVIEWSREVIEWS REVIEWSREVIEWS**

**Lais Sperandei****: **AAAH! Leitora nova *-* Oi lais, que bom que você ta gostando da fic! E, aaan desculpa pela demora ;xxx eu fui meio má, eu sei SUAHSAIUSHAUISH. Bom mas ta ae o cap, espero que tenha gostado e que continue acompanhando a fic. Beeijos ;*

**Patty Carvalho****: **Brigadão Patty :D Que bom que você ta gostando. Desculpa pela demora ae, espero que a espera valha a pena xD Beijos ;*

**Dessa-I-Re****: **É, não ta do jeito que era pra ser SUAISHAUISH. MUDEI TUDO Q

**Mandy Fletcher: **Maaandy! Senti saudade das suas pressões psicológicas ;__; Por isso que o cap demorou uma eternidade pra sair viu? SHAUIHSAUISH Cara D: não tem cinema ae não? Mas a essa altura você já conseguiu ver Lua nova pela internet né? D:

Espero que tu tenha gostado do cap :D Beeijos ;*

**Anna-Potter-Cullen: **jake zumbi pegael \o/ [2] HAUISHAUISHAUISHA. Caarma Anna! Eu sei que tu não gosta, mas minha nessie é lerdinha ;xxx Mas dizem que as santinhas são as piores né? USHAUISHAUISHS. Daqui a pouquinho, pobre Jake .-.

Beeijos ;*


	10. Capítulo 9

_- Fica quieta ai! Descansa. – Ele havia se sentado ao meu lado. Deixando-me ficar encostada no seu peito._

_Não foi preciso ele dizer mais nada. O calor e provavelmente o efeito dos remédios já faziam efeito. Ele passava a mão cuidadosamente em meus cabelos enquanto o sono vinha. Fazendo a preocupação, a tristeza e o medo desaparecerem. Por enquanto._

**Capítulo XIX**

Meus olhos procuravam desesperados por algum feixe de luz naquela grande floresta. Mas não havia nada. Nem um pequeno reflexo da lua, ou alguma estrela no céu. Nada, apenas escuridão. Eu me movia desesperada. Guiada apenas pelo meu olfato. O cheiro de Alice, Emmett, Esme, Jasper, Carlisle, Edward e Bella me guiavam pela escuridão. Eu podia sentir todos eles. Ainda estavam distantes mas era evidente que eram eles.

Procurei apoio nas arvores em volta de mim. Tentando correr o mais rápido que eu podia para alcançá-los. Mas parecia que meus instintos tinham se desligado. Pois a cada cinco passos que eu dava, eu caia no chão cheio de lama da floresta.

De repente, quando eu me levantava de mais um tombo. Uma brisa gelada passou por mim. Parecendo cortar minha pele de tão fria. E quando ela finalmente foi embora não havia cheiro nenhum. Nem muito menos qualquer som da respiração deles.

Fiquei estática no meu lugar. Apoiada em uma arvore. Tentando, inutilmente, mais uma vez procurar por alguma iluminação. Foi então que eu ouvi a voz suave de Alice, gritar desesperadamente.

- ALICE! – Meu grito ecoou pela floresta. Enquanto os gritos de Alice continuavam cada vez mais altos.

Eu corri o mais rápido que pude. Desta vez guiada pelos gritos de dor de minha tia. Que agora me levavam para a direção oposta de onde, anteriormente, vinha o cheiro deles. Mas, novamente, fiquei imóvel. Parada na escuridão ao sentir o cheiro dele. E ele estava perto. Muito perto. Já podia sentir o calor do corpo dele. A respiração lenta e o pulsar forte do seu coração.

- Jake? – Perguntei. Dando um passo a frente. E, logo esbarrando nele.

O encontro da pele dele com a minha, provocou as mesmas sensações de sempre. Logo, eu já estava com o coração acelerado e as pernas um pouco bambas. Levantei meu rosto. Procurando pelos olhos dele. Mas novamente, a escuridão não me permitia ver absolutamente nada.

Levantei minhas mãos. Procurando por ele. Ao tocar seu peito, pude sentir que Jacob estremeceu de leve. Mas logo depois o calor de sua pele foi sumindo. E ele tremia como se estivesse com calafrios.

- Jake? Fala comigo!

Ouvi a respiração dele ofegante. E senti ele colocar a mão fria no meu pescoço. Apertando-o com força. Fazendo-me colidir em uma arvore. Enquanto ele praticamente quebrava minha garganta levemente.

Tentei pedir para ele que parasse. Mas eu não tinha forças nem para respirar quanto mais para falar algo. Procurei os olhos dele. Tentando desesperadamente que ele se acalmasse de alguma forma, mas não encontrei seus olhos.

No meio da escuridão agora vinham dois pontos de luz, que ficavam cada vez mais brilhantes enquanto o sangue ia escorrendo pelo canto da minha boca. Eram os olhos de Jacob. Mas que ao mesmo tempo não eram os olhos dele. O olhar cheio de fúria me encarava com certo prazer. Os olhos brancos que me atormentavam. Os olhos de Marshal.

- Jake? JAKE?

Abri meus olhos e rapidamente encontrei os dele. Preocupado e me balançando para que eu acordasse daquele pesadelo.

Olhei para cada canto do meu quarto. Procurando por algum sinal de Marshal, mas não encontrei nada. Voltei então para o rosto de Jacob, que agora acariciava o meu com uma das mãos.

- Só foi um pesadelo, fica calma.– Ele sussurrava. Afastando os fios de cabelo do meu rosto.

Já faziam três noites que eu tinha o mesmo pesadelo. Três noites que Jacob me acordava com a mesma expressão assustada no rosto. Três dias que eu não saia da chalé para absolutamente nada. E três dias que eu não via nenhuma pessoa da minha familia.

Atire-me nos braços de Jacob buscando por conforto. Não apenas para tentar afastar as imagens do pesadelo, mas tambem tentando afastar a dor que eu sentia pela falta da minha mãe, meu pai, meus avós e meus tios.

Depois de um longo dia persistindo, Jacob havia me contado o que meu pai, meu tio e meu avô haviam encontrado na Inglaterra. E a resposta havia sido nada, absolutamente nada. Não havia falado com Edward depois disso mas, eu sabia o que eles pensavam, e era por isso, por esse medo de que Marshal estivesse aqui em Forks que eles me mantinham em cárcere privado.

- Ainda aquele pesadelo? – Jake perguntou. Enquanto me abraçava forte.

Respondi apenas balançando minha cabeça positivamente e abraçando-o o mais forte que eu podia. Ele correspondia com a mesma intensidade. Como se ele estivesse sentindo a mesma dor e o mesmo medo que eu sentia agora. Eu o sentia respirar fundo perto dos meus cabelos, e a cada respiração ele me puxava para mais perto dele. Imitei os gestos dele, tentando fazer com que o cheiro dele me acalmasse. E, como sempre, funcionou.

Ele foi se afastando lentamente de mim, mas apenas o suficiente para olhar nos meus olhos.

- Eu... Fui eu que te... – Ele desviou dos meus olhos por um momento. Respirando fundo enquanto tocava as costas da minha mão. Depois de um tempo, ele continuou. – Era eu que te machucava de novo?

Ele me encarou novamente. Com o olhar cheio de angustia e de medo. Mesmo que eu quisesse aliviar o medo dele, eu não pude mentir. Ele ia saber se eu mentisse. Então, novamente me limitei a balançar minha cabeça positivamente. Esperando pela reação dele.

Jake afastou os olhos dos meus novamente. Voltando toda a sua atenção para a coberta branca que estava abaixo de nós. Depois de quase um minuto de silencio, quando seus olhos voltaram a encontrar os meus, eu senti que ele estava diferente. Prestei mais atenção na sua expressão e vi a determinação brotando do mar marrom escuro. E tive medo. Eu conhecia aquele olhar, o mesmo olhar que me disse que iria embora. Que não queria que eu me sentisse obrigada a nada. Que estava disposto a me deixar.

- NÃO! NÃO!

Eu gritei antes mesmo dele falar qualquer coisa. Juntei meu corpo no dele, e toquei seu rosto com minhas mãos.

"_você não pode me deixar, entendeu? não pode, eu não vou conseguir sem você, não posso ficar sem você agora. só é um sonho bobo, não significa nada. por favor, Jake. fica comigo"_

Quando me dei conta as lagrimas já estavam caindo loucamente dos meus olhos. Eu segurava Jacob com toda a minha força em uma tentativa desesperada de mante-lo ali comigo. Foi então que eu percebi que ele não estava tentando ir embora, e nem muito menos se mexia. Ele apenas me olhava, com um sorriso fraco nos lábios, mas ainda com um olhar triste e preocupado.

- Eu, Eu só achei que ia... – interrompi a frase que ele dizia, colocando meu dedo indicador nos seus lábios.

- Não, não ia ser melhor. – Eu disse. Tentando engolir o choro. – Não, não dá. Não posso ficar sem você.

Fui sincera quando disso isso pra ele. Estava difícil demais passar por aquilo tudo sem minha família, e o pior eram os motivos que causavam a abstinência deles. Eu estava sendo escondida por medo de que meu tio, meu avô ou até mesmo minha mãe me matasse. A idéia era absurda e me deixava em pedaços a cada vez que eu pensava. Mas era nessas horas que Jacob percebia que havia algo de errado e me animava. Ele nem precisava fazer muito para que eu fosse para um universo paralelo onde não haviam problemas, medo ou tristeza. Só a presença dele já era o bastante, e era por esse motivo que eu tinha tanto medo de perdê-lo. Ele era o que me mantinha sã no meio daquela confusão.

- Só queria poder fazer alguma coisa pra você se sentir melhor. – Jake disse. Fechando os olhos e maltratando seus cabelos.

- E quem disse que não pode? – Ele me olhou sem entender. – Deixa eu ir ver eles, por favor?

- Não. – Sua expressão tinha ficado rígida, mas logo depois ele amoleceu. – Não posso Nessie, a gente já conversou sobre isso.

- Eu sei. Mas a gente ta isolado aqui, Jake. E se, se... ele já foi embora e a gente nem sabe?

- Não quero pagar pra ver. – A expressão rígida voltava pro seu rosto e ele levantou da cama, indo em direção a minha janela.

- E quanto tempo mais você pretende ficar trancado aqui? – Me levantei. Seguindo-o.

- O tempo que for preciso, até que você esteja segura. – A mandíbula dele já estava trincada e as mãos se fechavam em punho. Ele estava ficando irritado, mas eu não ia parar.

- E até lá a gente fica aqui se escondendo? Com medo de uma coisa que a gente nem sabe se ta realmente la fora?

- E O QUE VOCÊ QUER QUE EU FAÇA? COLOQUE VOCÊ NO MEIO DA FLORESTA, E DEPOIS VOLTE PRA VER SE VOCÊ AINDA TA VIVA? - Ele gritou. Tremendo de raiva, mas ao mesmo tempo com os olhos cheios de água.

As palavras dele doeram em mim. Fazendo-me parar e, até entender um pouco do lado dele, do medo dele. Mas mesmo que eu entendesse, isso não acabava com a saudade que eu tinha da minha família, e a vontade que eu tinha de por um fim em tudo aquilo. Ficar lá escondida ia contra a minha natureza, e contra a natureza de Jacob. Mas ele estava com medo, e eu também estava, só que aquele medo uma hora ou outra teria que ter um fim.

- Porque você precisa complicar tudo, ein? – Perguntei. Percebendo que ele já estava mais calmo.

- Porque você precisa teimar com tudo, ein? – Ele dizia, enquanto acabava com a distancia que havia entre nós.

- Não é teimar. Eu só queria que você confiasse um pouco em mim. Eu tenho certeza que nada vai acontecer.

- Tem certeza, é? – Ele deu um pequeno sorriso.

- É! Da pra confiar em mim um pouquinho que seja?

Ele hesitou. Olhando para a floresta com os olhos cerrados, tentando enxergar além do que ele podia ver. Então, voltou seu olhar para mim e novamente eu tive a sensação de que ele estava querendo enxergar alem do que via. Eu sabia que ele não era assim, que ele nunca havia sido assim tão temeroso e preocupado em dar um passo se quer. Ele tinha medo, e aquilo me deixava apavorada. Mas eu não me atreveria a transparecer aquilo para ele, não na intensidade que eu sentia.

Seu suspiro foi longo e a face do Jacob que eu conhecia estava de volta, acompanhada por um sorriso fraco nos lábios.

- Tá. Mas primeiro, nos vamos até La Push. – Eu estava pronta para comemorar, mas foi então que ele veio com a condição de passar em La Push.

- Fazer o que em La Push? – Perguntei.

- Preciso falar com o bando. Saber se ta tudo bem mesmo. - Ele olhou através da janela mais uma vez. E logo depois me encarou sorrindo. - Enquanto isso você pode ir visitar a Rachel e o Caine, que tal?

- Paul não me quer perto do filho dele, lembra? – Falei. Feliz pela idéia que Jacob havia dado, mas triste porque eu sabia que não poderia ver o garotinho de quem eu tanto gostava.

- E desde quando você se importa com o que importa o que o idiota do Paul pensa? – Jacob sorriu.

– E se eu tiver certeza que tudo ta bem, de tarde a gente faz uma visita pros Cullens.

Não pude evitar e sorri, jogando meus braços em volta do pescoço dele. Abraçando-o forte. Ele retribui, colocando as mãos na minha cintura e me puxando para perto dele. Eu tinha certeza de que tudo ia ficar bem e que amanha eu estaria com a minha família denovo. E que amanha nos descobriríamos que não precisávamos mais ficar trancados no chalé, e que tudo ia voltar ao normal.

- Obrigada. – Eu disse. Tirando meu rosto do seu ombro, e olhando para ele.

- Sem problema. – Ele sorriu retribuindo meu sorriso. – Mas isso tudo é só amanha, agora você precisa dormir mais um pouco.

Olhei para o relógio que ficava ao lado da minha cama, e ele marcava 4:22 da manhã. Suspirei e me afastei de Jacob, indo em direção a porta do meu quarto.

- Não, num vou dormir mais. Nunca mais. – Cruzei os braços e me encostei-me ao marco da porta.

- Ah, é? – Ele disse rindo. – E porque isso agora?

- Vou ter pesadelos de novo Jake. – sussurrei quando ele chegou perto de mim. O sorriso desaparecendo instantaneamente.

- Não, não vou deixar.

A fraca luz amarela que vinha do meu abajur refletia no rosto de Jacob. Transformando o marrom escuro de seus olhos em um caramelo doce e tranquilo. A blusa preta parecia apenas o fundo perfeito para o que realmente importava, o rosto dele, que a cada passo que dava parecia ficar mais tranquilo e feliz.

Ele se movia lentamente em minha direção, esticando a mão e desfazendo a forma em que meus braços estavam ao mesmo tempo entrelaçando nossas mãos. Ele colou seu corpo com o meu. Encostando um lado de seu rosto no meu. Pressionando seus lábios na minha bochecha, enquanto sua mão desocupada se encarregava da tarefa de puxar minha cintura ao encontro da dele.

A parte racional do meu cérebro tentava perceber o que ele estava querendo dizer com aquilo, mas ela foi vencida facilmente pela parte dominante do meu cérebro. Parte esta que se encarregava de deletar qualquer coisa a minha volta quando Jacob estava assim, quente, doce e perigosamente perto de mim. Pude sentir seus lábios se separarem e o hálito quente se chocar contra a pele do meu pescoço. Automaticamente fechei meus olhos e segurei mais forte a mão dele. Esquecendo de tudo por alguns instantes, apenas me preparando para sentir-lo.

Então, sem mais nem menos ele se afastou de mim. Abri meus olhos e o vi, com um sorriso que ofuscaria o brilho de qualquer pedra preciosa. O meu sorriso bobo, mas cheio de algo mais. Algo mais este que me fez ficar completamente corada.

- Pode voltar a respirar agora. – Ele sorria.

- Idiota.

- O que? – Ele agora tentava segurar o riso. – Só tava querendo testar uma coisa.

Olhei para ele incrédula, ainda um pouco ofegante enquanto me afastava. A felicidade dele estava me irritando, mas ele parecia pouco ligar, estava apenas se divertindo com a situação e se vangloriando da nova arma que tinha nas mãos.

- Da pra você sair? Preciso dormir. – Menti. Eu precisava de tudo naquele momento, menos dormir. Ele continuava a se aproximar. Confiante demais e com um sorriso que não ajudava na minha tentativa de recuperar o fôlego.

- Não disse que não ia dormir nunca mais?

- Mudei de idéia. Agora será que da pra ir la pra sala? – Eu disse. Empurrando ele em direção a porta. Mas ele apenas sorria e por mais que eu empurrasse, ele se recusava a se mexer.

- Então ta! Fica ae parado.

Irritada, dei as costas para ele e deitei-me na minha cama. Esperei que com isso ele desistisse e me deixasse em paz, mas obviamente ele não facilitaria as coisas para mim. Senti o colchão em baixo de mim afundar um pouco e logo depois o calor do peito dele já preenchia totalmente minhas costas.

- O que você ta fazendo? – Perguntei tentando me afastar. Mas foi inútil. Seus braços já estavam em volta da minha cintura. Prendendo-me em um abraço que me fazia não querer sair dali nunca mais.

- Não dando espaço pros pesadelos entrarem. – Ele sussurrou. Enquanto tirava meus cabelos do meu pescoço e apoiava seu queixo no meu ombro.

Não tive como ficar irritada depois daquilo. Ele não havia dito nada depois daquilo, apenas se acomodou melhor. Relaxando e se preparando para dormir. Já eu, não conseguia relaxar. Mesmo com Jacob ali colado em mim, seu cheiro misturado com o meu e o calor gostoso de sua pele, não conseguiram me acalmar. Eu estava ansiosa para que o dia clareasse, para irmos a La Push e ele ter certeza de que tudo estava bem, para eu finalmente ver minha família de novo.

Apenas pensar em vê-los já me deixava totalmente feliz. Mas eu me sentia estranha, como se tudo pudesse dar errado de repente. Como se Marshal estivesse ao nosso redor, apenas esperando o momento certo para tirar todos eles de mim. Pensando nisso foi inevitável não me segurar mais a Jacob, que já dormia profundamente. Virei-me de frente pra ele. Segurei sua mão, que agora repousava na minha cintura e fiquei apenas observando seu rosto. Ele respirava lentamente, quase completamente imóvel ali na minha frente. Reparei em algumas pequenas e quase invisíveis cicatrizes que ele tinha no rosto. Duas haviam me chamado atenção, uma no canto direito da sua testa e outra quase do lado de seu queixo. Toquei-as gentilmente com a ponta dos meus dedos, tentando fazer com que ele não percebesse meu toque, mas foi inútil. Quando minha mão repousou no seu rosto ele já se mexia. Fazendo o mesmo movimento que havia feito quando estávamos na sua casa, indo inconscientemente ao meu encontro, como se ele precisasse desesperadamente por mais de mim.

A idéia dele precisar de mim me fez sorrir e também fez-me sentir poderosa e grata por ter como pagar o que ele estava fazendo por mim. Já eram 5:48 da manhã quando eu finalmente consegui relaxar e deixar o sono me levar. Os pesadelos não me atormentaram naquele curto tempo em que dormi, apenas a imagem serena de Jacob dormindo preenchia minha mente quando a escuridão me cegou.

- - -

Eu sentia o calor tocando meu corpo. E mesmo com os olhos fechados eu sabia que estava claro. Abri meus olhos e notei a claridade que vinha da minha janela, mas não um sol tão forte assim no céu. Olhei para meu corpo, e vi que estava completamente grudado no de Jacob. Os braços continuavam na minha cintura, mas de uma forma mais possessiva do que antes. Me deixando completamente banhada pelo sol, por ele.

Encarei seu rosto, que continuava com a mesma expressão de horas atrás. Serena e em um sono profundo. Nossos narizes estavam encostados um no outro. Fazendo a respiração lenta dele, bater no meu rosto. Mais uma vez sorri, apenas por ver ele ali tão perto de mim, aparentemente tão feliz, como se nada estivesse acontecendo a nossa volta. Como em um sonho, onde ele era meu e eu não precisava esconder que era dele. Completamente dele.

A força estanha que vinha de onde nossas peles se tocavam agia novamente. Como aquele dia na casa de Jacob. Com a mesma intensidade. Como se eu morreria se não tivesse ele mais perto de mim. O ar começava a faltar e minha face, eu tinha certeza estava em um rubor só. Mas desta vez eu não me importei. Procurei me desligar de tudo a minha volta e só pensar nele.

O cheiro de Jacob foi enfraquecendo a medida que eu sentia outro cheiro. Levantei rapidamente minha cabeça do travesseiro e encarei minha porta e a pessoa que agora estava parada na frente dela.

-X -x –X-

**N/A:**

**MATA! MATA! Vai eu sei que eu mereço ;; Nossa, se a mandy soubesse onde eu moro a missa de 7° dia já tinha passado faz tempo xD**

**Agora sério, peço desculpa mesmo pra cada uma que acompanha a fic. É que eu andei tendo uns probleminhas e a criatividade bloquiou. MAS, já estou de volta o/**

**Enfim! É, a fic ta andando em círculos, mas no capitulo 10, vão ter vááárias surpresas, boas e ruins e a fic vai chegar no ponto onde eu queria desde o começo xD Eu ia adiantar uma surpresa mas, não vou mais não SUHAIUSHA**

**Especialmente não respondendo as reviews hoje, porque eu quero postar LOGOOOOOOO! Mas, obrigada a toodas, tanto pelas reviews aqui, como os comentários e as views lá nos meus vídeos do Youtube. Obrigada mesmo vocês são demais 3**

**Espero que gostem do cap :***


	11. Capítulo 10 P:1

_O cheiro de Jacob foi enfraquecendo a medida que eu sentia outro cheiro. Levantei rapidamente minha cabeça do travesseiro e encarei minha porta e a pessoa que agora estava parada na frente dela._

**Capítulo X**

_Parte 1_

- Rose? – Eu disse. Depois de dar um grito pelo choque de vê-la lá, parada e com uma expressão aterrorizante em direção a Jacob.

Obviamente, meu grito já havia acordado Jake, que encarava Rose ainda um pouco sonolento.

- Vocês não sabem usar o telefone não? Deus! – Ele resmungou. Enfiando o rosto no travesseiro e deitando novamente.

- Jake.. Levanta. – Cutuquei Jacob. Tentando fazer com que ele se levantasse.

Ao mesmo tempo em que eu me levantava, Rosalie respirava profundamente, ainda com a mesma expressão de raiva no rosto com o olhar fixo em Jacob que agora tinha colocado o travesseiro por cima de sua cabeça.

Rosalie desviou os olhos dele e encontrou os meus. Ela parecia tentar se acalmar. Respirando fundo e me olhando de cima a baixo. Duas, três, quatro vezes. Até que ela sorriu, um sorriso muito pequeno, mas um sorriso.

- Preciso falar com você. – A voz musical doce, que era muitas vezes meu despertar e adormecer quando eu era pequena, havia atingido meus ouvidos. Desarmando-me completamente. Fazendo-me esquecer da raiva e das brigas e me recordar da tia que eu tanto amava.

- Certo. Jacob, por favor..

- Sem essa. Não vou te deixar sozinha com a sanguessuga oxigenada.

Não sei como ele havia levantado tão rápido, mas lá estava ele. Entre mim e Rose. Olhando fixamente pra ela, apenas esperando o momento certo para...

- Esta bem, você fica. – Rose disse. Com a expressão serena no rosto. Ignorando os olhos de Jacob e grudada nos meus.

- Como é que é? – Jacob falou. Pude ver que ele estava surpreso demais com a atitude de Rosalie de ter concordando tão facilmente com ele. – O que você ta querendo, ein loira?

- Para Jake! – Coloquei-me a frente dele. Lançando um olhar duro para ele, que me respondeu revirando os olhos e colando seu peito nas minhas costas. Novamente eu podia sentir que a qualquer momento ele estaria pronto para salvar minha vida, denovo.

– O que foi Rose?

- É até bom que você fique, sabe porque cachorro? – Ela falou. Muita calma, mas com um leve deboche na voz.

- Estou louco pra saber. – Jacob respondeu no mesmo tom de deboche.

Rosalie atirou outro olhar cheio de nojo para Jacob, e logo parou nos meus. Deixando seu rosto perfeito sem expressão nenhuma, ela apenas respirava lentamente. Procurando as palavras certas para começar.

- Quero.. quero pedir desculpa pra você. Na realidade, para vocês dois. – Ela olhava com a mesma expressão para mim e para Jacob. – Eu fui uma burra em...

Nessa hora Jacob começou a rir, mas automaticamente o riso foi abafado por uma cotovela minha em seu estomago. Enquanto Rose, parecia focada demais no que ia dizer, que pareceu até não notar as idiotices de Jacob.

- ... tentar evitar isso tudo. Arriscar perder você, só por não aceitar ter um vira-lata na familia é uma coisa que, nesses três dias, eu percebi que não posso aguentar.

É bem provável que o resto da minha existência seja um inferno com esse idiota em volta o tempo todo...

- É tanto amor.. acho que não vou aguentar. – Jacob sussurrou. E obviamente, recebeu outra cotovelada minha.

-... mas, eu decidi que eu não me importo com nada, porque você vai estar lá querida. Só você importa.

O sorriso que Rose abriu e o abraço que ela me deu apenas ilustravam mais ainda o que ela havia dito. Eu nunca poderia escolher entre Jacob e a minha familia, porque não tinha como, o amor era o mesmo. E agora, com eles ali apoiando qualquer que fosse a minha decisão, tudo parecia fácil e todos os problemas pareciam menores.

- Eu te amo minha princesinha. – Rose sussurrou. Acabando com o nosso abraço de 20 minutos.

- Eu tambem tia, muito! – Sorri para ela e ela para mim. E tudo parecia normal denovo. Nunca pensei que fosse tão facil perdoar alguém como estava sendo com Rosalie.

- Ah, e Jacob?- Rose olhou para ele sorrindo

- O que? – Ele disse, um pouco assustado.

- Eu te odeio. E sempre vou odiar. – Ela disse. E logo voltou a me abraçar. – Mas, você ama ela mais que todos nós juntos e... não há ninguém melhor que você pra ficar sempre em volta.

Não pude evitar de me chocar um pouco pelo jeito que ela disse aquilo, e percebi que Jacob também. Procurei os olhos dele e vi que ele sorria. Mas não olhava para Rose e sim para mim.

- Valeu Rosalie. – Ele disse. Ainda sorrindo enquanto minha tia ainda quebrava algumas costelas que me restavam.

De repente, Jacob correu em direção à janela. Levantando a cortina e olhando para cada canto da floresta.

- Rosalie, você viu algum lobo quando tava vindo pra cá?

- Lobos, aqui? – Eu perguntei alarmada. – Porque eles estariam aqui?

- Não. Só to vendo um vira-lata. – Rose disse. Sorrindo. Não percebendo quanto alarmados eu e Jacob estávamos.

- Você prometeu pra mim. – Desvencilhei-me do abraço de Rose e fui em direção a janela, onde Jacob ainda estava parado. – Prometeu que não ia colocar eles nisso.

- Eu não coloquei. Eles... Eles são voluntários. – Jake respondeu. Saindo do quarto e indo para a janela da sala.

- Eles quem? Quem que ta metido nisso Jacob? – Eu segui ele. Mas desta vez ele não me respondeu. Apenas continuava olhando para fora e parecia tentar ouvir mais que podia.

- O que ta acontecendo Jacob? – Rosalie havia nos seguido até a sala. E finalmente havia percebido que as coisas não estavam muito bem.

- Não sei ainda. Preciso descobrir. – Jacob foi em direção a mesa da sala, onde estavam a chave do carro que ficava na saida da floresta.

- Aonde você vai? – Perguntei.

- Aonde _nós_ vamos? – Jacob respondeu. - La Push.

- Ela vai junto? Eu posso ficar aqui com ela e...

Enquanto Rosalie ia argumentando com Jacob, fui ao meu quarto e troquei o pijama por uma roupa qualquer. Eu sabia a resposta que Jake ia dar.

- Não, você não pode. – Ele disse autoritário. Como se falasse com algum dos lobos. – Ela vai comigo.

- O lugar dela é com a família dela. – Rose grunhiu, perdendo a paciência que já havia até durado demais.

- Rose! – Fui para frente dela. Que ainda olhava para Jacob. – Eu e Jake vamos ver o que ta acontecendo, e eu tenho certeza que não vai ser nada. Então a gente volta e nós vamos direto pra casa do vovó. Não é Jake?

- É. – o "É" de Jacob não foi nada convincente, mas mesmo assim Rose não voltou a questionar.

Ela nos acompanhou até o fim da floresta. Onde já podíamos avistar a casa de Carlisle e onde o carro do meu pai estava estacionado.

Pude sentir que Rosalie não queria me deixar ir e que estava preocupada demais. Então, sorri e abracei-a com toda a força que eu tinha.

- Não vou demorar, prometo. – Sussurrei. Enquanto depositava um beijo em sua bochecha.

- Certo. – Ela respondeu. Desfazendo o abraço. – Cuida bem dela. – Ela falou alto. Olhando para Jacob, que já estava dentro do carro.

Jake apenas esperou eu entrar no carro para acelerar com força e pegar o caminho pra estrada que levava a La Push. Eu já não entendia o que estava acontecendo com ele, pois de minuto em minuto ele parecia sentir algo diferente: Raiva, angustia, medo, tristeza. Os picos de raiva eram fácil de detectar pois nessa hora o carro rugia por ele e chegava a 180 km/h. Eu sabia que a tristeza estava lá quando ele procurava pelos meus olhos e os encarava por milésimos e logo depois, a raiva voltava com toda força.

Tentei parar de prestar tanta atenção nele, pois aquilo tudo já estava me deixando nervosa demais. Virei meu rosto em direção a janela, e consegui ver apenas os vultos das arvores a nossa volta. O sol, estranhamente, brilhava forte hoje, com apenas algumas nuvens brancas o fazendo companhia. A brisa quente e o cheiro de água salgada já anunciavam que não estávamos longe de La Push. A mata fechada foi lentamente sendo substituída por algumas casas que pareciam terem sido plantadas ali por alguém de tão parecidas com o ambiente ao seu redor.

Jacob já não corria tanto agora, mas não me atrevi a olhar qual expressão que havia em seu rosto. Mantive minha atenção nas casas da reserva e acabei avistando a casa de Sam e Emily.

Em poucos segundos Jacob já havia estacionado na frente da casa de Sam e no mesmo momento já estava fora do carro. Correndo em direção a porta de entrada e ignorando totalmente Emily, que estava sentada na varanda.

- Deus, Jacob o que houve? – Emily perguntou. Levantando da cadeira onde estava sentada.

Quando sai do carro e tive uma visão mais clara dela, pude reparar no seu corpo, e para minha total surpresa, lá estava uma grande e linda barriga. Ela virou-se e olhou para mim sorrindo, enquanto eu tentava contar os meses na minha cabeça. Já fazia tanto tempo que eu não a via? Definitivamente mais de seis meses, pois era mais ou menos isso que o tamanho da barriga denunciava. Ela descia as escadas lentamente. Apoiando-se no pilar e com a mão nas costas.

- Nessie! – Ela falou. Abrindo os braços. Convidando-me para um abraço.

Retribui sem pensar duas vezes. Lembrei como eu sentia falta dela. Das tardes que Jacob me trazia aqui. As bonecas de pano que ela me ensinou a fazer. E da comida, definitivamente, a única comida humana que me atraia era a que Emily fazia.

- Você esta... esta... – Eu tentei começar, depois de nos separarmos do abraço e de ter visto a barriga de perto.

- Enorme. É, eu sei. – Emily revirou os olhos. Mas sorriu. Enquanto passava a mão sobre seu ventre.

- Não ia dizer isso. – Falei sem jeito. Ainda procurando o que dizer para ela. – É só que... nossa, você esta grávida!

- Pois é. – Ela sorriu. Obviamente se divertindo com minha constatação idiota. – Jacob não te contou?

_-Você podia muito bem ter me avisado. E os barulhos, ao norte? _– a voz de Jacob vinha de dentro da casa. Dava pra sentir que ele continuava nervoso.

- _Não tem nada lá Jacob. Tá tudo bem.– _Sam respondeu. Calmo, como eu nunca havia visto antes.

- _Como que você pode ter certeza se ninguém esta lá?_

_- Estão todos cansados Jacob. Eles precisam de um tempo_...

- Nessie? – Emily colocou a mão no meu ombro. Tirando minha atenção da conversa entre Jake e Sam. – O que esta acontecendo com Jacob?

A voz calma de Sam, dizendo que estava tudo bem não parava de ecoar pelo meu cérebro. A felicidade e a esperança de que tudo realmente ia ficar bem me invadiram de um jeito que eu ao menos tinha ouvido a voz de Emily. Quando pensei em algo para responder a Emily, Jacob já estava correndo para fora da casa. Seguido por Sam.

- Não seja idiota, eu vou com você. – Sam disse, finalmente alcançando Jacob.

Os dois já passavam por nós indo em direção a floresta, até que Sam parou drasticamente. Ele se virou e olhou para Emily, com uma expressão de dor que não combinava nada com o momento. Ele chegou mais perto de nós e desviou os olhos dos dela por alguns segundos apenas para dizer um _'olá'_ para mim. Logo depois ele já estava com o olhar fixo nos dela. Tocando seu rosto levemente e a beijando de um jeito carinhos, mas que não estava longe de ser triste. Quando Sam largou os lábios de Emily ele se ajoelhou e deu leves beijos em sua barriga e sussurrando _'o papai já volta...' _.

Tentei rapidamente desviar meus olhos daquela cena, pois era estranho demais presenciar aquilo tudo. Claro que a cena em si não era estranha, mas a intensidade com que tudo acontecia era assustadora. Procurei pelos olhos de Jacob e os encontrei vidrados em mim, com a mesma tristeza que os de Sam, mas com algo a mais. Ele parecia esperar que eu fizesse algo, ou ele parecia querer dizer algo.

- Vamos. – Sam apareceu do seu lado. Já indo em direção a floresta.

Jacob não disse uma palavra. Nem a mim, nem a Sam. Apenas caminhou se misturando no meio das arvores. Depois de alguns segundos pude ouvir as duas explosões e as patas batendo no chão da floresta. O cheiro dele foi sumindo rapidamente e a tristeza que eu vi nos olhos dele era a mesma que eu sentia agora.

Olhei para Emily e parecia que eu estava me olhando em um espelho, pois eu tinha certeza que a expressão que eu tinha agora era a mesma. Ela tirou os olhos da floresta quando percebeu que eu a olhava e apenas sorriu, obviamente tentando disfarçar.

- Então, não vamos ficar paradas aqui o dia todo não é mesmo? – Ela pegou minha mão e nós entramos em casa.

E lá estava, mais um lugar que não havia mudado nem um pouco em La Push. A casa de Sam e Emily continuava tão aconchegante quanto era quando eu tinha 6 anos. As cores de madeira em qualquer lugar que você olhava que algumas vezes era quebrada por algum guardanapo branco, uma cortina, um arranjo de flores ou as frutas no vazo combinava com tudo a sua volta. Sem falar no constante cheiro de comida que vinha da cozinha, que era enlouquecedor até para uma meia vampira.

- Você não devia trabalhar tanto Emily. Precisa descansar. – Disse. Enquanto sentava à mesa e via Emily carregar uma forma de Cookies.

- Se eu parar de trabalhar o bando não funciona, lembra? – Ela disse botando os biscoitos em uma tigela. – Prontinho. Se fosse você começava a comer antes que a tropa chegue. E você sabe como eles são não é mesmo?

- Com certeza. – Rimos. Enquanto cada uma comia um Cookie. – Nossa, fazia tanto tempo que eu não comia comida.

- Queria poder dizer o mesmo. Mas agora, comendo por duas...

- Duas? – Perguntei – Então é..?

- Uma menininha. – Ela sorriu. Radiante, segurando o ventre novamente.

- Emily, isso é demais. Parabéns! Oh, Sam deve ser o homem mais feliz do mundo agora.

- É. A gente teve que esperar tanto pelo nosso bebe. Mas finalmente, daqui a alguns meses ela vai estar aqui. E eu espero que você não desapareça e venha nos visitar, afinal você é...

A alegria de Emily era algo contagiante. Ela falava do bebê de um jeito que não estava longe da adoração. Mas a felicidade que irradiava dela foi parando de me atingir quando ela pediu para eu não desaparecer mais. Eu não podia prometer nada a ninguém naquele momento, porque eu não sabia como seria daqui a alguns meses.

Sem ao menos notar, eu havia me desligado totalmente do que Emily falava novamente, e encarava a grande janela que ficava na cozinha. Olhei para as arvores a procura de Jacob. Não haviam se passado nem dez minutos, mas a dor e a preocupação já me estraçalhavam por dentro..

Meus pensamentos foram cortados pelo toque gentil de Emily. Ela segurava minhas mãos nas delas com um sorriso suave nos lábios e uma serenidade que me lembrava muito Alice.

- Não se preocupa. Esta tudo bem por aqui. Já faz alguns dias que os meninos andam quietos e calmos demais.

- Eu pedi pro Jake não colocá-los nisso.

- E você acha que eles não se intrometeriam? – Ela revirou os olhos sorrindo. – Aqueles lá dão tudo para entrar em uma briga. E alem do mais, eles não deixariam você desprotegida. Nunca.

- Por favor! Não me diga que tendo um _imprint_ você leva o bando de brinde. – Soei casual e divertida. Mas a idéia de finalmente ter alguma informação real sobre aquela coisa que me unia a Jacob me deixou muito curiosa.

- Achei que isso fosse bem obvio. – Ela levantou-se e foi em direção a pia. Pegando um copo e voltando a mesa.

- Então... Como funciona Emily? – Perguntei um pouco envergonhada, mas a curiosidade fez com que a vergonha passasse rapidamente.

- Jacob não... Você não sabe de nada..? – Ela me olhou confusa.

- Ah, não. Quer dizer... eu não tive tempo pra pensar, e acho que nem ele. Então, quer dizer. Eu achei melhor esperar essa confusão passar e só depois.. – Tropecei nas palavras. Enquanto ia corando ferozmente, até que Emily me interrompeu.

- Então você acha que é algo que se pode controlar e 'esperar' ?

- E não é?

Ela rapidamente desviou os olhos dos meus quando fiz aquela ultima pergunta. Emily ficou um bom tempo em silencio. Olhando apenas no prato a sua frente, mas evidentemente, com o pensamento muito distante. Ela lentamente parecia voltar a ter consciência de onde realmente estava e do que estava acontecendo. Foi então que ela voltou seus olhos para os meus e começou a falar:

- Eu tentei negar e controlar tantas vezes que posso te afirmar que se você insiste nisso por muito tempo, chega um ponto que você enlouquece. - Ela parou novamente, mais uma vez pensando no que iria falar, mas desta vez a batalha interna de Emily foi bem mais curta.

- Nunca quis machucar a Leah do jeito que eu sei que machuquei. Eu juro, juro que tentei ignorar tudo que estava acontecendo entre mim e Sam. Toda aquela necessidade doentia que eu sentia por ele e a tristeza quando ele não estava por perto, era tudo tão forte que me dava medo. Mas, não era por mim que eu temia, era por Leah. Pois chegou um ponto que eu finalmente entendi que eu não conseguiria viver sem Sam, e que não havia outro jeito a não ser fazê-la sofrer.

As mãos de Emily seguravam firme o copo. Enquanto seus olhos se enchiam de água, e mais uma vez ela desviou-os dos meus. Primeiro pensei que fosse apenas para esconder as lagrimas, mas logo depois percebi que ela fazia isto por estar com vergonha de si mesma.

- Oh, Emily! Nada disto é culpa sua. – Tentei confortá-la. E rapidamente, ela impediu as lagrimas de caírem.

- Eu sei. – Ela tentou sorrir. Enquanto ainda limpava o rosto. – Só... queria que tivesse sido diferente. Se ele tivesse me conhecido quando eu ainda era um bebê, as coisas teriam sido bem mais fáceis.

- Ou talvez fosse melhor, se ele não precisasse se apaixonar desse jeito.

Houve mais um grande momento silencioso entre nós duas. Talvez nossas mentes estivessem passando o mesmo filme, onde ela vivia sua vida sem Sam, e eu vivia sem Jacob. A dor me atingiu em cheio, só em imaginar esses anos todos sem o meu Jake. A imagem dele desaparecendo de todos os momentos da minha vida fez com que as lagrimas brotassem, impossíveis de serem paradas. Mas, logo eu estava sendo confortada por Emily, que segurava minhas mãos nas suas. Eu pude ver o olhar de Alice novamente em seu rosto. Aquele olhar calmo que me fazia ver através dos problemas e sempre me mostrava as soluções. Eu sempre me sentia forte quando Alice estava por perto. Quando todos eles estavam a minha volta, parecia que nada podia me atingir ou me fazer sofrer.

Eu me sentia segura naquele momento, como eu não me sentia a um longo tempo, mas foi só até Emily falar algo e eu perceber que a segurança não existia e que não era Alice que estava na minha frente.

- Sam me disse que com Jacob parece ser pior. – Ela sussurrou. Mas as palavras foram suficientes para terem toda a minha atenção. – Quer dizer... Parece que tudo é mais forte. Tanto a dor, quanto a raiva e também o amor.

- Mas, porque isso? – Tentei controlar minha voz para não deixar transparecer a dor que eu sentia agora. Pois eu sabia que nos últimos meses ele sofria constantemente. Eu sabia por causa dos seus olhos, mas eu não tinha idéia da intensidade daquilo tudo.

- Ninguém sabe ao certo, porque afinal, quantos lobos você conhece que tiveram um _imprint _com uma vampira? – Ela sorriu, mas logo o sorriso se desmanchou pois ela percebeu que eu estava nervosa. – Mas, talvez seja só você. Talvez por isso seja tão forte, por você ser...

- Diferente.

Levantei-me da mesa, novamente com os olhos cheio de lagrimas e caminhei até a janela da sala. Eu não agüentava mais ser a razão por trás de todos os problemas. A dor de Jacob. A dor da minha família. A presença de Marshal. O desgaste e o perigo que o bando corria. Era realmente muita coisa.

Tentei me acalmar quando percebi que eu soluçava encostada na janela. Se eu conseguisse resolver pelo menos algum destes problemas sozinha, sem ter que precisar que ninguém se sacrificasse mais do que já se sacrificava por mim, eu ficaria muito feliz.

A mão de Emily novamente me amparou, tocando meu ombro. Fazendo-me virar de frente pra ela e abraça-lá. Não tive como recusar aquele gesto, pois mesmo que eu quisesse resolver tudo sozinha, eu sabia que eu não conseguiria. Eu era frágil demais em todos os sentidos e pelo visto no final, eu sempre precisaria de alguém que me amparasse.

- Eu queria poder resolver tudo de uma vez Emily. Sem que ninguém sofresse mais. – Sussurrei. Enquanto ela desfazia o abraço e me encarava.

- Sabe, tem um jeito simples de resolver os problemas. – Ela disse. Limpando algumas lágrimas que ainda caiam. – Na maioria das vezes toda a dor e toda raiva podem ser curadas com apenas um sorriso.

Eu não havia dito o que eu queria resolver, mas pelo conselho de Emily, acho que ela entendeu o que mais me preocupava. Quem eu mais sentia em estar machucando... Voltei a cogitar a idéia de sumir por um tempo, só até Marshal esquecer que eu existia e dar um descanso para minha família e Jacob. Mas novamente eu sentia que eu não era capaz de apenas deixar tudo pra trás e sumir sozinha. Eu era fraca e covarde demais para isso.

O único jeito então era ficar perto das pessoas que eu amava e tentar amenizar a dor deles a qualquer custo. E tentar fazê-los felizes, pelo menos até Marshal aparecer novamente...

- OLHA SÓ QUEM TA AQUI!

Gritos e gargalhadas de repente haviam tomado conta da casa, e eu já não sentia mais o chão embaixo dos meus pés. Lentamente fui reconhecendo os rostos que estavam a volta, e o rosto de quem me abraçava e me erguia do chão. Estavam todos lá. Seth me colocava no chão, enquanto Quil, Embry e Jared vinham em minha direção para mais uma sessão de abraços. Eu estava literalmente sendo esmagada por cada um deles.

- Mais de meses sem uma visita, sua ingrata. – Jared falava quase declamando, com a mão no peito. Fingindo estar completamente ofendido.

- Não faz drama Jared! Você podia muito bem ter me visitado. – Eu disse, enquanto terminava de abraçar Embry.

- Não muda de assunto moçinha! – Ele falou em um tom repreendedor, mas logo sorriu.

Foi incrível como só com a presença deles ali toda atmosfera parecia ter mudado. Eu nem ao menos lembrava porque meus olhos ainda estavam um pouco molhados. Quando olhei para a mesa onde antes Emily e eu conversávamos, ela já estava ocupada por lobos famintos que devoravam sem piedade um prato inteiro de Cookies.

-... mas agora que a Nessie vai mudar pra cá, tudo vai mudar. – Seth dizia enquanto pedaços de biscoito voavam de sua boca.

- Como é que é? – Eu perguntei. Indo me juntar a eles a mesa.

- Ah você sabe, agora sendo metade lobisomen, precisa pelo menos morar em La Push. – Seth disse, enquanto eu sentava do seu lado. – Ah, deixa eu ver o braço!

Sem esperar eu dizer 'sim' ou 'não' Seth largou o cookie que tinha na mão e pegou meu braço direito. Ele ergueu um pouco minha manga e lá estava o machucado. Não era nem de longe parecido com o que havia sido a alguns dias atrás, mas duas mordidas ainda permaneciam marcadas. Totalmente cicatrizadas, mas a marca dos meus dentes ainda estava lá.

- Cara, tudo isso pra não morder o paranóico, é? – Quil disse, tirando meu braço das mãos de Seth e olhando mais de perto. – Ele bem que merecia.

- Muito engraçado! – Eu respondi a Quil. Tirando meu braço de suas mãos e abaixando minha manga. – Vocês não se cansam de saber tudo, não?

- Claro que não! Né Jared! – Embry saltou da cadeira. E cutucou Jared.

- Ah é! Ainda mais quando a gente tem informações exclusivas de que _alguém_ já anda botando o imprint em pratica!

- Oh Jared, por favor! – Emily grunhiu. Enquanto eu sentia o sangue correr para minhas bochechas, depois de finalmente entender do que Jared estava falando.

- Eu devia ter gravado sabe, para os ciumentos aproveitarem bem a cena. – Eu disse. Tentando ignorar a vergonha que eu sentia por eles já terem visto tudo que tinha acontecido entre mim e Jake. Mas eu não ia dar o gostinho de ficar sem graça e sem resposta para eles.

- Não mesmo! – Disse Jared, fazendo uma expressão de nojo.

- É, já basta Jacob e seus flash backs de hora em hora. – Disse Quil, me fazendo corar e ficar impossível de disfarçar. – Não sei como ele consegue, você era uma criança a meses atrás.

- Quil, não precisa tocar nesse assunto... – Disse Emily, notando que eu estava querendo cavar um buraco e ficar la dentro até que a conversa acabasse.

- Ele só ta falando isso porque ta com inveja do Jake. Aposto que se fosse a Claire quem crescesse rápido... – Seth dizia em um tom de provação.

- Cala a boca Seth!

Os dois se levantaram rapidamente da mesa e Quil começou a correr atrás de Seth ali mesmo, no meio da cozinha de Emily. Enquanto Embry e Jared tentavam acertar pedaços de biscoitos na cara de Quil. Depois de muitas gargalhadas, algumas broncas de Emily e de Quil finalmente terem dado alguns cascudos em Seth, todos eles de repente ficaram em silencio.

- Isso não vai ser nada bom. – Disse Embry. Enquanto todos se dirigiam á varanda da casa.

Levantei apenas alguns segundos depois do bando, e segui eles até a varanda, enquanto Emily arrastava a cadeira, se movendo lentamente. Quil, Embry Jared e Seth obstruíam a porta, enquanto eu tentava passar. Eles evidentemente estavam fazendo aquilo de propósito, pois eles continuavam quietos demais. Depois de alguns empurrões nas costas de cada um, eles finalmente me deram passagem.

Quando atravessei a barreira feita por eles o primeiro lugar que olhei foi para a floresta. Procurando por algum sinal de Jacob, mas não havia nada.

- O que foi gente? Porque essa debandada? – Eu perguntei. Encarando os quatro que ainda estavam parados nos marcos da porta.

Eles não responderam. Agora todos desviavam o olhar do meu, tentando prestar atenção em qualquer coisa menos em mim. Foi então que eu ouvi o barulho familiar das patas de um lobo tocando o chão. Mas o som não vinha de onde eu esperava que viesse e nem de quem eu esperava. O som vinha de trás da casa de Sam e Emily, e estava vindo rápido.

O cheiro não estava longe de nos agora. As patas tocaram o chão mais algumas vezes e o único som que eu ouvi foi o estouro do lobo se tornando humano. E foi então que ela apareceu. Vindo da lateral da casa. Lá estava Leah Clearwater.

**Olá.**

*se esconde das pedras e das tochas* xD

Vocês provavelmente querem me matar não é mesmo! Mil desculpas gente. Não tenho nenhuma desculpa plausível desta vez, é que eu estava com preguiça mesmo e tava complicado escrever. Sabe como é, férias. Achei que Eclipse ia me inspirar horrores, mas sinceramente não gostei do filme. Meu livro favorito, mas o filme na minha opinião deixou a desejar. Tentei voltar a escrever depois de um comentário que eu recebi la no YT, da _bigbangcullen__._ Não sei o nome dela, mas mesmo assim agradeço pela puxada de orelha, e foi muito legal receber comentário de alguém da fic lá no youtube. Então, sempre que quiserem puxar minha orelha, fiquem a vontade. xD

**Enfim. **Está ae o décimo capitulo de Sunset, e como vocês podem ver é apenas a primeira parte. Eu ainda não sei em quantas partes eu vou dividir, mas estou fazendo isso porque é basicamente o meio da história e vão acontecer coisas muito importantes, então eu queria deixar tudo reunido em um Capitulo só. Mas como eu demoraria séculos pra escrever o cap inteiro, então estou dividindo.

Eu sempre digo que o próximo cap não vai demorar e sempre demora. Então vou dizer que o cap vai demorar anos. Vamos ver se acontece efeito contrario xD

Mas como eu disse, o capitulo é importante e eu to querendo 'custurar' as coisas direitinho, por isso a demora. Mil desculpas de novo.

Espero que tenha sobrado alguém que queira ler a fic ainda, e espero que os que restaram gostem :D

Beijos, Fernanda.

**- Reviews:**

**ANNA : **Já to careca faz tempo né Anna? SUIAHUIAHSUIAH desculpa a demora. Espero que goste desse cap :*

**Dessa-I-Re****: **POSTEEEEEEEEEEEEEEI! –fuckye amanha é feriado nacional.

**Mandy Fletcher: **SIM MANDY! VAI TER NC UISHAUSHAUS. Espero estar viva até la pra escrever, mas vai demorar um poqin ainda :B e tenho certeza que não vai ser tão legal quanto as da Anna .-.

É J/R? *-* vou ler siim. só preciso deixar a preguiça de lado e começar o/

Não tem tanto 'contato fisico' nesse cap, mas tomara que tu goste xD a parte 2 vai ser melhor, quer dizer, tu vai gostar mais SAUIHSAIUHS 3

**Lolly: **Olá :D que bom que ta gostando. Ta ae o cap, espero que goste :*

**Boop: **haha, brigada :D Esta ae, cap grandinho pra vocês :*

**Gicout****: **Eba! Leitora nova :D Obrigada e desculpa a demora xD Espero que goste do cap :*


End file.
